


money shot

by caixa



Series: Do not film this [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Background Teuvo Teravainen/Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov, Blindfolds, Bondage, Domestic Boyfriends, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 63,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Nobody is happier and prouder than Sebastian when Andrei starts getting the recognition he deserves.Nobody warned Sebastian he might not be the number one Brind’Amour boy after that happens.
Relationships: Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros, Rod Brind'Amour/Andrei Svechnikov, Rod Brind'Amour/Sebastian Aho/Carey Price, Sebastian Aho/Andrei Svechnikov, Sebastian Aho/Carey Price, Sebastian Aho/Mikko Rantanen/Rasmus Ristolainen, Sebastian Aho/Patrik Laine/Roope Hintz, Sebastian Aho/Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros, Sebastian Aho/Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros/Carey Price, Sebastian Aho/Rod Brind'Amour/Andrei Svechnikov, Sebastian Aho/Rod Brind'amour, Sebastian Aho/Roope Hintz, Sebastian Aho/Teuvo Teravainen
Series: Do not film this [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451440
Comments: 155
Kudos: 48





	1. stats don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic [camera ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360489/chapters/40848458), part 1 of the series. This story starts about a year after that one ends, maybe a little less but you know, somewhere there.
> 
> I have had the first chapter sitting in my drafts and I had to save it by posting it or it would have been automatically deleted from the archive by the end of this week.
> 
> I make no promises of future posting pace but I'll try my best.
> 
> These notes, the tags and everything is subject to future changes but one thing is certain: there will be porn. I have tagged multiple pairings here, some will be central for the fic, the ones after the tag "minor and background relationships" most likely less central but at this point I can't be sure of what the guys will be up to later. This journey is as much of an adventure for myself as it is for you, dear reader. If you decide to hop along, I'll be more than happy. 
> 
> Just like the first part of the series, this is porn in a porn production setting, not a realistic depiction of making porn.
> 
> Please keep this out of the eyes of children and anyone mentioned below.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian closes the browser and puts his phone down. It has become too much of a habit to do this, stay in the parked car in the garage before heading home, take one last check on the front page of the Brind'Amour site, or, like today, on their analytics page.

It would be _too much_ to see the actual video right now. He recognizes its handle well enough to see it is sitting on top of all the categories that count. User views. Pay-per-views. New subscriptions.

It _is_ a good video, and it gathers its frequent plays for reasons. Obvious reasons.

Teacher/student tropes never fail to attract porn watchers, and when the scene is set in an actual classroom - thanks to Andrei's boyfriend Dougie who is a teacher and managed to sneak their crew to his workplace after hours - the realism adds the attraction.

And Andrei. He is hot, and he is _hot. _

Andrei looks good, he always does. Camera loves his classic handsome features, his dimpled smile, the curve of his lips, and the athletic symmetry of his tall, broad body.

And, he has a mesmerizing appeal and impeccable talent to put his looks into a good use. The hollowed cheeks when the schoolboy sucks the hefty cock of his teacher; deep and deeper, without missing a beat when it breaks the point where most people would gag. The smile in his eyes when his mouth stays preoccupied as he parts with the cock with a sensuous lick, to be lifted up, first by his face, then by his striped tie. How coyly he keeps the eye contact when he strips his clothes, the navy blue blazer with a school crest, the beige slacks and white briefs; how he hikes the hem of his white shirt above his round buttocks when he bends over the desk to get a whipping from the teacher's pointer.

Sebastian shouldn't remember it so vividly from only one look at the stats.

But it is a good video, and he has seen it so many times. First unfinished, when Teuvo edited it at his desk in their bedroom (Teuvo is the only video editor Rod has ever trusted enough to let him take the footage home to work on it outside the production house).

And later - come on, it sits on the top of the "most viewed" list, and when he routinely checks the page, it just - catches his eye. He is no different than the rest of them, in that sense.

The numbers don't lie. They tell that people get off on the power imbalance of the fantasy. They get off on Andrei's body and face, his energy and skill.

They get off on his youth and how it contrasts with Rod's sovereign authority.

Yes, Rod. People definitely get off on Rod.

Andrei draws views because he is the hottest new thing. Rod draws views because he is a superstar, a classic, tried and tested.

And together they draw even more.

Rod gives Andrei a few good hits with the pointer, marking his buttocks with red stripes before entering him from behind. He fucks him standing up, the famous cock back in action, sliding in and out Andrei's hole in long thrusts.

He stops, pulls Andrei up by the back of the shirt collar, casually turns him around. He loosens the student's tie, unbuttons his shirt, tears it down Andrei's arms onto the floor. He puts Andrei on the desk on his back, fucks him long and good, almost punishing, Andrei's face red and sweaty and in awe.

For the finale Rod puts Andrei on his knees again, now naked on the nondescript classroom linoleum, and finishes in and around his gaping, adoring mouth, close-up camera focusing on the white cum pooling on his tongue, marking his lips and chin.

Classic, effective and damn hot.

Sebastian can't really be mad at them. If Rod doesn't fuck him anymore it is in no way Andrei's fault.

Rod fucking Andrei is strictly professional. Sebastian and Rod, on the other hand, were mostly _un_professional about it.

When their ranch movie, the big collab with Pekka and Juuse, was being edited, Sebastian took to his heart to become an easy outlet for Rod to work out his frustrations, get his mind off work for a while. An obedient mouth on his knees under Rod's desk, a compliant hole spread wide bent over it. Daddy's soft princess, little boy curling up on his lap, licking stress sweat off daddy's strong neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Rod fucks Andrei on camera because it is _money_. Rod is not stupid.

Neither is Sebastian. Money benefits them all at the Brind'Amour productions, so Sebastian will only smile when he sees the video handle climb up on the analytics page. Damn it, he will smile and remind himself to pat Andrei's back when he gets home.

The eyes that wander to their page to watch Andrei and Rod's hit video will move on to other videos. They will bring new views to the solid catalogue Sebastian has provided for the page, and keeps providing.

Sebastian doesn't hate that the steadily rising number of paying viewers that jerk off to the pair in the classroom video. From everything Sebastian knows about the business, it makes perfect sense.

What he slightly hates, some days, is that _he_ jerks off to them.

Sebastian sighs. He has stayed in the parked car way too long.

He came home early, a vague plan to surprise Teuvo in the back of his head.

He is still early, and he could still surprise Teuvo, but he hesitates. Teuvo is probably working with the footage of the newest Andrei shoot, and. Uh. He doesn't want to see that, not right now.

Sebastian puts the car key back in the ignition, picks up the phone he just put down and scrolls the contacts until he finds what he wants.

It doesn't ring for too long, and Sebastian clutches the car key, ready to either pull it out or to turn it to start the car, depending on the answer.

_"Yeah?"_

"Hi, Roope! Are you home?"


	2. house of mirrors

Roope is not home. He is working, cleaning carpets in a house - in his words "super tacky, you should see it". The owners are not home, either, and Roope texts Sebastian the address and the code to open the electric gate.

Sebastian circles the house in wary steps until he sees Roope beckoning at him. He is peeking out from an open sliding door of the patio in the back garden.

"Here," Roope more mouths than says, clearly keeping his voice down. A sleeveless top exposes his arms generously; his curls are kept in place by a backwards cap and his eyes look bluer against his tan than Sebastian even remembered.

Roope steps backwards into the house, giving way to Sebastian who pushes his sunglasses up above his forehead. 

"So... which is it?" Roope asks inside.

"Which what?" Sebastian asks. "And hi, thanks for having me over. Even when it's at -" he glances around himself "- Some perfect stranger's home."

"That exactly," Roope says, walking back to his cleaning machine that stands on the plush carpet in the middle of the room where the furniture has been pushed against one wall. "Not the stranger part, but, dude. We _never_ see these days and suddenly you invite yourself over. It can only mean one of two things."

Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest, tilts his head and looks at Roope.

"What two things? And come on, we talk all the time, I've just been -" he tilts his head from side to side, ending up the way he was "- busy."

Roope bows to pick up the handle of the carpet cleaner and looks at Sebastian from the corner of his eye.

"Well. Either you and Teuvo are finally getting married and you came to ask me to be your best man. Or then you're horny and looking for dick. In that case I wonder, what gives me the honor?"

Sebastian lets out a soft laugh.

"We aren't getting married."

"Well then. Give me a second to finish this and I can take a break," Roope says, winks and pushes machine on. It starts making a loud noise, like an industry vacuum cleaner.

"I wasn't -" Sebastian shouts over the noise but gives up, throwing his arms in the air with a dramatic huff, " - Never mind. Screw you, Hine."

"Like I said, in a minute!" Roope hollers his reply, tilting his chin up flirtatiously.

Sebastian sits down on one of the crammed-back couches to watch Roope work, leaning back and lifting his knee up, hands crossed in front of the leg for balance.

"You're so cute," Roope says when he strolls to Sebastian after turning down his machine. He leans in and gives a light kiss on Sebastian's cheek as a greeting, halfway between casual and intimate in the way his cheek brushes Sebastian's and his fingertips graze the side of his thigh when places his hand on the seat for support.

Sebastian turns his head Roope's way, swiftly cups the back of his head and kisses him. Roope opens his mouth for the kiss like he had expected it, uses his upper lip to push Sebastian's upper lip up, open, and his tongue to guide his lower lip down and it's so lovely, completely nasty and indulgent. Roope explores his mouth like he was home, like a college kid raiding his parent's pantry, never bothering to ask if it's okay to empty the last box of Oreos, just taking whatever he pleases.

Sebastian makes a soft approving noise into Roope's mouth and lets his legs relax on the seat. They slide ajar, brushing Roope's shin on the way and Roope takes it as a hint. He inches closer, one leg touching the couch between Sebastian's knees, and lifts his other knee on the seat cushion by his side. He deepens the kiss, if possible, holding the back of Sebastian's head, his other hand moving to Sebastian's crotch, feeling him up through his shorts.

Sebastian makes an even more pleased noise from his throat, spreads his thighs wider to invite the hand in and slides his ass forward on the seat. He rides the rush that empties his head of all thoughts and concentrates his energy to sense the throbbing under his skin, in his tightening groin. The soft obscenity of the open wet mouth on his own, Roope's hair tickling his ear, the warm skin of Roope's neck under his palm. His other hand meets the side of Roope's leg, he slides it up his bare thigh, under the loose fabric of Roope's shorts, strokes the defined muscle.

"Oh fuck," Roope mutters softly, barely breaking the kiss, Sebastian can feel his breath on the inside of his sloppy, wet lips, "We should definitely meet more often."

Sebastian bucks his hips up to Roope's hand with a tiny soft roll but Roope pulls his hand away from his bulge. He takes his hands instead and pulls him up.

"C'mon. I'll show you the tacky room," he says and walks Sebastian to the adjacent space through an arched open doorway.

"Carpet under a dinner table? Gross," Sebastian comments as they enter the room with shimmering golden wallpapers and fake flower arrangements in every corner, the same plush cream-colored carpeting extending there from the living room.

The dining table stretches in the middle of the room, sturdy feet holding up a thick tabletop with white high-gloss finish and embedded marble ornaments, five padded chairs on each side and two tall crystal candelabras atop of everything.

"Look," Roope points at the ceiling where a mirror, framed with engraved floral decorations, doubles the sight.

"Why not," Sebastian shrugs. "Some people might want to look at what everybody is eating. But I wouldn't join a card game at that table."

Roope brackets him against the end of the table, presses close enough for Sebastian to feel a hard-on against his stomach, just below his waist, and he embraces the giddy, aroused tumble it sends into his body.

"Wanna look at your ass being eaten?" Roope's question is a soft murmur that vibrates on Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian answers with a kiss, and Roope's hands dive under the waistband of his shorts, push them down over his buttocks, let them drop on the floor around his ankles.

"What about those crystal... things?" Sebastian asks, glancing over his shoulder and nods at the elaborate candelabras. Roope takes a couple of fast strides to pick both up and place them near the other end of the table and undresses his clothes as he steps back next to Sebastian. 

"Looks like an altar you're going to sacrifice me on," Sebastian chuckles.

"Oh yeah," Roope says, puts Sebastian's sunglasses on one of the chairs and pulls his shirt off over his head. "An absolute non-virgin. In the slutty church of sex."

Sebastian giggles, and Roope picks him up by his waist and helps him hop on the table. The crystals clink only very slightly on the impact.

Roope's mouth is so _good_. His tongue circles around the base of Sebastian's cock and his balls before drawing a wet streak along the crack that his thumbs keep spread open. His beautiful toned back and wide shoulders are reflected gorgeously in the ceiling. Sebastian watches with lust-veiled eyes all the little turns that the head makes, simultaneously feeling their effect on his exposed ass, moaning when the meaty wet tongue licks a tight curve on his stretched rim.

"Oh fuck that's hot," he gasps, and _"Oh yes, babe," _and he lifts his legs over Roope's shoulders, crosses his feet behind his neck just to see them entangled like that, toes curling from pleasure. Roope tilts his head a bit, licking him from a lower angle. Sebastian sees a glimpse of his Greek statue profile between his legs, nose almost touching his tensed balls and his hard cock and he moans out loud, partly because how good it feels and partly because how fucking hot it looks.

_Fucking hot, it makes no sense we're not filming this,_ it's an automated reaction his brain serves him and he almost aggressively banishes the thought until he decides to just let it float there, enjoys the sight, enjoys the mouth that is now covering the whole area around his hole, wet tongue opening him, pushing in.

He can hardly keep his eyes open.

Roope moves his tongue faster, the whole mouth moves, eats him greedily, the golden locks bouncing in the reflection. Sebastian can't keep from grabbing his cock and stroking it, he wants the full pleasure. _Fuck I want to come on this. No fuck I want him inside me._

He moans loudly. "Mouth," he pants. "Oh fuck. Roope. O-_oh_." The tongue is deeper now, stiff but the tip flickers, God. _You eat me so good_ dies on Sebastian's lips, comes out in incoherent breathy babble. _"Babe, yes"_ he repeats, strokes himself faster, watches the moves of his own hand and Roope's lovely head and body up above.

Sebastian tenses his heels against the tabletop, arches up but Roope pushes his hips down. Roope takes his mouth out from his spit-wet, open hole, lifts his face enough to watch him, bows down to put his mouth on his balls and pushes a finger in, and Sebastian just yells out loud, not that he really hears himself, and jerks his cock fast, not holding back.

He sees it in the mirror, the white pulse from the slit of his cockhead, mind blank, focusing on what he feels, the sight.

"Fuck," Roope laughs softly, lifts his face up, drops of cum on the strands of hair that hang over his forehead and on the skin of his forehead, just above one eyebrow.

Sebastian is riding the afterglow too high to really laugh, but does eventually burst out a relaxed giggle because the look on Roope's face, a perfectly confused mix of tender, amused and a little bit of annoyed, is so funny.

Sebastian rides Roope's cock later on the floor by the table, chairs pushed to the side, because Roope deserves to have just as good look at himself in the mirror as Sebastian did.

"Are you sure? You said the carpet is gross and I haven't done this room yet," Roope says before they start.

"It's you who lies there on his back," Sebastian says, pushes Roope down and straddles him. "And it will need cleaning _after_ we're done."

Sebastian takes Roope's phone, opens the camera, focuses it on their reflection and presses the red circle for recording. He checks the framing and places it, camera up, on edge of the tabletop. He leans back, for maximum exposure, squatted over Roope's hips.

He lets Roope's erect shaft run along his lubed crack, pumps slowly up the hard slippery surface, down again, up to the head and slowly down, hears Roope's superficial breath, sees his eyes fixed on the ceiling, lips parted. He slides his ass up once more, stops on the tip, shifts to align it with his hole and adjusts his angle to let it slide in.

He loves Roope's blissful face, he loves the dick that fills him inside.

He knows they're both going to love it on the video.


	3. I'm not jealous

"I have this feeling, like," Sebastian shifts restlessly on the carpet where he lies next to Roope, "Like I need to rediscover myself or something."

Roope is someone he can talk to in his moments of insecurity. Sometimes Roope will tease him about it but he has an inherent sense of boundaries, he knows when to be gentle. He knows like someone who knows him, someone whose life hasn't always been rosy either.

"You mean like doing something else than porn?" Roope sits up to get his phone from the table and presses stop to save the recorded video. His eyes shift to Sebastian, wide and genuinely baffled.

"Nah." Sebastian shakes his head slowly and taps the back of Roope's phone. "It's the only thing I'm good at."

Roope gives a half-shrug with a sympathetic head tilt.

“Hey. If I can hold on to this job that I mostly suck at, and _hate_, you can do _anything_. But you don’t want to, right?”

“I guess.”

Sebastian smirks a wistful little smile. Roope nudges his shoulder with his elbow.

"What's up, then, Sepe? Why?"

Sebastian shrugs.

"It's nothing. Or – it's… I feel like I'm stuck. In my work. Like - I don’t have a next step. I’m doing the same thing, different settings, different guys, but that’s it.”

“Why is it bad? I have thought you like what you do.”

Sebastian turns to reach for his clothes near the end of the table.

“I do. But you know, it was different a while ago. All of these _things_ happening. The Subban show. We made the movie, and the one with Teuvo, and we did so good at the awards. But after that – it’s pretty much the same.”

“Stagnant?”

“Stagnant. That’s a good word.

“But can’t you look at it like – maybe you are now somewhere you worked all the time to get to? Aren’t you in a good place? I mean, you’re making steady money, and Teuvo too, and you get to fuck that hot _kid_ roommate or yours at home and at work and get paid for it too?”

Sebastian grimaces. _Of course_ Andrei had to find his way in this discussion.

“Well yeah,” he says flatly, “Andrei is great.”

Roope props himself up with one elbow and darts a definitely _interested_ look at Sebastian’s face.

“You don’t sound too excited there? Is there something wrong with the boy wonder?”

“No!” Sebastian denies quickly, regretting in a second the way his voice rises. “Not at all,” he says in a softer tone, trying his hardest to keep any bitterness out of his voice. “He is someone who actually _is_ getting ahead.”

_“Oh.” _ Roope smirks knowingly and Sebastian shoots an annoyed glare. It only causes Roope’s smirk grow into a shit-eating grin that is enough of a reason for Sebastian to sit up and pull his T-shirt on.

“Don’t you have to get back to cleaning?” Sebastian asks.

Roope puts his hand on Sebastian’s chest and gently pushes him back to the floor.

“I’m ahead of my schedule. I got here earlier from the last place and I have all of tomorrow to finish. We are not dropping this.” He strokes Sebastian’s chest and looks at him gingerly.

Sebastian exhales and crosses his fingers under his head, stretching his elbows to the sides.

“Come on,” Roope says. “He fucking_ admires_ you. You can see it in any of your videos! Man, the rookie threesome. How he looks at you when you fuck him.”

Rookie video? How is it even sure who Andrei is looking at, Rod was never far, at that particular moment right behind Sebastian.

"About that –“ Sebastian looks down at his t-shirt, picking an invisible stain on his chest. “ – You know, how Rod has only done the rookie videos for years?"

"Yeah, and before the one he did with you -"

Sebastian nods and makes a rolling gesture with his hand to speed up the discussion.

"He had been totally off camera for a while, I know."

"And then he took _you_ with him to do Andrei! That was huge." Roope nudges his shoulder softly with his fist.

Sebastian makes a noncommittal noise, an attempt at humble.

"And it _is_ a hot piece,” Roope reminds him. “You showed it at your housewarming before it was even out. You were both so proud," Roope continues.

Sebastian smirks at the memory but goes serious. He sits up again and looks down at his bare feet.

"After that -" his voice goes small and quiet -"Rod has shot more stuff with Andrei."

Roope nods slowly. “So that’s what’s bugging you.” He lifts his phone and sweeps it alive. Sebastian glances at the screen, expecting Roope to check the newly shot video which would be a welcome distraction from where the conversation is going but Roope isn’t letting him off that easily. He opens the browser and goes to the Brind’Amour site.

Roope whistles.

"Oh man. They are first on the most watched." he shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"Please," Sebastian grimaces uneasily. "Don't."

"Oh God," Roope bites his lip and casts an amused look at Sebastian. "You're jealous!"

"I'm not-"

"You _never_ struck me as a jealous type."

"I'm not jealous!" A blush rises on Sebastian's cheeks. He tries to breathe slowly.

"You so are!" Roope nudges his shoulder and Sebastian shoves him back with the weight of his whole body.

"You know I'm not. I'm just -" he shrugs "-competitive."

Roope laughs.

"Oh man. Sorry."

Sebastian purses his lips, biting them from the inside.

“Idiot,” he grunts.

Roope leans close, ruffles Sebastian’s hair and cups his to give a kiss on the top of his head.

“I’m sorry. I really am. But I wouldn’t worry if I was you! You’re so fucking hot together and it’s only a matter of time your next video pushes the old favorites off the top spot. And if Rod is that inspired to do acting again he’s bound to want you too. You’re his star, you’re fucking steady and solid. You _always_ deliver.”

Sebastian smiles at him.

“Thanks, bud. I’m sorry I whined. ‘Cos you’re right, I’m good –“

“ – You are.”

“I mean, I’m fine –“

“You sure are.” Roope kisses Sebastian’s head again.

Sebastian giggles and pushes Roope’s hand away.

“I mean, _things_ are fine, and I shouldn’t complain –“

“But?”

“I didn’t say but.”

“You were going to.”

Sebastian sighs.

“I just miss it, and I don’t know what that _it_ is. I’m not saying I don’t like what I’m doing now, what we are putting out, but, like – something new. Different. Taking risks. Pushing it, like, going _further_.” Sebastian leans forward to his knees now, looks intently at Roope. “Like when we did the Beach Boys with Teuvo, just following the instinct that this is a good idea. Or the ranch movie, outside the production house and the usual sets. That feeling that you don’t know what you’re going to get when you start but you _push_ to see how far it will get you. Does it make sense?”

Roope has turned slightly towards Sebastian as he has listened to him speak, watched the expressions on his face. He locks his pale blue gaze in Sebastian’s eyes, cups the back of his head and pulls him into a long kiss.

“You always make sense,” he says. “Even when you don’t, you do.”


	4. honey I’m home

Sebastian’s phone buzzes when he’s driving and he curses himself for not plugging in his earbuds. He manages to coax the phone out of his front pocket from under the seatbelt, taps on the speaker and tosses the phone on the passenger seat.

“Sepe?” he can barely hear Teuvo’s voice over the engine and reaches to push up the volume.

“Yeah?” he answers, shouting over the noise of the car to make sure he’s heard, “I’m coming home.”

“I was going to ask if you are,” Teuvo says. “Are you hungry? I am.”

“Would you like me to bring something? I can stop anywhere on the way. Hey, I’m seeing a Taco Bell with drive-thru two blocks ahead. Is that good?”

“Umm – no, thanks,” Teuvo mumbles in the phone. “I called because I’m standing in the Nepalese on our street, looking at the take-out menu. What would you like?”

“The one where they have garlic naan?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh that. And – you’ll have something with chicken, won’t you?”

“Well I’m not – nah, sure I will.”

“Okay, get a lamb korma for me. We can share.”

Sebastian hears Teuvo’s chuckle as a low rumble barely audible over the engine and feels nice and warm. Teuvo will complain about the sharing because he won’t love Sebastian’s lamb as much as Sebastian will love Teuvo’s chicken.

“Why won’t you just – “ Teuvo starts but trails off, Sebastian hears a greeting and Teuvo starting to make the order before he closes the connection. He giggles softly and presses the home button of his phone to make sure it’s locked.

Sebastian picks up Teuvo and the food from the restaurant. The soft smells of curry, cilantro and fragrant rice that fill the interior of his car as soon as they get in make him realize how hungry he is.

“Thanks for calling me,” Sebastian says and brushes Teuvo’s knee over the gap between the front seats.

“Would have been nice if _you_ had called me too,” Teuvo says, “That you were coming so late.”

“Sorry!” Sebastian notices he feels defensive, it makes his voice rise and he deliberately calms himself down as he drives into the garage he left two and a half hours ago. “I got out early but I figured you’d still be working. I didn’t want to disturb.”

“You got out early?” Teuvo’s eyes widen and he shakes his head as he gets out of the car, gingerly protecting the bags of food. ”Where’d you go?”

Sebastian locks the car. “I went to see Roope.”

“And fucked?”

“I thought we didn’t need to ask permission.”

Teuvo shakes his head again, probably rolling his eyes too but Sebastian walks behind him and only sees the back of his neck.

“That’s not what I meant!” Teuvo says. ”I only meant that it would have been _nice_ of you to tell me when you’re coming home, even some time frame. Maybe I might have had plans too. You have a phone.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

Teuvo lets them in the apartment after a short, silent elevator ride.

“Did you have plans?” Sebastian asks inside, starting to open one of the two bags on the counter.

Teuvo shrugs. “Maybe,” he says. “Andrei and Dougie asked me over to Dougie’s but I said no because I thought you were coming home soon.”

Sebastian stops his motions, drops his hands on the edge of the counter and looks at Teuvo apologetically.

“Oh man, I’m sorry.” He brushes his hand through his hair. “I really am. I feel like shit. Sorry. You should have gone.”

Teuvo shrugs, a corner of his lips curling up to hint of a forgiving smile.

“It’s no big deal.”

“Call them when we’re eaten, okay?” Sebastian sets himself on a barstool, opening his food box. “Maybe they’d still be down.”

The truth is, Teuvo loves basking in the attention of their roommate and his tall teacher boyfriend. Sebastian is not completely sure how the trio started hooking up but it is a thing that happens occasionally, and it’s very clearly _their_ thing that Sebastian stays out of.

Andrei and Dougie love Teuvo because he is so small compared to them. They squish him between them, pretending he isn’t the one calling the shots.

Teuvo is much like Sebastian in his ability to top from bottom, but he is not as candid about it. He leads the situation from his seemingly submissive role in a stealth mode, seducing his partners in a true they-didn’t-know-what-hit-them fashion.

And Sebastian readily cheers him on. He is all for pleasure, always.

Teuvo sends a message to Andrei while eating (and protecting his tandoori chicken from Sebastian’s fork) and grins at his phone when it pings with a reply.

“You can finish this,” he says to Sebastian and pushes the rest of his food in front of him, whistling lightly as he gets ready to go.

“Wait a minute,” Sebastian says and hops up from his seat. He goes to Teuvo and grabs his wrist before he opens the door to step outside; he pulls him close, cups the back of his head and claims his lips for a long, deep kiss.

“Have fun,” he whispers, licking his lips as he lets Teuvo go.

Sebastian clears the table and slouches down on the couch, suddenly at the same time exhausted and restless. He fiddles on his phone that flashes him a notification halfway through reading a news story he has already forgotten before it even reaches the end.

It’s a link from Roope: he has shared a video with Sebastian.

Sebastian clicks the video on.

The camera keeps them surprisingly well on focus in the mirror video. The details could be higher definition but it isn’t too bad, even technically, and seeing and knowing it’s him and Roope, and moreover, _remembering_ it so vividly, as sensory flashbacks, makes the content even hotter.

_Watching?_

Sebastian is about to answer Roope’s message with a reminder that it would be cool if he didn’t upload sex videos on cloud without asking him first but decides against it. It wouldn’t be any use at this point and it’s a nice feeling that Roope is reaching out for him like this.

He answers with a thumbs-up emoji, followed by two flames.

_We’re hot_, he adds.

_Fucking hot_, Roope replies.

Sebastian sees himself shift to his knees on the small screen and bow down to kiss Roope, Roope’s hands grabbing his buttocks, spreading them in a way that shows his shaft sinking into Sebastian’s hole, Roope's tattoos folding to follow the shapes of his tensed forearm and Roope is right, it _is _fucking hot and Sebastian’s dick is starting to show some interest. He rubs his free hand over the front of his shorts, down with an easy brush, up with some more intent.

_Sometimes I can’t believe you don’t want to do porn_, he types.

On the screen he lifts his torso upright again, his brown mane clears the view to Roope’s face where he arches his neck on the floor, the blonde curls sprawled around his face like a halo, tip of his pink tongue out touching his upper lip, eyelids fluttering shut until they open to show his incredible blue eyes, foggy gaze shifting between Sebastian and the mirror.

Roope’s reply floats on the top of the screen just enough for Sebastian to read it without leaving the video.

_I have been thinking about it. Talk?_


	5. on the phone

Roope laughs at Sebastian on the phone and Sebastian’s cheeks burn a bit.

“What?” Roope guffaws, “You just sent Teuvo to the wonderkid with no problem after agonizing about him to me for two hours?”

“I barely mentioned him to you,” Sebastian snaps.

Roope lets out a pleased sounding hum.

“Come on. You drove half an hour out of your way to have Andrei dicked out of your head and now you say you’re alone because you sent your boyfriend out to him? Something doesn’t add up.”

Maybe it feels weird to Roope but to Sebastian the difference makes perfect sense. Not in a way that he could reason verbally: it just _does. _He trusts Teuvo like he trusts himself (if not more). Any fun or any success Teuvo might have will never take anything away from him. They are the same, like two trees stemming from a common root, two perfectly interlocking pieces of a puzzle. Teuvo is his rock, his counterpart. He won’t question Teuvo's feelings, or his own.

“Stop. This is not why I called you.”

“You called me because you are a mess, Sepe.”

“I called you because _you_ wanted to talk.”

“We are talking, aren’t we? We can talk about you being weird.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes despite the fact that Roope can’t see it and stretches down on his back on the couch, lifting his feet over the armrest.

“That’s a much too wide subject.”

“It truly is,” Roope laughs softly.

“But hey, you. You talked about in the house and now you messaged about it. You’d try it? For real? Porn? Like, not just for your own private use?”

“Umm-“ Roope starts and Sebastian can picture him slowly shifting on his seat, or in his bed, wherever he is taking the call. “I’m not sure but you have got me thinking about it, I guess.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Well. It hasn’t done you any harm, like? And I –“ Roope sighs out a heartfelt huff, it hits the phone microphone loud “- I fucking hate my job. It can’t be worse than cleaning carpets.”

Sebastian bursts out a giggle. “That’s one motivation, okay.”

“I figured – If I don’t make it big, would anyone even know? There’s so _much_ of it out there. If I don’t get any success, how would anybody remember one guy who appeared in something nobody ever watched? And the kind of people who’d think it makes me a freak or something – they’d be the ones who wouldn’t want to tell they know because they don’t want to be the freak who has watched me.”

“Well, you _do_ have it figured out.”

Roope is silent for a second before he speaks again. “Do you think I’d be good?”

“You?” Sebastian is surprised by how doubtful Roope sounds. ”Man, how do you even ask? You’re hot and you’re hot on camera. I know Rod liked you in the tryout video and the locker room version we reshot there. He asked you to do more, didn’t he?”

“He did.”

“And it was you who declined. I think he’d still feel the same. D’you want me to mention you to him? Would you like it?”

“Uh. that’s kind of fast.”

“Want to –“ a suggestive tone leaks into Sebastian’s voice –“rehearse a bit?”

Roope chuckles softly. “What do you have in mind?”

Sebastian hums in a low, vibrating voice and rubs his legs together on the couch, the move makes his half hard dick brush against the inside of his shorts.

“Facetime?”

The video connection shows Roope on his bed.

“Take your shirt off,” Sebastian says.

His screen shows a tumbling mess of fabric, wall and ceiling when Roope does as told and takes the phone back in his hand again.

“Now?”

“Hey,” Sebastian says. “You’re _hot_. Remember it. Show me. Let me see your dick.”

He brushes his hand over the front of his shorts again, outside the picture because he holds his own camera over his chest. His erection is growing harder and he likes it.

Roope turns on the bed, props the phone upright against the headboard, tucks a pillow in tight under it to secure the phone stays put. He gets up on his knees in front of the camera, legs slightly ajar, and slowly pulls the waistband of his boxer shorts down. His cock is in a nice state of half hardness, it’s visibly thick and stiff but still pointing down when Roope pushes the shorts down along it, the fabric brushing the shaft.

Roope gets the pants off all the way and strokes the impressive shaft downward with the palm of his hand, and Sebastian involuntarily gasps at the sight. He sees a delighted flash in Roope’s eyes at his reaction.

“I want you to do something, too,” Roope says, eyes keen on the camera. “Put two fingers in your mouth and suck them like you’d suck my cock.”

Sebastian does as told. He closes his eyes as he sucks the fingers deep, cheeks hollowing. He slowly lets the fingers slide out, drawing moist saliva on his lip as he does it. He opens his eyes gradually, in a flickering motion, and licks the fingertips.

“This is not the same,” he says softly, “You are _so_ much _bigger_.”

Roope’s erection points straight at him on the small screen now, he strokes it with his big hand, back and forth, runs his other hand down his chest.

“It looked so good.”

Sebastian gives horny little licks on his fingers.

“You look so good.”

“Let me see more of you.” Roope licks his lips, knees sliding wider on the bed. HIs cock and hand stay on focus.

Sebastian tucks the bottom edge of his phone between the couch cushion and the armrest and undresses his shorts. He puts his feet on the armrest both sides of the phone, knees bent. It puts his genitals in the focal point of the picture, and he props his head up with one elbow to keep his face well in the frame. He puts his fingers back in his mouth, sucks them, moving them in and out, rocks his ass on the seat, his cock doing a fucking motion into the air, on the camera.

“Oh yes,” Roope says and keeps stroking himself. “Look at that. Let daddy take care of you.”

Sebastian sucks his fingers harder, keeps his head up, rocking his hips needily, enjoying the small friction of the fabric of the couch cushions under his buttocks.

“Touch your ass and cock,” Roope’s hand is faster on his cock, he leans slightly back which makes his abs and thighs tense deliciously, and thrusts up into his hand which looks super hot.

Sebastian keeps his fingers in his mouth, takes the other hand between his legs, on the insides of his buttocks, spreads them apart with two fingers, strokes over the stretched hole with a third finger. He pulls the wet fingers out of his mouth and switches the hand on his ass, rubs his rim with the spit.

“You fucked me so good today,” Sebastian says, “Ate me so fucking good.”

“Good to me, baby,” Roope says, eyes half lidded now, hand making slick sounds, precum makes his cockhead shiny. Sebastian focuses on it, on the flex of Roope’s arm as he jerks off on his screen, he wants to see him come.

Sebastian pushes his fingertip inside his ass, not more because it’s only spit. He keeps his head up as much as he needs to watch the screen between his legs, turning a little to keep his own cock out of the way. He wraps his other hand around his cock, strokes as slowly as Roope is fast. Roope is hot, fucking hot, his hand and the slick cockhead in the circle of his fingers. And – now. He bursts upright, god, so good, white cum lands on his lower abs, drops sticking to his skin. Sebastian feels it like an electric shock in his groin, his body reacts to seeing the hot pulse, he feels its wet warmth on his skin like he was there.

“Let me see you, Sepe. Come for me.”

What wouldn’t Sebastian do when a friend asks nicely. He drives the finger deeper, tightens the squeeze, picks up the pace, barely seeing the screen when his senses turn inwards on his climax.

They won’t hurry with cleaning up, lazily watching each other unwind in their post-ejaculation mess. Roope lies on his back now, feet up on the wall, and looks at the camera from a diagonal angle.

“I have another idea,” Sebastian says. “If you aren’t sure that you want me to put in a word to Rod that you might want to act, what if we shoot something on our own? Just, you know, see how it winds, no pressure. A bit like I worked with Teukka. Rod then bought the finished product for distribution. And if you don’t want, we don’t have to sell it to him, we could figure out something else.”

“Do you think it could be done?”

“Does it sound better to you?”

Roope shrugs and rubs fingers of one hand over the drying pool of cum between his abs.

“It sounds cool,” he says. “D’you think Teukka would shoot it?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

Roope nods. “You and me?”

“What do you think? We could ask somebody to be in it with us if you like.”

Roope smiles. “You old freak. The more the merrier.”

Sebastian giggles but goes pensive. He narrows his eyes and bites the inside of his lower lip, stretching it over his bottom teeth.

“It would be hot,” he says in a low, contemplative voice.

“What?”

“What if – do you think we could round up some guys? I have a few in mind. No pressure, just to see how it goes.”

“Do I know them?” Roope asks suspiciously.

Sebastian grins.

* * *

Teuvo laughs at Sebastian when he comes back in the morning – or after his shower. Dougie, who is, as a sidenote, averse of wearing clothes when he absolutely doesn’t have to, has cuddled Teuvo in his sleep like he was his old teddy bear, and Teuvo is still sweaty just thinking about it.

“What, Sepe? I’m out for one night and you are arranging an _orgy_.”

“It’s nothing like that!” Sebastian denies. “Just a party. We haven’t had guys hanging out for a while. It would be nice to catch up.”

Teuvo shakes his head as he fills the electric kettle for tea.

“And?”

Sebastian shrugs and sips his coffee.

“And what? And nothing! You have your cameras here anyway, and if it escalates to anything, which _I am not planning_, and everybody gives their consent to it, like, why not be ready to document – “ Sebastian’s voice dies lower and he peeks at Teuvo from under his brows –“it.”

“Not planning,” Teuvo mumbles to himself, chuckling, and bobs a teabag in his steaming mug. “You are incorrigible. Don’t even try to tell me it’s not a scheme because it is so fucking _blatant_. You know that I know that you have a type. And suddenly you want to get everyone who we know, who fall under that type, over, when they’re predicting a fucking heatwave, and get them drunk? Jesus. Might be what you need.”

Sebastian pouts.

“So you’re not down?”

Teuvo sits down on the opposite side of the table, places his mug down and leans over to kiss Sebastian’s pouty cheek.

“Did I say that, sweetheart?”


	6. hair of platinum, body of steel

The dressing room of Rod’s studio has been rearranged over the past few months. Rod has got another row of lockers that is set on the opposite wall of the old ones. What it takes up in space it gives back as an alternative background: the new locker doors aren’t dented and shabby but sleek and fresh, painted bright red.

It’s a radiant background against which Sebastian is receiving a sturdy pounding. He’s on his knees on the floor, bent over a wooden bench between the rows of lockers, letting his lips part for higher and higher moans that match the rhythm of Risto’s cock pistoning back and forth between his buttocks.

Rasmus will look so good in the video, his dazzling blond hair shining against the red background. _Roope would look so hot here, _flashes through Sebastian’s head, and the image sends a heatwave into his groin.

They are shooting a good solid one-on-one, two scenes in one go, just a quick pause for moving the set from where they are now to the next room, the shower. Sebastian can fully let himself go here but Rasmus has to save some, he’s not supposed to come before the end of the scene. He is not showing any signs of holding back, though: he’s giving it good, spanking thrusts, big hand keeping Sebastian’s ass in place, spreading it nicely to the cameras.

Rod looks at the remote screen showing the angle of the close-up camera placed under them on the floor and gives a thumbs-up that Sebastian observes from the corner of his eye. He lifts a hand and mouths “_five”_, counts back with his fingers and makes a time-out-signal with two hands.

Rasmus follows the script, pulls out and parts from Sebastian’s ass with a friendly slap.

“Let’s hit the shower, bro,” Rasmus says, stands up slowly, one foot at the time, and takes Sebastian’s hand to help him up and walk him towards the direction of the shower room.

“Okay, cut, thanks!” Rod says with a brisk hand clap.

“I’ll get water,” Sebastian says to Rasmus, touching his forearm.

“’Kay,” Rasmus replies, stretching his long legs, rubbing a reddened spot on his knee, where the pattern of the plastic mat is imprinted on the skin. His cock stands hard, shiny with lube, and he sweeps a couple of strokes along its length.

“To the bathroom, as soon as you can,” Rod says to Sebastian, pointing at the cameramen already hauling the equipment to the other side of the door.

When Sebastian returns to the moved set he sees cameras up and ready. Rasmus stands close to the side wall, back to the room. Only when Rod says “Okay, take your places, guys,” Sebastian notices there’s something more than just Rasmus: at the same time as Rasmus starts to turn away from the wall, Andrei gets up from where he has been down in front of Rasmus. He leaves his cock with a long, slow lick, squeezes a portion of lube on his hand and rubs it on Rasmus with one sweep, followed with another with the other hand.

“All yours,” he winks his eye at Sebastian.

Quite a fluffer. A horny smile ripples on Risto’s face as he approaches Sebastian, steps into the shower with him and assumes their planned position.

It takes skill and coordination to nail the scene in the shower but they are good at this. The tiled floor could be slippery now that it’s wet but is no obstacle to Rasmus who has his feet grounded steadily. He utilizes the strength of his large body to hold Sebastian up against the wall, spread legs thrown over his arms.

Sebastian trusts Rasmus to keep him pinned up, lets his feet dangle freely from the impact of his thrusts. They have started by kissing under the shower but turned the water down, to keep the moisture from steaming up the lenses and the noise of running water out of the microphones. Sebastian’s wet hair glues to the side of his temple, he can’t flick it back because his head is pressed to the wall but he doesn’t mind, he’s sure it looks good.

Sebastian digs his nails into the broad shoulders, scratches the nape of the sinewy neck, up to the clean buzz cut of the blond hairline. He keeps his eyes open, gaze intense and passionate in Risto’s eyes, panting from between parted lips. He curls his hips up to meet the thrusts better, bites his lip, licks it and opens his mouth open wider.

“Oh. Ooh yes. So fucking good,” he rambles, letting incoherent moans out between the words. He can feel red patches burning on his neck and chest.

Rasmus props Sebastian up better, stretching his thighs wider with his forearms, gripping his buttocks harder, and thrusts in again like he wanted to nail Sebastian into the wall, and Sebastian moans loudly.

“Oh yes. You liking it?” Rasmus asks and Sebastian moans a series of heated affirmations. “_Yes, fuck, yes,_” his voice rises as Rasmus pumps faster into him, pressing his body closer, close enough to what feels like smashing Sebastian into the wall.

So good, Rasmus keeps him pinned up, drums a fast drill with his hips, so close that Sebastian’s cockhead rubs against his lower abs and Sebastian takes the sensation in, reacts with a loud _Ah-ah-ah _moan.

It would be a good way to come but Rasmus pulls out, his dick leaking enough to leave Sebastian’s ass with a sticky string of precum mixed with lube. He eases Sebastian down, guides him onto his back on the floor, bends his knees high up and enters him again. He fucks him sound and good, pulling out halfway of his climax. The last drops of his cum paint Sebastian’s dick and balls with warm splatters, some trickles out of his used hole, on his rim, a sluggish stream slowly traveling down his crack.

Rasmus leans back on his knees, sits on his heels admiring his work. Rod’s cameraman will take his time, shoot a long, slow close-up to wrap up the scene.

The crew clears the set, leaving the bathroom free of equipment for Sebastian and Rasmus to clean up under the two showers of the shower stall.

“You should come by someday,” Sebastian says to Rasmus when Rasmus has finished showering and is patting his body dry with a towel. “I haven’t seen you outside of work in months.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” Rasmus says. “Didn’t you move in like a year ago? I think I’ve been over to your place only once after your housewarming party.”

Sebastian smiles and crunches his nose, partly at the memory of what the said party turned to at some point, the house tour evolving to a parade of changing partners in his and Teuvo’s king size bed. After that one there has been one much tamer night of pizza and gaming, Sebastian had only sat a little on Rasmus’ lap.

“I think you’re right. It’s about time,” Sebastian answers.

“A dick delivery?” Rasmus winks.

Sebastian smiles, shakes his head and turns off the shower.

“I didn’t mean that, just, you know. A little get-together to catch up with friends. Hanging out, maybe a few drinks,” he says. He nods graciously towards Rasmus. “But you know, for the record, I do like your dick.”

“Many do.”

Sebastian laughs.

“Cocky”, he scoffs, and Rasmus grins.

“Exactly.”

When Sebastian comes out of the shower Andrei is sitting in the empty locker room. Sebastian is drying his hair with a towel, otherwise he is naked, not bothering to wrap anything around himself.

Andrei is in short cutoff jeans and a thin, tight-fitting tank top, and gets up from the bench when Sebastian approaches, leans to the corner of the lockers in a slanted position, watching Sebastian open the door to his locker.

"Can you give me a lift home?" Andrei asks. "Dougie dropped me off here on his way to the school."

Sebastian smiles.

"Sure."

Andrei rolls his lower lip between his teeth and fingers at a spot of peeling paint on the locker.

"It looked hot," he says, "You two. The shower fuck."

"You made sure Risto was hot for it," Sebastian replies. "What is it," he continues, stepping closer to Andrei, "You have done my boyfriend all night long and now my co-actor?"

A hint of uncertainty breezes on Andrei’s face, his eyes move between Sebastian’s, trying to read him.

“Do you think it would be your turn?” he suggests, picking a flirty tone as if to get over his moment of vulnerability.

Sebastian extends his hand to drop his towel on the bench and takes another step to face Andrei up close. He puts his hand on Andrei’s waist and slides it up his stomach, hiking his top up all the way to his armpits, revealing his stomach and chest. It stays bunched up around the top part of his pecs.

Sebastian puts his thumb and middle finger on the beads of the barbell that pierces Andrei’s nipple and drags his index finger over the nipple, making Andrei gasp.

“Why, do you think it is?” he asks.

Andrei wets his lips and lets them part, drawing in a couple of heavier breaths.

“I know you didn’t come on the shoot,” he says in a coarse voice. “Did you do it in the shower?”

Sebastian squeezes his fingers to grip the piercing tighter, doesn’t really pull it but knows that Andrei feels he’s being held in place. He strokes over the nipple with his fingertip again.

“Why would I tell? Don’t you think it’s kind of personal?”

“Sorry,” Andrei says, leaning his back to the locker, legs ajar.

Sebastian keeps stroking the nipple lightly with his fingertip and places his other hand on the other side of Andrei’s chest, thumbing over the other nipple. Andrei pants short breaths, looks him pleadingly in the eye.

“Don’t be sorry. We didn’t,” Sebastian says softly.

He feels Andrei’s heaving breath under his hands and likes it, this is the Andrei he knows, under his control, eager to please, curbed enthusiasm waiting to explode from under his skin.

“I could help,” Andrei says, “I can get you off before the ride home.”

Sebastian’s cock that he has mentally tamed down after the shoot has been expressing a newfound interest in the situation for a while now.

“Okay then,” he says and licks his lips.

Sebastian settles on the bench, leaning his back comfortably down on the damp towel, and lets Andrei’s mouth make its magic.


	7. gorgeous brutal giants

“Why were you at the house?” Sebastian asks Andrei in the car, “I thought there were no other shoots today.”

“I did some voice-overs. Teuvo said last night he couldn’t hear half of my lines. And today Rod called about the same thing”

“The one Teukka is editing now? It had dialogue?”

Andrei nods.

“Yes. New teacher video. Mister scolds me for the piercing.”

Of course Rod would use it as a plot point. He has an eye for detail.

“Did you sneak into Dougie’s school again?”

Andrei nods, pursing his lips to hold back a half-smug smile. Sebastian shakes his head.

“Wow. Hope he won’t get in trouble,” he says.

“I promised him it was the last one,” Andrei replies.

“Last one? How many have you shot?”

Andrei tilts his head towards his shoulder.

“Not more than, you know,” he says, spreading his hands, “The two.”

Sebastian sneers. “I hope Rod won’t push you for more! He will if this goes well.”

Andrei smiles and shrugs. “I will worry about it then.”

Teuvo saves his work earlier than most nights, shuts down his computer, gets up from his desk and throws himself on the bed next to Sebastian. Sebastian opens his eyes – he doesn’t remember closing them but apparently the game on his phone has been so boring he has dozed off, or zoned out into daydreaming, he isn’t sure which, the device hanging idly from his hands on his chest.

“You finished?” Sebastian asks in a sleep-groggy voice.

Teuvo crunches his nose.

“Rod has Andrei’s new sound track in the house. I have to go there to finish this tomorrow.”

Teuvo rolls over to his stomach, props his head up with his elbows and extends his hand to stroke Sebastian’s arm.

“How was your shoot?”

Sebastian stretches his lips to a smile that won’t fully reach his eyes.

“It was cool. We got it all wrapped up in one go. Two takes, one in each setting, smooth as hell.”

“Cool? Smooth? I thought you’d be giddier when it’s Rasmus banging you. Don’t say it’s getting old! You spent a good part of two years chasing his dick.”

Sebastian chuckles.

“Well, yeah.” A twinkle of interest lights up behind his eyes and he shifts up on the bed. “You’re right, Rasmus _is_ good. Was. Is. He’ll be hot, really.”

“Wait.” Teuvo crawls closer and looks upwards at Sebastian’s face . “You’re plotting. And he’s a part of it.”

“You said that!” Sebastian pokes at Teuvo’s shoulder. “I didn’t.” He shuffles on his seat, leaning deeper on the pillows again. “You’re giving me ideas, Teukka.”

Teuvo shakes his head. He gets up on his knees, straddles Sebastian and pins his hands to the bed both sides of his head.

“Ha. I’m not giving you _any_ ideas you don’t already have planned out pretty far. Tell me.”

Sebastian pouts and shakes his head on the pillow like he was giving in after a tough mental battle.

“Okay. If you insist.”

Teuvo can barely keep from rolling his eyes.

“Look,” Sebastian says and shoots a conspiratory look up at Teuvo, “maybe I shouldn’t even talk about it but I have this – kind of a really strong visual in my mind.” He looks to the side, searching for words, and returns his gaze to Teuvo. “Bigger guys topping me. Four or so, good-looking blonds, me in the middle. Totally rawing me.”

“Oh.” A smile spreads slowly on Teuvo’s face. He keeps Sebastian’s hands pinned down and makes a little testing roll down on his hips. “God, you’re something. So, four golden himbos and their pocket size power bottom?”

“Pocket size? I’m bigger than you.”

“Haha. Not by much.” Teuvo enhances his chuckle by pressing Sebastian’s hands down a bit harder. “If Rasmus and Roope are who you have in mind, you are pocket size to them.”

“Fair.”

“And I know that’s what you’re going for. You want some brutal giants to wreck your cute little ass.”

“_Gorgeous_ brutal giants.”

“Now you’re talking.” Teuvo bows down to kiss Sebastian’s cheek but Sebastian turns his head to catch his lips instead. They take their time making out slowly until Teuvo breaks the kiss, not by much, just enough to free his mouth for a few words.

“I love it when you’re honest,” he whispers, “And while you’re at it, you need to tell me who else you have been thinking of.”

Sebastian coaxes his hands to twine his fingers with Teuvo’s, gives his hands a light squeeze and laughs softly.

“Well,” he says, “Depends who’s available and willing, of course, but I have a few ideas.”

He shares some of those ideas, running his hands on Teuvo’s body as he speaks until his speech crumbles into husky words panted out between kisses, dirty talk pacing his hands.

“I could ride one,” Sebastian whispers, “Really close, cock deep in my ass, another body pressing on my back, waiting his turn, the head of the cock there, close –”

He gets his hand under Teuvo’s shorts, wraps it around his cock, gives him long strokes and kisses him.

“- Oh fuck, teasing your rim while you ride the other one, fuck you’re a slut,” Teuvo pants, hiking his hand under Sebastian’s ass, cupping and squeezing his buttock. “Have you – _oh_” – Sebastian’s thumb makes a _very _pleasurable circle just below his cockhead – “Have you ever thought of trying to take two? A double?”

Sebastian lets out a heated gasp at his words, or maybe because of the way Teuvo turns his palm while squeezing his ass, making his fingertips run on the inner curve of his buttock.

“Sometimes,” he says in a breathy whisper, “But it kinda scares me. I've never wanted to try it in Rod's productions because I want to be sure it works. Maybe I could try it with them.”

Teuvo kisses him, wet and hard, tongue deep.

“You're always hot, babe, either way. Tell me more, Sepe.”

Sebastian pushes Teuvo’s pants down below his buttocks, the cock springs free. He he gives it long slow tugs, nips at Teuvo’s neck and collarbone with his lips before he continues.

“But the third guy must be standing to use my mouth, fuck my face deep, take turns with the fourth. Or, they could all hold me down, or, like, flip me over and fucking push my back to the floor, leave my ass dripping, so much cum on my face, it all just, _fuck_ –“ he gasps and curses because Teuvo’s other hand cups his front now, squeezes his erection through his shorts –“blends together.”

“Rode hard and put away wet. Just the way I like you. And you, babe, you fucking love it like that,” Teuvo whispers. He’s still sitting on his knees straddling Sebastian, squeezing his ass from below and cock from above, head bowed down for whispers and kisses.

“Get my pants off and get lube,” Sebastian pants, clutching Teuvo’s bare cock like a lifeline. “I can’t fucking take this anymore, put this cock in my ass.”

“Where’s my _please_?”

Sebastian cups the back of Teuvo’s head and pulls him to a deep, heated kiss. He lets him go, looks him deep in the eye, oozing as much intensity and passion in his gaze as possible and jerks Teuvo's cock in long, almosd desperate strokes.

“_Please._”

Andrei, the little shit, has the audacity to bang on the wall between their rooms when Sebastian’s moans get the highest but that only goads Teuvo into harder thrusts.


	8. slutty brat act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little trouble getting writing done these days. I hope you're healthy and safe!

Rod pops his head in the dressing room where Sebastian is lounging on the bench, basically catching his breath after a vigorous session of rinsing his mouth. The blowjob scene with Eddy was nothing out of the ordinary but somehow he snorted at the wrong moment and got some jizz deep back in his mouth, deep enough to burn up towards his nose.

Joel pulled out neatly after the first pulses that Sebastian caught inside his mouth, leaving nice stringy drips on his tongue, down his bottom lip and chin, a sign of a honest day’s work.

“Hey, Sebastian” Rod says, “Come see who just came in.”

The encouraging smile that lights Rod’s face makes Sebastian anticipate a nice surprise and he springs up in a perky move, tying the belt of his robe securely around his waist.

A tall figure in dark jeans, denim shirt and a cowboy hat is standing in the hallway at the end of the corridor leading to the dressing room.

“Carey!” Sebastian yelps as he sprints down the hall and hops up in the tall man’s arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Carey laughs, moving his feet to balance himself with the sudden shift of weight and cups Sebastian’s buttocks for support.

“Sebastian. Nice to meet you too,” he says, detaching one hand from under Sebastian to tip the brim of his hat with his fingertips.

Sebastian takes the hat and puts it on his own head, and Rod points with his hand down the hallway, towards his office.

“Come over here,” Rod says.

Carey raises Sebastian upwards with a subtle bounce, Sebastian feels his arms tense.

“Him?” Carey asks Rod.

“You can come too,” Rod nods at Sebastian.

“Okay,” Carey says and smiles at Sebastian as he starts carrying him after Rod towards the office.

Carey slumps less than gracefully on the couch with Sebastian’s full weight on his lap. Rod takes a seat behind his desk.

Sebastian wiggles on Carey’s lap and strokes the side of his neck like petting him was the most natural thing to do.

“So, did you come to ask my daddy for a job?” he asks Carey up close, in a soft, honey-dripping voice.

Carey is one of the few people that have been let on in his little plays with Rod, half-accidentally ever since the shoot on the old ranch. They hit it off from the get-go, and the chemistry carried on to the scenes they shot together, and again off the cameras, to a hot tub where the three of them had a little private wrap-up party before Carey had to hit the road again.

“Something like that,” Carey answers and nods towards Rod. “I told Rod I have some unexpected free time in my hands right now, if he has something where he thinks I’d fit.”

Rod chuckles. “After your contribution last summer, always. I have to say, Pricey, you really bailed us out with how you delivered.”

“Pleasure was all mine,” Carey says, grabs a hefty handful of Sebastian’s meaty buttock and squeezes it, “Working with this little talent.”

Carey’s touch, the firm warmth of his thighs and his wide chest that Sebastian is comfortably leaning against are doing things to Sebastian. He has been turned on since the blowjob shoot that left him without a release, and his arousal is awakening again. He’d love to kiss the cowboy-become-actor, wiggle in his lap with intent, but he’ll have to wait and see what’s coming.

Rod leans forward in his chair, elbow on the desk, and rubs his chin pensively with his large hand.

“I liked you together,” he says after a while. “I think we could improvise some little scene with you two again.”

Sebastian holds back his will to pump his fists and mouth _yes_, or to hug Carey with a crushing headlock. He keeps his cool and nods, waiting for further information.

“I like the sound of that,” Carey says. “What do you have in mind? Any ideas already?”

Rod smirks, picks up a pen from the desk and waves it at Sebastian’s direction, looking at him.

“The way he, Sebastian, carries himself around you right here and now is giving me ideas,” he says, swirling the pen in the air. “I know you’d do a fabulous job just tying him down and pounding him hard but I’d say you guys could do a little bit of acting. Put that slutty brat vibe to a good use.”

Sebastian is basically melting at Rod’s words. He lets his ass slide closer to the center of Carey’s lap, instinctively grinding against him. Carey rubs the side of his hip over the slippery fabric of the robe, it slides up and down on his skin.

“Slutty brat, you say? Sure feels like one,” Carey says.

* * *

Sebastian squirms with a giddy itch the whole drive home. His lips tingle with a phantom touch of Carey’s kiss, all he got from him because the men agreed to “save it for the shoot,” which is scheduled for tomorrow. Imposing this kind of a delay on him when he’s this horny is fucking _rude_.

Talking about rude, he realizes he needs to face Teuvo and tell about a change of plans. He decides not to leave it for home and calls him on the go.

“About tomorrow – I got a gig. It can’t be done on any other day. It’s Carey, he only has a day.”

Teuvo sounds surprisingly mellow about it. Maybe he doesn’t mind canceling their plans with Mikko, Rasmus and Roope – a game of pickle ball, early dinner, back to their place for drinks or whatever – after all.

“Okay! Will you tell the guys or should I?”

Sebastian exhales in relief.

“I will. This is on me.”

The guys take the postponing of the plans to the unforeseeable future with such ease that Sebastian isn’t sure if he’s more offended than relieved by their reaction. He decides to stop stressing about it and start concentrating on the shoot instead.

Maybe Sebastian is a bit relieved, too. After what Rod has scripted for him, for _them_, he can’t help feeling a faint pang of guilt about having plans, however vague, behind his back.

But come on, can it even be called a plan? It’s no concern of Rod’s what or who he does in his free time.

Later in the night Sebastian’s phone lights up with a text message.

_I’d like to talk to you after the shoot tomorrow. _

Rod? Can’t be, the number isn’t in his contacts.

Sebastian hovers over the keyboard on the touch screen, unsure of how to answer.

Another message comes in.

_:) Carey, in case you didn’t have my number saved._


	9. uncle's lap, sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back with some filthy mindless porn.
> 
> Two characters of a porn video are addressed as "daddy" and "uncle" in this chapter, heads up if it makes someone uncomfortable.

Rod squeezes Sebastian's thigh under the sleek fabric of his short bathrobe, bought especially for this shoot. No way would Rod dress Sebastian in his old _Subban Sex Ed_ guest costume in a Brind'Amour production.

"Why don't you go sit in your uncle's lap, sweetheart. He hasn't seen you in a long time."

Sebastian slides off the desk where he has been sitting, Rod idly fondling his upper thighs with his left hand as he moves the computer mouse over a spreadsheet with his right hand. Carey has knocked on the door, been welcomed in, sat on Rod's couch after short greetings.

Sebastian brushes the wooden surface of Rod's desk with his fingertips as he strolls around its end, the silk of the loosely draped robe hugging his waist, rippling around his hips. He stops by the armrest, hand on Carey's shoulder. Rod gestures the cameras to cut shooting, and Sebastian memorizes his position.

"Okay, thanks! Move the cameras, the second places." Rod points at taped marks on the floor. "Be sure to watch for my signals when we need the close-up," he continues, directing his words to the guy with a hand-held camera.

"Your prep good, Seb? Need a minute, or more lube?" Rod asks.

Sebastian is ready and shakes his head. "No, I'm good." He gives a light squeeze on Carey's shoulder and casts a warm look down at his face. Their eyes meet, and he smiles. 

"You all set?" Rod asks as the cameras have been moved and the lights checked, and gets affirmative nods all around.

"Great!" he claps his hands. "Let's go. Action!"

Sebastian curls down from his spot, keeping his hand on Carey's shoulder, and sits gracefully on his knee. He moves his hand closer to Carey's neck, rubs it above the collar with his finger, slides his hand around the back of the neck to the other side.

Carey drapes one hand around Sebastian's waist, squeezing his side, and places the other hand on his bare thigh under the hem of the robe.

"You've grown a lot! You're a big boy," Carey says and smiles at him.

Sebastian shifts his weight from one buttock to the other on Carey's lap.

"How are you, sir," he says. "It's nice to see you."

Carey lets his hand slide deeper under the robe. It opens more, showing a glimpse of Sebastian's bare, half-hard shaft. Carey gives it a long look and moves his gaze up Sebastian's body to his face.

"I'm pretty good now. Nice to see a boy growing into a man."

Sebastian turns his body just enough to make the hand push the robe to the side and wiggles on Carey's lap with more intent, fingers rubbing the opposite side of Carey's neck now.

"Oh no," he says. "I'll always be a boy to _you_."

"Oh really?" Carey says. His hand moves deep between Sebastian's thighs now, and Sebastian spreads them to give it room to move. The long fingers sweep under his balls to his taint and ass, and Sebastian sighs audibly.

"Always to a real man like you."

Carey undoes the belt of Sebastian's robe with one slow draw, drapes his arm across his waist and pulls him closer. Sebastian's ass presses Carey's crotch now, he feels a nice bulge between his buttocks.

"You're a real tease, kid. What does your daddy say about that?" Carey asks.

Rod gets up from his chair, goes around his desk and leans his butt to its front edge, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do you just want to tease him?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"I don't know," Sebastian replies, somehow managing to pout and smirk simultaneously. He leans back against Carey's chest and wiggles his butt against the bulge on his crotch.

Rod clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

"I think you should be nice to your uncle. Or he'll have to teach you a lesson."

Sebastian has bent his legs up and lifted his bare feet on Carey's jeans-clad knees, Carey's hand wandering to his exposed ass to stroke his crack. Carey's full lips nibble his earlobe.

Rod directs the close-up guy to take a front shot of the action. Carey spreads his knees wider to guide Sebastian's thighs well apart for the view.

Sebastian gasps. "I'll be nice," he assures. 

Carey's hand digs deeper, fingers rub sternly over Sebastian's rim, softening his prepped hole into an awaiting pucker. The rush of blood downstairs makes his whole genitalia plump and perk up and he doesn't have to fake his breath getting louder for the microphones. He squirms on Carey's lap to enhance the sensation of the man's wrist occasionally brushing the side of his cock when he reaches for his hole and gasps a soft _yes_ whenever it does.

"You want a cock in here?"

Two of Carey's fingers spread his ass and a third has slid in, making a short in-and-out probing between the two first joints, the fingertip curled from the first joint tickling him inside. Carey's other hand zigzags across his chest, fondles his nipples and neck, drops the robe off his shoulders.

Sebastian grips the denim covering the hips underneath him, rocks to fuck the finger inside his ass.

"Oh yes," he articulates as clearly as he can from his loud panting, "Fuck me, sir."

Sebastian leans his torso forward to have room to cup Carey's erection behind his back. Carey starts unbuckling his belt with one hand.

"Cut!"

The couch is moved forward because Rod wants a close-up of the fuck shot over Carey's shoulder down to where his cock enters Sebastian. Sebastian and Carey use the break to plan the choreography of getting rid of their clothes without any awkward bumps and delays.

The reverse ride fuck on the couch is good, rough and effective. Carey keeps Sebastian in a helpless receiving position by stretching his straight arms behind his back and clutching his wrists like reins. Sebastian is on his knees straddled over Carey's hips, and Carey pumps hard upwards into his ass.

Sebastian moans loudly.

"Oh you're so tight. What an ass," Carey talks, "Ride it, boy."

Sebastian rides. 

Rod has unzipped his pants and dug his hefty cock out of the fly. He approaches the couch now, stroking the formidable length of the shaft, strolling slowly but with intent until he is facing Sebastian.

Sebastian looks up at him. Rod's veiny hand lands on his head, grabs his hair to hold it in place. Sebastian opens his mouth and Rod guides his cock to his lips.

Sebastian gives the shiny cockhead a few haphazard licks, his coordination sloppy at the mercy of Carey's thrusts and Rod's hand in his hair.

Rod lets out an approving grunt and pushes the cock in, starts moving back and forth, a little deeper on each push. Sebastian lets him use his mouth, pleased with the way the discomfort pushes tears out of his eyes. His wet lashes will look pretty as hell on camera, he wouldn't say it out loud but he has seen enough to know what viewers fall for, whether they want it or not.

They'll touch themselves watching his young body held between and used by two grown men, his lips stretching around Rod's cock as he forces it push by push down his throat.

Their eyes will turn glossy and their breaths will thicken when the men turn him around, put him on his hands and knees on the floor.

They may have to stifle the grunts and moans trying to escape from their mouths as automated reactions to the porn, the will to echo the _ooh_s and _yes-bitch_es Sebastian hears from the Daddy and the Uncle.

He sucks Carey's cock well and deep, whimpers and moans around it as Rod pounds his ass sound and fast.

Rod stiffens for one last angry thrust, fingers digging in Sebastian's buttocks. Sebastian feels like screaming, he's so full with the meaty cock deep inside him, but instead of shouting he lets Carey push his head down on his cock.

It gets in deep enough to block his breath, and there's nothing to keep the hot jizz from streaming in. He's breathless, held rigidly and crudely, his holes stuffed full until he's let go.

He pants on all fours wet and spent. Two close-up guys buzz around him, front and back, catching the needed shots of pearly goo trickling sluggishly out of his body, down his taint, from the tongue that he sticks out to show the load and letting it drip down onto his chin.

_"Good boy." "Look at that." _

The lines of the pleased end dialogue merge together in Sebastian's ears but he doesn't mind it. It sounds good, it sounds authentic, and he hopes the live sound will be used in the video.


	10. indecent proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short paragraph with mentioned/implied underage sex in this chapter.

Sebastian follows Carey's truck to the parking lot of a small diner, and Carey gets them coffee and sandwiches. Sebastian is starving after the sex and won't talk much among eating; Carey clearly doesn't mind it, Sebastian catches him watching his devouring with a fond look.

"Dessert?" he asks as Sebastian is munching his last bite, so large it's a labor to swallow down.

"Quite a shoot," Carey says over a steaming refill of coffee after they have finished the sandwiches.

Sebastian twirls a long spoon in his sundae, lifts it and catches a drop of chocolate sauce on the tip of his tongue.

"It was good," he's says after licking the drop into his mouth.

Carey had pulled him up onto his lap from the floor, fingered his sloppy hole and jerked him off expertly, rubbing his cheek on Sebastian's as he crouched over his shoulder to look at his hand on Sebastian's cock.

His stubble scratched Sebastian's skin, Sebastian loved it and spontaneously said it out loud. Carey used the information, sucked his ear and licked his cheek to keep their faces close, kissed the side of Sebastian's neck when Sebastian stretched is for more exposure.

Rod watched them, winding down on his knees on the floor at first, getting up on the couch next to them when Sebastian was close to his climax. He dragged his fingertip through the drops of cum that pooled between Sebastian's abs, fed it to him, made sure Sebastian sucked his own jizz from daddy's fingers.

Carey gets the check, his tip is moderate but acceptable, and Sebastian wonders if they're even going to address the something Carey wanted to talk about. He senses there is something in the air, something unsaid, something that is out of place in a busy diner.

"Hey, uh," Carey says after he has let the door close behind them, "Actually, I really wanted to have a word with you. Would you come sit in my truck for a minute?"

Sebastian darts a sharp, curious look at the tall cowboy but softens it with a nod and a reassuring smirk.

"Sure."

It's gotten dark while they have been eating. The lights of the parking lot have just been lit; their orange glow reflects of the tiny scratches on the windshield the pick-up truck, coloring the view out like a camera filter.

"You remember Pekka Rinne, right?" Carey asks.

It's an odd start, really: Pekka would be a name to know even if Sebastian hadn't worked with him, but the movie they did in collaboration with his company is one of the cornerstones of his career.

"Yeah, of course, how could I forget? It was a big film we did last summer."

"It was."

"What about him?" Sebastian darts his question quickly, curious and eager to get ahead.

"He'd like to know if you'd be interested in a project for his site."

"And he asks this through _you_?" Sebastian raises his eyebrow. Something doesn't add up: why wouldn't Pekka contact him directly - or ask Rod?

Maybe he has but Rod has kept the request from Sebastian.

"He wants _us_, to be precise. He liked our work in the ranch piece," Carey says.

"Well, who didn't?" Sebastian smirks and chuckles. "Can't blame him."

"I know," Carey says and nudges Sebastian's knee with a loosely curled fist. He leans back on the driver's seat and looks at Sebastian. "What do you think?"

Sebastian purses his lips, moves them from side to side. He'll definitely need to know more to decide. "I'm not sure. What kind of stuff does he have in mind?"

Carey tilts his head slightly to the side. "I figured he's going for the same kind of dynamics as in the ranch film but I think with less plot. Foursomes, maybe."

"Would he and Juuse would be in it too?"

"That's how it sounded to me. It wasn't on a scripted stage, that much i can tell."

Sebastian furrows his brows.

"Did you talk about it with Rod?"

Carey shakes his head. "No."

"Do you know if Pekka has contacted Rod?"

"I don't," Careys says. Sebastian doesn't want to let him get away with another answer that sparse; he keeps glaring at him like expecting him to continue, and eventually Carey does.

"I don't think he has."

Sebastian nods pensively and looks at Carey with narrowed eyes.

"So this wouldn't be a collaboration? Do you know why?" he asks.

Carey looks out of the window.

"I just think it's because it's not that big of a production, not movie scale like our country thing. Just, you know, basic banging." He turns towards Sebastian and leans in to give a rub on his thigh. "But with a special guest. Someone Pekka knows will drive their viewers crazy."

Sebastian smiles. He likes Carey's touch but doesn't want his flattery get to him.

"You're funny. I'll have to think about it."

"I'll hold on to your word that you _will_ think about it." Carey shrugs and flashes him a smile. "At least you didn't say no."

Sebastian grins. "I rarely do."

Carey ruffles his hair. "You little devil," he says in an amused voice. "At least you're self aware about it."

He detaches his hand from Sebastian's hair but doesn't pull it away. He leaves it lingering, heavy wrist leaning to the edge of Sebastian's shoulder, fingertips grazing the side of his neck, barely even touching the skin. Yet they ooze warmth, buzz static electricity.

The silence drags longer. Sebastian could break the moment now, get in his own car and drive home.

Maybe he should.

Maybe he shouldn't put his hand over the back of Carey's hand on his shoulder, tilt his head to brush the side of the fingers with his cheek.

"Kiss me," he whispers.

Carey's warm fingers slide around the back of his neck, callouses scraping him lightly, and Carey grips a firm hold, leans in and pulls him close. Warm lips are soft on his first, then hard, and Sebastian tilts his head and opens his mouth for more, relishing the scratch of the coarse stubble scratching against chin. Carey's hand slides up into his hair, Sebastian cups Carey's face, pets his jawline, slides his fingers under his collar, massages his upper back with his fingertips.

A quiet noise from the back of Carey's throat is a good, welcome reaction, and so is the way he sucks Sebastian's bottom lip between his teeth, hard.

Sebastian's lips are wet and puffy when they break from the kiss, hands on each other, clinging to necks, rubbing shoulders. Carey breaks from the kiss with a gentle smirk, Sebastian rubs his lips together and looks bashfully up through his lashes, from under his brows.

"Are you in a hurry?" Sebastian asks.

"No."

"We could... go to some nicer place. If you like. Somewhere quiet."

Carey glances out of the car windows, there's traffic on the parking lot, people stepping in and out of the doors of the diner.

"Want me to drive?"

Sebastian plants a row of little kisses along the line of Carey's upper lip.

"I'll tell you where," he says.

Sebastian strokes Carey's hand and thigh through the drive, giving him directions to the beach area where Kimmo Timonen lives. He knows from Teuvo that the man is out of town again, but even if he wasn't, a vacant lot next to his yard, overlooking the dark sea from a steep cliff, is a safe and remote spot.

Carey rolls the windows down a little to let in the sound of breaking waves and the hum of the traffic behind them. They kiss, it gets hungry and heated; Sebastian feels up Carey's crotch through his jeans, traces the outline of his cock, strokes its hardening shape.

"Want to take this to the backseat?" Carey asks, and Sebastian sighs an affirmative hum into his mouth.

They switch to the back through the side doors. Carey sits in the middle of the seat, Sebastian straddles him, and they go on kissing, wet and nasty, biting and licking. Sebastian rocks his crotch against Carey's lap, straight on grinding their cocks together through the clothes, clings to Carey's shoulders. Carey's hand gropes his ass, the other hand strokes the front of his neck, from his collarbones over the throat to under his chin.

Sebastian twirls his tongue deep in Carey's mouth, grinds faster. Carey's fingers dig into his buttock harder, let go for an occasional little slap, grip him again.

"Oh man," Sebastian breathes in the middle of kissing, stopping the deep tongue game for soft pecks on the scratching stubble, "You'll make me come in my pants."

"Can't let that happen," Carey replies in a thick voice.

His fingers grope blindly on Sebastian's waistband and find his belt without hesitation. He opens Sebastian's jeans, slides a hand in, strokes his cock through his underpants. The touch is pure electricity, Sebastian whimpers and squirms to coax his pants lower.

Sebastian manages to open Carey's belt and unbutton his jeans with one hand. 

"Take off your pants," Carey commands as Sebastian gets his hand on his cock, "Let me touch you."

Sebastian rolls down his jeans one leg at the time, doesn't look where he drops them. Carey has pushed his own jeans halfway down his thighs, his hard-on bobbing against his stomach. Sebastian wraps his hand around it, strokes up and down, kisses Carey again. 

"Wait." Carey stops him by placing his hand on Sebastian's throat and pushing him back. Sebastian straightens his spine, watches Carey's face in the darkness with fuzzy eyes and shortened focus. He breathes hard from between his kissed, puffy lips, keeps rocking his hips to grind into Carey's curled fist.

There's something so familiar in the situation. A sensory throwback to his teen years: riding in cars with boys, sometimes neighborhood fathers. He was a curious bundle of hormones, hungry for experiences, a glutton for pleasure.

Carey keeps his palm over his larynx and presses it. Sebastian tenses, freezes in his place, his restricted breath superficial and short, eyes wide, awaiting.

Carey eases the pressure, slides the hand slowly up enough to trace Sebastian's bottom lip with his thumb. He pushes the thumb in his mouth, twirls it around his tongue, gets it wet with the saliva pooling under Sebastian's tongue. He pulls it out and rubs Sebastian's face with is wet tip as he pushes two fingers deep in.

"Suck," he says, "Get them wet."

Sebastian obeys. He sucks, deep and hard, eyes closed, the distant roar of traffic and the ocean in his ears.

"Good," Carey says, pulls the wet fingers out, moves them down to Sebastian's ass. He massages his rim, puts his other hand over his mouth, tells him to lick it wet. Sebastian sticks out his tongue, does thorough work with wide wet streaks, feels a finger enter his ass; he moans and catches a thumb of the hand he has been licking in his mouth, directs his arousal into sucking it hard.

"I love how horny you are. You just want to be told what to do. You've been the same since the first moment I saw you, boy, getting your ass dicked by Rod on a dirty cargo bed. How you sucked my sweaty cock on your knees on the ground. A perfect little whore. You like hearing it, don't you?"

Sebastian whimpers around the thumb he's sucking, bobs it in and out of his mouth, goes back to licking the palm. Carey's two fingers move vigorously back and forth in his ass and his thighs are trembling from pleasure.

Carey moves his hand down from Sebastian's mouth and wraps the wet palm and fingers around their cocks, pressing them together. The spit-wet hand is cool on the surface of his shaft, the other man's dick warm where it touches his. Carey's fingers are in deep now, curling against his prostate, and Sebastian wails at the mix of sensations.

Distant lights of cars sail as golden dots across the back window, drawing Carey's silhouette sharper against the backlight for the moment they are right behind his head. Sebastian stares at Carey's parted lips until he bows down to kiss him again, and the hand is fast and slick on his cock, it moves all the way over the hypersensitive cockhead, again and again and again.

He comes over Carey's fist and cock and on his stomach. He won't stop to rest, drops down on his knees on the floor in his post-sex frenzy.

He can barely squeeze himself into an awkward position between the front and back seats but he knows what he's doing: He puts his mouth on the hard cock, lets it sink in in one go, laps tight milking squeezes with his tongue and sucks in rhythm. He smells his own cum on Carey's skin, feels his hand on the back of his head. Carey's other hand curls into a tight fist on the seat next to him, opens, curls again like clutching the sex-thick air.

A suffocated _ah-ah-ah _in the confined space, he's got this, he always has. Long drag with his whole tongue, a nasal suffocated hum like the cock stuffing his mouth was the greatest delicacy he has ever tasted. He thumbs at the root of the cock, where the balls meet the base of the shaft, and Carey's hips buck up. He lets it happen, tilts his nose out of the way, sucks and licks and swallows the whole lot of the hot load.

Carey pets Sebastian's head as he lifts it from the throbbing, spent cock.

"You're so pretty like that, kid," he says. "Someone should catch that look on camera. Promise you'll call me soon, okay?"

Sebastian's nose feels runny, he wipes it and licks his lips. He has definitely been caught like this on camera more than once.

"It's not like your contract with Rod is exlusive, eh?" Carey continues, stroking Sebastian's hair.

Carey is right but it isn't really any of his business, and Sebastian doesn't answer him anything.

Carey extends his hand to help him up on the seat. He pulls him close, presses his head to his chest, strokes his cheek.

"I know you like working for him. Rod's great and, I mean, I know he has done amazing work with you. But I'd say there's no harm in broadening your horizons, you know?" Carey plants a soft kiss on the top of his head.

Sebastian picks up his pants, starts to pull them up on the cramped space. Everything Carey says makes sense, and he has been waiting for something new to happen for a while now. But on the other hand, Rod's totally unexpected on-screen appearance with him puts a new factor in the equation of mixed loyalties.

Sebastian buckles his belt, straightens his shirt and kisses Carey's cheek.

"Can I think about it for a few days?" he asks and Carey nods.

"Of course."

Sebastian pats Carey's knee. "I'll call you," he says, "I have your number. Now take me back to my car."

Carey flashes him a lopsided smirk.

"Sassy," he says.

Sebastian is already on the front seat, checking his face in the rear view mirror. 


	11. lazing on a sunny afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Sunny Afternoon" by The Kinks (Ray Davies 1966).
> 
> Drug mention (cannabis).

Sebastian buries his face in Teuvo's hair, nuzzles his scalp with his nose. He wraps his arms around his middle, belly pressing to the hard plastic of the back of Teuvo's chair, and enjoys the way Teuvo's body fills the circle of his hug.

Teuvo has got thicker since he has stopped competitive skateboarding. When he works more with his videos he sits more, skates less, and smokes significantly less than he used to. It shows on his waistline, and somehow it really suits him. Sebastian loves how solid he feels.

Sebastian shouldn't really bother his boyfriend like this, not when he's working and Sebastian is not, but right now Teuvo doesn't seem to mind. He doesn't squirm away when Sebastian moves his face from his hair to the side of his neck for a biting, sucking kiss, tasting the salt of Teuvo's dried sweat on his skin. He sits at ease, parting his thighs slightly ajar when Sebastian slides his hand slowly down his stomach, cups his crotch just to feel the familiar length and shape of his waking erection through his clothes.

Teuvo clicks _save_ and turns his head to answer Sebastian's kiss.

"Are you going to suck me or what?" Teuvo mumbles against his lips amidst the slow, soft moves of two wet mouths.

"I know I shouldn't," Sebastian whispers back, like he's kidding anyone.

The truth is, Sebastian's body could use the rest from sex just as much as Teuvo needs to focus on his work. Spit-job fingering in Carey's truck was not the gentlest way to treat your ass after a long threesome shoot, especially with someone as big as Rod. He should use the off day for relaxing and leave his boyfriend alone.

But his hand doesn't think so. It keeps wandering over Teuvo's crotch, stroking the hard-on in a steady rhythm. His lips don't think so: they deepen and tighten the kiss, and Teuvo's nose exhales horny little puffs against his cheek.

Teuvo's mouth. Sebastian loves how it tastes, he loves the way Teuvo bucks his hips up against his groping hand. Teuvo's hand is on the back of his head, fingers diving into his hair the way he likes it.

Teuvo turns in his chair towards the room, facing him, keeps kissing him in the new position. His legs part wider on the chair, his cock stands so hard against Sebastian's palm, straining the soft material of his pants.

Teuvo puts his hand on Sebastian's forehead, pushes his head down from his lips. He wouldn't have to: Sebastian wants it just as much, their timing is perfectly in sync; he's already bending his knees to get down on the floor. 

"Oh yes. Do it," Teuvo whispers, smiling with heavy lidded eyes, and Sebastian puts his mouth in good use.

Sebastian likes watching Teuvo at his work. Sometimes he'll just spend an extra hour lounging on the bed, seemingly scrolling his phone, an easy excuse for idle hanging around, as a disguise something akin to a newspaper with cut out eye holes.

Teuvo's posture is awful, he sits in his chair crouched forward, hand on the large ball mouse for tracking the video, neck arched to keep eyes darted at the wide screens.

Teuvo doesn't have the same days off that Sebastian is enjoying, quite the contrary. It is partly consequential of Sebastian's recent work: some of the video files Teuvo has brought home to work on are from Sebastian's newest threesome shoot.

Besides diving into those he hops between two other projects: gives finishing touches to Andrei and Rod's second school video, makes an easy edit of a bro fuck shortie with Foegs and Brock.

Mostly Sebastian gives Teuvo his peace. After the lazy mornings of admiring him he does his best staying out of the apartment when Teuvo is working.

He gets a waxing and does a whole lot of laundry; he goes to the gym every day and spends a lot of time on the beach with Andrei. Foegs joins them one day, Dougie on another, and both burn themselves red as boiled lobsters.

Sebastian and Andrei get high after the last incident and laugh their assess off at the poor fair-skinned guys and their bad luck in pigment gene lottery.

"What's so funny?" Teuvo asks when they stumble back home, both with a bag of cheese puffs tucked under their arm, giggling so hard that only the lids on their strawberry milkshakes keep them from spilling on the floor.

They explain, talking over each other and breaking into giggles.

Teuvo shakes his head and strolls back to his editing station. Sebastian and Andrei follow him, slumping down on the bed behind Teuvo's back, and start demanding him to show some of his finished work.

"Show mine!"

"No, mine!"

They blabber over each other, and Teuvo just huffs at them, fingers dancing over the shortcut keys.

"Shut up. You get to watch Ginner and Foegs while I write the end credits. Behave. You're at my workplace."

It makes them only giggle more but when their workmates take over the large side monitor - Teuvo works on the middle one typing and resizing letters on the text layer of the video - Warren kneeling on a couch, arms on the backrest, back arched down to present his ass for Brock - they focus and watch the fucking in silence.

Andrei settles on his stomach, chin leaning to his joined hands on the foot of the bed; Sebastian finds a spot a little behind him and starts inching his hand up the back of Andrei's thigh. He slides it under the leg of his shorts, up to where Andrei's thigh meets his buttock, and strokes his skin intently. 

He feels Andrei shifting his weight on the bed. He can picture him shuffling to find a comfortable position for his growing erection.

Sebastian can't tell if his hunch is right but decides to give it a little boost by sliding his hand on the bare skin of Andrei's ass. He coaxes his fingers under Andrei's underwear, massages the meat of the round buttock, leans in to plant kisses on his thigh.

Andrei rocks on the bed and lets out a muffled little noise that sounds incredibly gratifying. Seems like Sebastian read his body right.

Sebastian extends his other hand to pick his milkshake from the floor and sucks the thick treat through the straw with a loud slurp.

"Hey! Not on the bed," Teuvo warns. Sebastian rolls his eyes as he puts the cup back. He squeezes Andrei's ass in the confines of his shorts and underpants.

Andrei responds by rocking up against his palm and it feels nice. This will definitely lead to something but what, Sebastian can't make up his mind. He lets ideas flood his head but won't stick to any of them enough to extend it into a plan. Staying here is okay for now, feeling up Andrei, sensing that he likes it, watching the close-up of Brock's cock in Warren's ass.

"I'm done," Teuvo declares and saves his work. "You still want to see something?"

"Show me with -"

"-me with Rod!"

Sebastian and Andrei exclaim their requests in the same words in jumbled unison, and Teuvo shakes his head. 

"Well well. Let me see what I can do."

Teuvo's hands move over the keyboard. His fingertips speed the mouse into a quick roll, and soon two video tracks pop open on the middle screen. He scrolls them back and forth, clicks and drags, and each of the videos opens in full screen mode on one of the two side monitors.

Wings of a Rod triptych: shoving his cock into Sebastian's mouth on the right, dropping his pants and rolling his sleeves to deal with Andrei, bent over the teacher's desk, on the left.

Sebastian squeezes Andrei's ass again. Andrei shifts his weight to one hip and adjusts his cock in his pants, running his hand over the visible bulge. The simple gesture looks enticing, maybe partly because of Rod's hefty cock on the background, hanging like a meaty hose below the hem of his white shirt.

Sebastian keeps his hand up Andrei's shorts and extends his other hand to the zipper of his fly. He drags it open over the erection stretching the shorts, and Andrei shimmies on the bed to hike them down enough for his cock to pop free.

Sebastian pets the exposed dick, up, down, focus of his eyes shifting between the two screens.

Left, Rod stroking his cock to full hardness. Right, Rod's fist grabbing Sebastian's hair, pushing his cock in between his lips.

Andrei's erection is nice and firm in Sebastian's hand, perky and sturdy, ready to spring into action like everything about Andrei is, no wonder Rod wants to tease him about his pierced nipples and make him show how good he can be.

Sebastian could suck it. It wouldn't take much moving up the bed. Maybe shift to a 69, if Andrei's had enough of watching.

A sudden sound and vibration, Sebastian's phone buzzes with an incoming call. He pulls his hand back from Andrei and fishes the device out of his pocket. 

Rod.

Sebastian shoots a glance at the two magnified Rod dicks on the wall before answering. His lips feel dry, he licks them and has to stifle a smile, it's so funny to have to talk to Rod and look at two blown-up versions of his cock at the same time.

"Hi, Sebastian! Glad I caught you. Look, I'd like to talk to you about an idea for a video or two. When could you come over?"

"I - I have nothing special," Sebastian says. "Anytime is fine. What is it?"

"I'd rather talk in person, we could try stuff out right away, you know, just to prepare."

_We_? Is Rod referring to himself? That certainly catches Sebastian's attention.

He can't help smiling, and he keeps his eyes on the screen when he practically purrs his answer.

"I'd sure like to try any stuff in person with you, sir," he attempts at a Southern drawl. "And I have to mention, I was just watching Teuvo working on some of your new footage, and your dick in that scene where you have the white shirt on - damn if I wouldn't love to lick it up and down like my favorite popsicle on a hot summer day."

Rod chuckles on the other end.

"You're not sober, are you? We'd better leave this till tomorrow."

Sebastian should probably feel embarrassed but instead of it he rolls his hips down to rub his dick against the mattress and replies with a nonchalant "Okay".

"And, Sebastian - if you see Andrei, tell him to keep his phone on. See you!"

Rod's cheery note ends the call, and Sebastian takes his time closing the apps and locking his screen.

Teuvo and Andrei are staring at him when he lifts his eyes from his phone.

Andrei is the quicker one to speak.

"Rod? What did he want?" he asks, brown eyes shooting sparkles.

"He said you should keep your phone on."

Andrei picks the said device up at once, mumbling_ it was just on silent_ and taps through his notifications.

Sebastian notices Teuvo watching him and hopes his rapidly sunken mood isn't showing too badly.

"Oh yeah," Andrei rumbles in his deep baritone, "Rod has tried to call me ten minutes ago."

He called Andrei first. Of course.

Teuvo glances at the three screens over his shoulder. Rod has gotten down to business with Andrei whose buttocks tremble and bounce from the impact of his thrusts, and is pulling out of Sebastian's mouth with a stretching spit string.

"Do you guys still want to watch this?" Teuvo asks.

Sebastian swallows back a frustrated sigh. He shakes his head just slightly, like it could shake the inside of his head back into the mellow horny daze he was shaken out of, and waves his hand. 

"Sure. Keep it rolling."

His pocket sends a short vibrating jolt into his skin and he warily takes his phone to check it again. 

It's a text message from Carey. Sebastian turns to his side to read it on the cover of his body.

_Have you made up your mind? Pekka is calling me later tonight._


	12. alea iacta est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little moment to get meself going again. Drug mention (cannabis).

Sebastian spends some time curled up in a chair writing and rewriting his message to Carey, but when Andrei withdraws to his own room to call back to Rod, he decides that the wording is final and presses send.

_Interested ;D you can say that to Pekka. I have shoots coming with Brind'Amour tho so it is up to the schedule._

It's good enough when it isn't a strong yes or no; like a tossed coin hanging blissfully in the air, the responsibility of making a final decision is out of his hands, at least for now.

His phone beeps before he has even lowered it in his hand.

_Do you know the dates you won't be free?_

Carey's reply is quick, and that is something Sebastian has not considered. He mulls over his answer for a moment and decides he's better off with simple honesty. 

_I'll know more tomorrow_

Carey answers with a thumb up emoji and Sebastian smirks at it in relief; it looks like a good affirmative ending to their short conversation.

The door of Andrei's room cracks open and Andrei's head pops out. He has his hand up on the doorframe, like hanging from it, stretching his arm and chest.

Damn his body looks good, and he shows it off so casually.

"Rod wants us at the house at ten in the morning. Is it okay with you?" Andrei rolls his lower lip between his teeth at the end of his question, like asking Sebastian anything made him nervous.

"Sure," Sebastian says and glues his eyes back on his phone. He has found a channel of rodeo videos and wants to check if Carey appears in any of them.

"Is everything okay?" Andre asks warily.

"What?" Sebastian lifts his head from the screen, distracted. "Why - yeah, yeah, of course it is. We'll take my car, right?"

Andrei smiles and lowers his hand from the door frame to lift a thumb up. 

"Yes. Thanks."

"No problem." Sebastian glues his eyes to the screen again but instead of the video he has accidentally clicked himself some advertiser's site and sweeps the whole app shut in frustration

"Sebastian."

Andrei has let go of the door frame and strolls to the couch, almost dragging his feet. He sits down on the couch, in the middle, leaning his elbows to his knees.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me with something?"

"If I can, yeah. What do you need?"

Andrei shifts on his seat, corner if his mouth curling into an awkward smirk.

"I think my wax girl missed a spot. I can feel it." He sweeps his hand as if to point towards the spot, following the curve of his buttock to under his thigh. "Can you help me shave?"

Sebastian can't help a brief _why me_ crossing his mind, followed by _can't you ask Dougie_ and scolds himself internally for his reaction. This is exactly the kind of collegial intimacy that has always fallen natural for them, ever since the first time Rod introduced the cute newcomer to Sebastian in his office.

Andrei was a tall bundle of nerves, lust and admiration, his smile as nervous as it is now and something about the resemblance cuts Sebastian's heart.

He has no right to decline. Andrei has done nothing wrong. 

"I have wax strips," he suggests and pulls himself upright with a quick rocking motion. "Sensitive something, but like, that shit hurts the same as any regular one."

Andrei grimaces uneasily. "Thanks," he says, squirming sightly, "but no thanks. Not two days in a row."

Sebastian chuckles.

"Okay. I get it."

The corners of Andrei's lips twitch into a millisecond of grateful smile, drawing his dimples deep on his cheeks, and he nods, saying "Good."

Sebastian stores the sign of vulnerability into a place on the back of his mind, to be dug out in a moment when he needs to remember that yes, he _likes_ Andrei, he would protect him from any harm. He smiles reassuringly and looks at Andrei with soft eyes.

"What do you want me to use?"

Andrei has a flat pastel coloured razor with soft gel cushions each side of the set of blades. When he hands it to Sebastian in the bathroom the look on his face is endearingly sheepish, enough to feel as a knot pulling tighter inside Sebastian, below his chest, a warm, fluttering curl.

"Take your pants off," he says, a bit too softly for it to be the bossy command he's lowkey going for, "Bend over."

Andrei drops his shorts and steps out of them, and crouches over the lip of their bathtub.

He has shaving cream that matches his razor: curvy lines on the side of the bottle surround the word _Sensitive. _The word is far from anything that Sebastian associates with Andrei, and the warm curl inside his stomach tightens.

He spots the scruff easily; a narrow uneven area with sparse thin hair, from the rim towards the right side of Andrei's taint. Sebastian lathers it gently with shaving cream, rubbing it well to make sure the hair and the skin get moist and soft, says "Ready?" as a soft heads-up and shaves the missed spot clean with two careful sweeps.

He lifts the razor, leaning his knuckles against the smooth firmness of Andrei's round buttock, and smiles.

"Oops!" he says, just for the hell off it, and Andrei reacts as expected, flinching and glancing quickly over his shoulder, face aghast. 

Sebastian grins with the foamy razor upright in his hand. Andrei shakes his head.

"You shit," he mutters, pursing his lips to withhold a smile.

Sebastian pats Andrei's butt.

"Sorry, bud. Get in the tub. I'll rinse you"

It's smooth as silk, because if course it is, Sebastian's hand doesn't quiver when shit needs to get done. He rinses Andrei's backside with warm water, watching it stream over Andrei's balls and drip from the tip of his dick. To prove how smooth the result is, he presses Andrei's back until he's bent deep, leans in and runs his tongue over the warm damp skin.

Andrei's response is a gasp, followed by a deep guttural grumble when Sebastian licks him again.

This is so close to how it used to be, and Sebastian clutches the feeling, digs his fingers deep in Andrei's buttocks to grab them and spread them apart.

He thinks of the second edible that's crumbling in a small plastic bag on the bottom of his towel bag from the beach; he could get it here and share it with Andrei, hand feed him his half, push a softening crumb after crumb into his mouth in the humid steam from the filling bathtub. 

They could spend the rest of the evening well into the night in a comfortable blur, boundaries dissolving, numbers and stats fading to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever considered showing this story some love now is the time it would make my day ♡


	13. whose stepdad is it anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with porn, Mes Amis!
> 
> The scene shot in this chapter has a stepfather-fucks-his-stepson plot, take heed if it bothers you. Tagging is always up to suggestions, don't be afraid to request warnings if you think they'd be in place.
> 
> Lily, thank you for your help in shaping this chapter. ♡
> 
> Enjoy!

Rod turns his monitor so that Sebastian and Andrei can see it better, leans forward and points at a diagram on the screen with a pen.

“This, this and this,” the tip of the pen moves on the screen, stopping at small spikes on the curve. “The weak signals I talked about. This is what we use the analytics for.”

He leans back in his chair, fiddling with the pen with his fingers.

“Nipple play goes down well. Pausing, scrolling back, slowing down the video on those points. Not as much as cum shots or deepthroating close-ups but it’s consistent. That’s one thing we can focus on.”

Andrei and Sebastian nod attentively on their chairs across the desk.

Rod looks at them, shifting between their faces.

“And the other thing,” he continues, having started the meeting by saying there’s two points he wants to address, “We haven’t had a classic stepdad plot going big for a while. Or friend’s dad, you know, and I mean a good jerkoff shortie. _Country Comforts_ is still strong, we have a staple there, but we need variation. I’ve been thinking of doing one with you. What do you think?”

"Wow," Andrei says.

“Who’s the daddy?” Sebastian asks. He tilts his head and looks intently at Rod who doesn’t answer right away. _Does he mean –_ “Or do you mean literally _you_?”

A short smirk lifts the corner of Rod’s mouth.

“The response to the rookie video says it should work,” he chuckles.

Bless the stats. Sebastian stifles his grin to a demure smile but Andrei beams in a way that holds back nothing.

“Good.” Rod says. “We’ll schedule it with you.” He digs into a pile of papers on his desk and hands the boys thin stacks of sheets stapled together in the corner. “I figured you’d say yes. It’s hotter with dialogue and I scribbled some over weekend. Look through it and if you have suggestions, call any time.”

Andrei takes his copy and runs his eyes on the lines, lips moving slightly.

“When will we shoot?” Sebastian asks.

“Soon,” Rod says. “Tomorrow good?”

“Tomorrow or even today.”

“Oh?” Rod raises his eyebrows. He gets up and pops his head out of the door of his office, gesturing at someone in the corridor and stepping out for a short mumbled conversation.

He re-enters the room, rubbing his hands together as he walks back to his seat.

“Excellent. You got yourselves an evening shoot, boys. We can take a try at it tonight, and if we need re-shoots or extra sounds, we will have a spare day for it tomorrow.” Rod points at them with his finger as he settles on his seat again. “Gotta say I love the work ethic you two have.”

Sebastian smiles and bites his lip before he replies.

“My pleasure, sir.”

Rod hides his chuckle in a cough, rocks back in his chair and picks up a similar set of papers as the ones in Sebastian and Andrei’s hands.

“That’s the spirit,” He says. “How about we read the lines through, then?”

Sebastian realizes he’s been too eager to jump to conclusions when they start the run-through. He stumbles into the first line of the stepson in unison with Andrei.

“Please don’t –“

“ – Be mad at me if I tell you something .”

They pause and look at each other.

“Isn’t it –“ Sebastian doesn’t finish his thought with the words _my line_ because shit, what if it isn’t? He assumed Rod would have him in mind for the role. Because of their longer history together. Because it’s _clear_ that with his experience he’s better capable of handling both the longer lines and the sex.

He runs his eyes back to the top of the first sheet, was the casting written there or not? No, it only lists the three characters, and the dialogue tags are simply “ss” for stepson, “bf” for boyfriend, and “d” for the stepfather.

Rod gestures patiently at Andrei, ignoring Sebastian’s confusion.

“From the start, go on,” Rod rolls his hand. “The stepson’s lines, Andrei.”

Sebastian’s cheeks feel warm but he prays it doesn’t show as a pink tint on his skin. It usually doesn’t. Maybe his embarrassment isn’t as clearly visible as it feels.

* * *

If Sebastian is a little worried about Andrei remembering his lines those worries appear unfounded when they start in the evening. Besides, Rod has reminded them to relax, react to the moment.

“As long as you are in the ballpark. Have the right sentiment, remember where we’re at in the story, say it like you would say it if the character was you. Authentic is always better. If you deliver your real emotion, it’s a hundred times more effective than memorizing the exact words of the script. I want something sensual on that video. It will be the unique twist that will give us re-watches. Keep giving it and it will make them regulars. And all we need to do? Fuck and _have fun_ at it. Enjoy it.”

Those were the parting words with which Rod had closed the short rehearsal session in the morning, and now that they are at it, Sebastian takes them to the heart. He may be cast as a little side dish to an established relationship in this video but damn is he going to be one to leave a lasting impression.

Andrei nails the “_Please don’t be mad if I tell you something_” and has a perfectly mischievous look on his face when he confesses that his stepfather fucks him behind his mother’s back. Sebastian doesn’t pay attention to the exact words but he does his best to look like he’s hearing them the first time in his life.

Andrei does sound genuinely dirty telling it, and what’s better, he manages to sound like his darkest, hottest and most private secret is that the liaison turns him on big time.

“I’m not mad,” Sebastian says, caressing Andrei’s bare chest, leg thrown over his thigh. They’re having the discussion in bed, Andrei leaning to the headboard, Sebastian turned towards him, fingers drawing lines on Andrei’s skin. “I can’t be mad because you started before we got together. And I can see you like it. He’s hot.”

Andrei loves his forgiveness and shows it with a heated kiss which Sebastian is more than eager to reciprocate. Rod has asked for sensual and Sebastian will give him the most smoldering version of _sensual _he has in his repertoire.

He focuses on savoring the moment as he kisses Andrei in bed with open wet lips, the kiss little more than breathing into Andrei’s hot mouth. Sebastian’s tongue peeks out from between parted lips, enough to be caught well on camera, searching Andrei's for licks and touches. He keeps Andrei's nipple pinched between his fingers, above and below the horizontal piercing.

Red patches burn on Andrei's heated skin, over his cheekbones and down his neck, and his forehead is already breaking into little beads of aroused sweat.

"You get so fucking turned on, I love it," Sebastian murmurs between squeezes of his pinching fingers, between sucks at Andrei's hungrily pouting bottom lip. It's improvised but it fits the situation, and Andrei makes a submissive little noise into Sebastian's mouth.

"Like that, baby. Show me how you like it," Sebastian says and moves his lips down Andrei's lovely chin, down to the blushing neck, collarbone, chest, where he releases the nipple from his fingers to be covered with the warmth of his wet mouth. He gives it a suck, and Andrei arches his back off the mattress with a moan.

Sebastian parts from the nipple with a twirling little lick, leans to Andrei’s chest, bottom lip still touching his nipple, and darts a piercing look up at Andrei’s bothered face.

“Does he make you call him daddy?” Sebastian asks.

“He doesn’t have to. I would anyway.”

“Oh man. I hope he breaks up with your mom and moves in with mine.”

“Hey! I won’t let you steal him from me.”

Sebastian puts his hand on Andrei’s hardening cock, wraps his fingers loosely around it.

“I would let you share,” he says, pauses and strokes the length of the cock. “Maybe you should too.” A long lingering lick over the nipple, hand dragging the cock in perfect sync. “It would be a nice boyfriend thing to do."

Andrei is supposed to reply to him verbally but he just gasps and moans at his next lick and drag, arching his body up to the touch. Sebastian tries to get his attention with a sharp little tug at his nipple, lips tight on the ends of the barbell, but Andrei remains blissfully ignorant of his line.

Sebastian skips the dialogue and follows the choreography, sliding his tongue down Andrei’s body towards the cock he’s now steadily jerking in long strokes. A close-up camera follows him all the way until he has the head of Andrei’s cock in his mouth.

A sharp “_Cut!”_ stops his movement there. He stays put, lips around the narrow dip below Andrei’s cockhead, until he’s sure the cameras have captured enough footage for a smooth cut.

“Thanks, Sebastian, you can let go of him, memorize the position,” Rod advices from the side. He’s getting ready for his entrance, straightening the open collar of his polo shirt.

Sebastian straightens his back, leans to his straight arms and frowns.

“Andrei forgot his line,” he complains, trying his hardest not to sound too whiny while ratting out the shortcoming of his co-star.

Rod waves his hand and smiles reassuringly.

“Never mind,” he says, “It worked fine without it. Great job, guys. You’re making me believe in you.” He takes steps back and forth, shifting his weight between his feet. “Do either of you need a break or something? Or go through the positions before I come in?”

Andrei shakes his head.

“I’m fine,” he says.

“Good to go,” Sebastian nods from the bed.

“And you’ll hear me opening the door?” Rod puts his hand on the knob of the set door, opens it to demonstrate the sound.

They both nod eagerly.

“We will.”

“Sure.”

Rod takes one last look at the both of them.

“Okay then. We’ll go to a wider shot, Sebastian, go slowly lower, start giving him good head, nice puffy lips when you turn to look at me. Like we talked. Good?”

Sebastian smirks. “Understood, daddy.”

Rod squints at him pursing his lips and steps behind the side wall of the set, shaking his head and mumbling _“SO_ _in character_”.

Sebastian is pleased to feel Andrei’s cock respond to his sucking: it’s thicker and harder inside his mouth, against his working tongue. Andrei’s breath is thick and labored, he mumbles a “yes” and bites his bottom lip, eyes shut, when the door opens.

“Oh, sorry,” Rod says, and Andrei shoots to a sitting position, not too fast to avoid knocking Sebastian. Sebastian peels his lips off the wet cock as slowly as he can make it look natural, and twists his torso to look at the intruder over his shoulder.

Rod stands at the door, one foot inside the room, the other on the doorstep, one hand on the doorknob.

“I was just coming to ask how you would like your eggs on the breakfast. And if you both drink coffee.” He gestures apologetically towards the naked duo. “But I doubt you’ll be getting up soon.”

Sebastian licks his lips and reaches for the blanket that’s bunched at the foot of the bed, and when he gets a grip of it, he offers the edge to Andrei for cover. Andrei leaves it where it is, barely covering half of his thigh, leaving his spit-wet cock out in the open, the sharp edge of the sheet more accentuating his nudity than hiding anything. He chuckles, looks at Rod and runs his fingers up the underside of his cock.

“You’re right,” he says, “There’s no rush.”

“So, I’ll –“ Rod beckons out of the door. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Don’t go!” Andrei says and moves his eyes from Rod to Sebastian, brushes his hand through his hair to get his attention. Sebastian turns to look at him. “You like coffee, don’t you?” Andrei asks.

Sebastian nods and turns his face to Rod under the palm of Andrei’s hand that he has left resting on his head. The hand slides down his hair, pets his neck, and they both look at Rod.

“I drink coffee,” he says.

“And your eggs?” Rod asks.

Sebastian shrugs with one shoulder, “Anything is fine.”

“Anything you want to offer us, daddy,” Andrei adds. He wraps his fingers slowly around his cock as he says it, and shifts on the bed, eyes keenly on Rod, hand moving slowly up and down his _very_ exposed shaft, the focal point of the frame.

Rod moves his other foot to the inside of the room, shuts the door behind. His open collar polo shirt exposes the upper parts of curving pecs that flex slightly as he positions his hands on his hips.

“What is this,” he asks, a touch of scolding in his voice.

Andrei purses his lips and smirks, the expression dimples his cheeks and emphasizes the curving outline of his lips.

“I told Sebastian that you fuck me,” he says.

Rod shakes his head and hangs it before he speaks.

“Oh boy. That sounds like trouble. I hope he doesn’t slip it out to your mother.”

Sebastian shifts on the bed, turning a little better towards Rod.

“A shared secret might be easier to keep,” he says.

“And what does that mean?” Rod asks, moving closer to the bed, two slow steps.

“You know exactly what he means," Andrei says, maybe stumbling slightly on the syllables of _"exactly"_ but not badly. "Get in here.” he strokes his cock with intent now. “I know mom is not home. We have time.”

Rod takes the last slow steps to the bed, and Sebastian moves towards the foot of the bed to make him room to get down. Andrei shifts to the side, lays on his side propped up with one elbow and pats the middle of the mattress, eyes on Rod, and Rod gets on the bed in lingering moves, knee, fist, the other knee, the other fist. He crawls next to Andrei and rolls onto his back, propped up with his elbows.

Andrei leans in, puts his free hand on Rod’s thigh, clad in chino shorts, and kisses him. Sebastian crawls up the bed, places his hand on Rod’s chest, and Rod turns his head away from Andrei, and the script says Sebastian should say “Can I kiss you too” but he doesn’t, he lets his lips do the talking and it’s enough for the scene to flow.

Andrei’s hand is working his way to the button of Rod’s shorts, he opens it, giving kisses to Rod’s neck as Rod keeps kissing Sebastian, showy and intense, lots of slowly snaking tongue. Sebastian inches his hand under Rod’s shirt from the neckline as deep as it goes but it’s not very much, his hand is big and the collar, even though open, is regular size, but it’s enough to show some skin as a hint for more.

Andrei moves his hand up to Rod’s chin and turns it his way to have his share of the mouth again. Sebastian lets him because it’s his turn to move down.

He puts his mouth on Rod’s shirt, over the nipple, sucks it through the fabric. He pulls his hand out of the neckline, slides it up to caress Rod’s throat and the dip between his collarbones, slides it down the shirt, under the shirt to fondle the other side of his chest. He moves it down again, traces the outline of Rod’s cock through the shorts.

“Oh,” he says, lifting his face up from the soaked shirt, takes a few nibbles at the hardened nipple with his teeth through the fabric. “What a big cock. Andrei must love what he gets from his daddy.” He strokes the it over the shorts.

Rod glances at Sebastian, breaking the kiss with Andrei for a mumbled sentence.

“Keep going,” he says.

The zipper is still up below the waist button, Sebastian pulls it down carefully but doesn’t do more, sliding his hand up Rod’s shirt again. He peels it up using both hands, and Rod sits up to pull it over his head, lets it drop on the edge of the bed behind Sebastian, the weight of the fabric eventually making it slip down on the floor.

Sebastian crouches over Rod’s chest to bite the nipple on Andrei’s side, licks and sucks it, gives little bites on the skin around it, caressing the bottom curve of the well-defined muscle with his fingers. He retreats to his side, sucks with a soft mouth, Andrei takes over the other side, Rod’s hands on their heads like he was blessing them.

Andrei moves down, tugs at the waistband of the open shorts, gets them down enough to dig Rod’s cock out. He twirls his tongue around its generous size, Rod’s fingers entangling with the short hair on the back of his head, rubbing the scalp with approving fingers, the same rhythm amidst Sebastian’s longer hair.

The cameras don’t pause for undressing, the choreography runs smoothly, no need for cuts. The dialogue consists of short grunts and softly sighed dirty words of praise at this point, and whether it follows the script or is improvised – no one could tell, so it makes no difference whether it’s one or the other.

Andrei sucks Rod crouched over his crotch. Sebastian sucks him when he gets up on his knees ready to fuck him, making sure his widened eyes and trembling bottom lip show an appropriate amount of vulnerability and intimidation before he dares to touch the majestic erect tool for the first time.

He takes it good, feels Andrei’s hands on his ass while sucking Rod deeper, then his face. They’ll give the viewers a lot, it’s sensual but oh so dirty at this point, they’re pros enough to make the multiple positions look natural, like this was something that could happen to anyone, on any sleepover.

Sebastian turns, and then Rod is inside him, fucks him, lube makes quiet little squelch that the microphones surely won’t catch but Sebastian likes the sound under the louder slaps, grunts and huffs, Andrei’s constant whispering _Oh God you look so how, fuck that’s hot, fuck him daddy_.

When Rod starts to pull out he doesn’t pull out all the way, the large cockhead stretches Sebastian just inside his ass, and he feels the wetness of the burst of cum. It pulsates out when Rod eventually detaches from him, and Rod sweeps it off his loosened hole with his thick thumb, and holds the hand out for Andrei to be fed.

Andrei takes the dripping thumb in his mouth and sucks, smiling.

Sebastian can practically _see_ those dimples as a spike on the analytics page.


	14. business and pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added. Thank you Lily for helping with the words!

Andrei is buzzing in the dressing room after the shoot, whirring with chuckles and chaotic energy. He pleads Sebastian to go out and celebrate but Sebastian declines.

"I'm tired," he says, "I don't want to pass out after one beer. I've got to get home and crash."

Andrei tries to tease him out of it all the way to the car but gives in and starts typing on his phone instead, one foot on the dashboard of Sebastian's car. Sebastian feels like swatting it down to the floor but doesn't.

"My brother is more fun than you," Andre says after his phone buzzes softly in his hand. "He's going out with me."

His fingers type another message and soon his phone vibrates again. 

"And Dougie will join us," Andrei says in a delighted voice. "Will you drop me off at his place?"

After Andrei has jumped off the double parked car, Sebastian picks up his own phone and stares at the unanswered call. Carey has tried to reach him while they were filming.

Sebastian calls him back, inches the phone into a holder on the dashboard and taps the speaker on.

"You said you'd know more about your schedule today," Carey says and Sebastian has to turn the volume up, the connection is weak.

"How is it?" Carey asks in a louder voice now. "Are we happening? I hope you aren't having second thoughts."

"Me? No, oh, not at all. Still interested but I'd like to know about my role. I mean, Rod has steady work for me and I don't _have_ to do this. I won't go elsewhere just to be props for Pekka and Juuse. Could I talk to Pekka about what he wants me for?"

Carey chuckles at his end, Sebastian can't read why. He bites his lip as he waits for the answer.

"I’ll give him your number and tell him to give you a call, okay? But I can assure you, as far as I’m concerned, I can’t see you as anything but the star bottom in this one. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I got the impression Pekka is in the same lines about you.”

“And Juuse?”

Carey lets out a low hum that the phone barely carries.

“Pekka runs the show and you know that. If he wants you, he wants you for a reason.”

Carey’s assertive flattery sends a mild, pleasant flutter into the pit of Sebastian’s belly, and he shifts on his seat to adjust his hips under the seat belt. He _shouldn’t _be this easily aroused so shortly after the heavy shoot.

“Nice to hear that. And I’ll be glad to hear it from him.”

Carey chuckles. “That’s fair.”

Sebastian hesitates to end the call. Carey clears his throat.

“Are you driving?” Carey asks after a pause, just when Sebastian is about to say bye and hang up.

“I am,” Sebastian says.

“You – are you busy? I mean, would you like to meet up somewhere? Like the place you showed me the other day?”

_Oh God, do I seem that easy?_ Sebastian asks himself but knows already that as far as Carey is concerned, he probably wouldn’t hesitate to say that yes, he does.

Sebastian shakes his head, knowing perfectly well Carey can’t see it over the phone call.

“I’m heading home from a pretty heavy shoot, actually, so, like – maybe we’ll just have to wait for whatever Pekka has planned.”

“Okay,” Carey says, “Can’t blame me for trying, though! It was nice the last time.”

“It was okay,” Sebastian teases him.

“Okay,” Carey mocks and snorts out a little huffing noise. “What did you have today that has made you so cocky? No, _who_ did you have?”

It isn’t really Carey’s business but Sebastian is giddy enough to slip it out.

“Oh, a threesome. Rod and Andrei.”

“Rod the Bod himself did you again? You’re seriously dragging him back from retirement,” Carey says. “Or then he just really likes you. And the new kid too?”

“Andrei? Yeah.”

“Oh man, that’s a hot bunch of men. Tell me when it’s online, I’ll want to give it a watch.”

“I will,” Sebastian says, relieved that Carey doesn’t ask more and he doesn’t have to pull back his enthusiasm about the shoot. It’s not his place to leak tidbits about upcoming projects because right now Carey represents practically a competitor, he reminds himself.

Pekka’s call comes when Sebastian is getting home. He quickly opens the door and greets Teuvo with a brief silent kiss on the cheek with the phone on his ear. Teuvo sits in front of his computer but he isn’t working, there is a game of Fortnite going on the monitors, and Teuvo utters a lazy warning about a mine around the corner into the microphone of his gaming headset.

Sebastian retreats to the kitchen table to speak. Pekka sounds friendly but courteous and professional, happy about the prospect of having Sebastian aboard. His answers to Sebastian’s questions are thorough and respectful, and he sends Sebastian an e-mail with a short synopsis and a list of additional suggestions as they speak, a draft of a contract attached. Sebastian plugs in his earbuds to be able to read them and continue talking.

“This looks nice,” Sebastian says and smirks at some of the ideas. “Pickup truck? Can’t wait to try that one,” he says.

“Happy to hear,” Pekka answers, and Sebastian can hear the smile in his voice.

Sebastian sees that Teuvo has ended the game when he gets back to the bedroom.

“Sorry but – we’ll have to cancel Friday again,” Sebastian says to Teuvo.

“It’s okay,” Teuvo assures, “I don’t think the guys will mind. But why?”

Sebastian slouches down on the bed, hands crossed behind his head.

“Pekka called. The gig sounded good and he – we might be shooting as soon as this weekend.”

Teuvo raises his eyebrows. “That’s fast!” He turns on his chair and leans over towards the bed to stroke Sebastian’s ankle, looking pensively into his eyes. “So, you’re really going to do this behind Rod’s back?”

Sebastian frowns.

“Don’t say that! I don’t have any exclusive contract with him, you know that. The Subbans paid me personally and he was okay with it even though he arranged the whole thing. He’s never opposed to me picking up side projects. He gets his share of the exposure.”

Teuvo rolls his eyes at the last word.

“Exposure. He sure does,” he deadpans, and Sebastian tosses a throw pillow at him.

* * *

When Sebastian climbs into Carey’s truck on Friday at noon he can’t help thinking that the speed at which the things have rolled out has been faster than he had ever expected. It’s almost as if Carey or Pekka or both had just been waiting for him to make his move.

Pekka has arranged a house for the shoot, for Sebastian's convenience, he says. It's out of town but it will save Sebastian the trouble of flying all the way to Nashville. 

Carey is driving and the seat next to him is left free for Sebastian, Pekka and Juuse tucked cosily on the back seat. Pekka's long arm is draped over the back of the seat, above Juuse's shoulders. Juuse leans his head to it, and Pekka occasionally fondles Juuse's shoulder, neck and chest with his dexterous fingers.

The small talk bubbles idly in the cab. None of it is about the upcoming shoot, the energy towards it simmering on the back burner.

Pekka goes silent after a while. Sebastian senses a flash of thick darkness in the voice and the eyes of the older star as he turns towards Juuse and murmurs a soft question close to his ear.

Carey nods at the rear view mirror, the sharp brim of his hat emphasizing his move. 

"He'll want his boy to show some obedience," he says to Sebastian in a lowered voice, adjusting the mirror to reflect the men on the back seat, and casts a quick glance over his shoulder.

Sebastian follows Carey's gaze. Only now does he notice that Juuse is wearing a narrow leather collar; it peeks from under his shirt when he crouches down over Pekka's crotch.

Pekka leans back, unzips his fly and pulls out his cock. It rests on his thigh, grown but soft, and Juuse wraps his hand around its root and licks the shaft and head. Pekka sighs in pleasure and Sebastian sees the cock gaining momentum under Juuse's tongue.

Sebastian turns his eyes to the windshield, uncertain of how much of the act is meant for his eyes. Carey casts him a sidelong look from the driver's seat and smirks.

"Hey, turn around and get a good eyeful! They're putting on a show for you. Isn't that right, Pekka?"

Sebastian turns to look over his shoulder again to catch Pekka's reply. Pekka puts his hand on the back of Juuse's head and pets it with a stern, possessive rub. Juuse has worked Pekka's cock into a full erection by now and catches the head inside his mouth.

"Oh yes. My boy is always worth watching," Pekka smiles blissfully and bucks his hips up on the seat. The hard cock slides up and down between Juuse's lips. "Doing good, son."

It's uncanny, to be in the middle of such a blatant porn show when they're on their way to a porn shoot but Sebastian decides not to question the situation. There isn't much to do but go with the flow, and well – he hasn't exactly stayed away from mixing business and pleasure before, least of all with Pekka and Juuse themselves. Who is he to judge.

Juuse's head bobs up and down, his lips sliding easily on the spit-wet, glistening shaft. Sebastian remembers how he sucked the same cock the previous summer, and the vivid sensory flashback awakens a hot little tumble in the pit of his belly.

Shooting some extra close-up footage, deep-throating Pekka, eyes darted up at his face. Getting practically hoisted up the stairs to their sleeping quarters right after the take by Rod.

Rod had thrown him against the wall like he couldn't tear his pants down fast enough, kissed him hard, fucked him raw and rough.

Business and pleasure. When has he ever kept them apart, again?

Carey touches Sebastian's knee to get his attention but hits his inner thigh instead; Sebastian sits bent knee opened to the side, torso twisted to get a comfortable view at the pair on the rear seat.

Carey leaves his hand there, fingers tracing Sebastian’s inseam back and forth.

"If they give you a boner I'm sure Pekka will let his boy help you out," Carey says softly, corner of his eye crinkling into a friendly-but-suggestive smile. "Just say if you want me to pull over. I know from before you don't mind some outdoor sex, you kinky little kid. Do you want that mouth on you after he has blown his daddy? Or do you want to fuck him?"

Carey strokes his thigh higher, the side of his little finger almost reaching Sebastian's groin. A car passes them, Carey's other hand keeps the steering wheel steady, the one on Sebastian's thigh squeezes him lightly. Pekka's cock is deep in Juuse's mouth, Juuse sucks it eyes closed, cheeks hollow around the shaft, face red from the blood flow to his bowed head.

"You know," Carey continues, "All you have to do is open the rear door and his ass will be right there. Just put your cock in and use his hole. Get some practice in before the shoot. Get comfortable with his body again. I'd watch the hell out of it. Would you do it for me?"

Sebastian can't pretend his body isn't burning under Carey's touch. Carey's fingertips have dug deep into his groin now, touching the meeting point of the backseam and the inseam of his pants, pressing his taint through the fabric.

"Oh fuck," he utters, thoughts an incoherent blur, physical tension and throbbing _want_ straining his lower body.

"I like the sound of that," Carey says. His hand brushes over Sebastian's bulging erection and Sebastian winces. "Pekka, don't you think they should fuck?"

Pekka stares ahead eyes half-lidded, breathes "_sure_".

Carey lifts his hand off Sebastian's dick to turn on the winker and steers off the road, follows what looks like a cattle trail and parks behind a faded plywood billboard surrounded by tangled shrubbery.

"There's lube in the glove box," Carey says and leans over Sebastian's knees to open it.

Sebastian feels slightly dizzy, lifted off the reality. He knows he's going to fuck and be fucked on camera within hours but starting with his partners like this feels like a fever dream. The strongest link to the physical reality is the full-on erection straining his pants. That seals it; if he isn’t sure what he wants he might as well follow the calling of his dick.

The feeling on Sebastian’s face is from some fuzzy place between burning and numb, tingling, when he unbuckles his seat belt. Carey leans over his lap to open the door from the inside, the lube he has taken from the glove compartment in the hook of his thumb, and Sebastian gets out of the car, rubbing his throbbing cock through the front of his jeans, barely glancing at the scenery around him, trusting Carey to have picked a sheltered, empty place. He opens the back door, Juuse is shifting on the back seat, getting from his twisted sitting position up on his knees.

"Do you want it?" Sebastian asks Juuse in a hoarse, weak voice, barely remembering to take his consent into account. Juuse nods and mumbles a vaguely affirmative noise around Pekka's cock.

Sebastian bows down to grope the front of Juuse’s crotch, runs his hand over the denim-covered outline of his erection and unbuckles his belt. He opens Juuse's jeans, and, groping his own dick, coaxes them down with one hand; Juuse shuffles on his knees on the seat to help him strip them down.

The perfectly plump and perky bare ass is displayed right before his eyes, and he takes the lube that Carey is holding towards him. He squeezes some on his hand, gives a good slick rub on his throbbing cock, twirls a lubed finger a few rounds inside Juuse's hole, and pushes _in_.

The dark heat squeezes intensely around him. Juuse's keen is muffled by Pekka’s cock in his mouth. Pekka's hand is lean and wiry and strong on the back of Juuse's head, holding him down obscenely low, the veins on Juuse's neck showing the strain of being close to choked.

Sebastian gives no fucks to restraining himself at this point. He fucks fast into the smooth ass, panting loudly over the sound of spanking flesh. Pekka eases his grip of Juuse's head and his boy lifts his head up with a cough and a burst of splutter from his mouth over the released cock. Pekka moans loudly, grabbing the root of his cock, and Juuse’s tongue laps pulses of white come off the tip. Pekka's pleased moans fade out to blissful loud breaths, his long fingers giving rhythmic squeezes on the nape of Juuse’s neck just above the leather collar.

Juuse rises higher on his hands and knees, looks at Sebastian over his shoulder, licking remnants of white drops from around his wet lips, mouth spewing unintelligible sputter, maybe_ fuck yes_, or _oh fuck hard_, and Sebastian would give it to him anyway, fingers digging in the perfect roundness.

The working title for the main video is _Little Hoes on the Prairie_, not that Sebastian remembers it now but he remembers it later, when they're on the road again, reminiscing the pleased horny smirk on Carey’s face when he watched him come inside Juuse. It was in Pekka’s email with the attached contract form that he sent back signed.

Signed up for – Sebastian isn't too sure anymore. The shoot hasn’t even started yet and this is already, well, a _ride_.


	15. little hoes on the prairie

Working with Pekka offers Sebastian a view to a different kind of production than in Rod’s house. Pekka has an assistant director called Roman (a very attractive tall man with a foreign accent and a lovely five o’clock shadow; Sebastian would do a lot to get in bed with him) to roll the shoot when he’s performing himself, and an off-camera assistant called Miikka who keeps them lubed up before and between takes and will do what it takes to help keep them prepared.

For Sebastian, it feels weird at first to feel his slick fingers massaging and stretching his hole but he can see that it will come in handy (Sebastian chuckles at the pun) for scenes such as the one that will be shot the day after their arrival, where he has to be ready for cock right from the start.

The one that they start with, indoors at dusk on the Friday night, would work just fine without the extra help, at least for Sebastian.

Pekka and Carey are sitting side by side on a leather Chesterfield couch, having drinks and chatting. They’re in their country finest: neat shirts, crisp dark jeans.

Juuse and Sebastian are their little entertainment numbers for the pleasant evening, cute black bow ties around bare necks as a wardrobe hint to mark their role.

Juuse has climbed on the couch where he is straddling one of Pekka’s widely spread thighs, desperately dry humping the clothed leg through the thin silk panties he is dressed in, sucking the side of Pekka’s neck, licking his earlobe. Pekka keeps one hand on his ass, lazily fondling its roundness.

Sebastian isn’t that high up yet, he is on all fours on the rug in front of the couch, sucking the index finger of Carey’s extended hand. Carey hasn’t even looked at him once after the brief moment when he initially offered him the finger and watched him take it in his mouth.

Sebastian is dressed in black thigh-high stockings and a corselet with garters that stroke the sides of his buttocks when he lightly rocks his hips into a silent inner rhythm, the subtle air humping serving as a self-stimulation to keep him turned on. His erect cock points diagonally towards the floor, air hits the touch of coolness around his exposed rim where it’s wet with freshly applied lubricant.

He sucks the finger like his life depended on it. In a way it does: he’s in the frame to look pretty and horny, and anything he does is to serve that purpose: the way he arches his back to enhance the curve of his ass, the subtle rocking to show enticing muscle movement under his skin, the deep gaze he casts up before letting his eyelashes flutter as he bats them down in pleasure.

Carey pulls his finger out of Sebastian’s mouth and draws the wet fingertip along his chin, tilting it up.

“Get up here,” he says, and Sebastian climbs up to his lap, and Carey pulls him close to straddle his big hips. His hands cup Sebastian’s bare buttocks and Sebastian grinds against his crotch, erect cock chafing against the stiff denim, and Carey opens his lips to lean in for a kiss. They kiss, obscene and open-mouthed, showing tongue. Carey’s hands dictate the pace of Sebastian’s humping and Sebastian embraces the feeling of his body being used for pleasure.

Carey’s thumb is on his bottom lip again. He pushes it to break the kiss, rubs it sideways and looks at Sebastian’s face.

“I want this mouth on my cock.”

Sebastian obeys, backs down on the floor between Carey’s spread knees now, opens his pants and takes his cock out, keeps his hand around the root while licking and kissing it. Juuse and Pekka are kissing next to them, Juuse’s cock out of his black lingerie, Pekka stroking it up and down.

Sebastian slides his lips deep down Carey’s shaft, lets it fill his mouth, bobs his head, twists his tongue inside his mouth.

Pekka is drawing Juuse’s thong to the side and spreads his hole open with his fingers, saying “You’re gonna ride me next, boy.”

It’s Sebastian and Carey’s cue to proceed to fucking, too; as Juuse sinks down on Pekka’s cock in his lap, Sebastian climbs up again, Carey pulling him by his bow tie.

Sebastian takes good care to settle his knees on the seat cushions one by one, giving the camera a good view on his stocking-covered thighs and garter-framed ass. He strokes the length of Carey’s cock between his legs until Carey places his hand flat on the small of his back and aligns him with its hard, round tip.

Sebastian lets it sink in and starts to ride in long up-and-down moves, moaning loudly until Carey makes him suck his fingers while riding. Carey’s other hand grabs the back of his bow tie, enough to give pressure around his throat, and the sudden rush of pleasure makes Sebastian whimper around the fingers in his mouth.

“Oh yes. What a slut for me,” Carey praises him, in slow enough words that re-recorded audio can be edited in for clarity later. Sebastian suspects he’ll have to provide some of his noises for a microphone later, too, but now it’s too early to worry about it. He picks up the pace because he’s feeling so fucking good, he wants to fuck himself well with the cock inside him, he loves the controlling pressure around his neck, three large fingers fill his wet mouth, and yes, he is a whole slut for all of this.

He hears slick sounds of fucking and Pekka’s enthusiastic grunts next to them and he sure hopes there’ll be good close-up footage of Pekka’s cock entering Juuse’s perky ass on the side of the thong; half-clothed sex looks always so hot and he can’t get a glimpse of it now because Carey keeps his head in place. But he relishes the sounds, the body heat exuding from the side, lets them add his arousal.

He’ll let the cameras roll, their operators do their work around him. He knows sometimes he can let go to feel the heat of moment without giving a thought to how he looks: when he feels hot, he _is_ hot.

Images of the shooting day won’t let Sebastian alone when he tries to sleep later in the night. The house has two bedrooms unused in the shoot, he’s been given the smaller one when Pekka and Juuse take the bigger one together.

Carey sleeps in a trailer he has towed to the lot as soon as Pekka has got the keys to the house.

The sensory flashbacks flood Sebastian’s mind when he tosses between the sheets, slight static electricity of the polyester mix rattling against his skin: smells, huffs, slick wet squelching of mouths and genitals, dirty words for the microphones; his thighs sweating under the silicone band of the stockings, wool fibres of the rug tickling his knees through the little loops of the sheer fabric.

Carey’s wet tongue deep in his mouth, his suffocating kiss, the bow tie choking his throat. His own throbbing erection when he rode Carey’s cock.

The cameras were repositioned for the finale, Sebastian and Juuse got fucked side by side on their hands and knees on the floor, rode hard by the older tops who by now were undressed naked.

Carey came inside him, pulling out just in time to spill the last drops around his swollen rim for a close-up of the mess on his buttocks, trickling down his taint. Pekka jerked his load over the curve of Juuse’s back, shooting long enough to decorate his skin up to between his shoulder blades.

They licked each other clean under the direction of the sated duo of Pekka and Carey, who withdrew to the couch, hand-drying their spent cocks, to watch their entertainers finish each other off with a horny and swift sixty-nine on the floor.

There’s a soft knock on the door. It cracks open, and Sebastian sees the lines of Carey’s face in the darkness.

“Can I come in to talk?” Carey asks as Sebastian fumbles for the switch of the nightlight and rubs his eyes when the dim bulb lights up.

“Yeah,” he mumbles more sleepily than his state of mind would give reason to, “Sure.”

Sebastian is only half sure that Carey is in for a chat and when he slides in under his sheet he’s pretty sure he isn’t. Sebastian folds in to fit between the angles of the tall, sturdy body, shivers under the hand stroking his side. He lets Carey roll him over onto his back, blanket him with his weight, takes in the slow soft kiss.

Sebastian lifts his legs to wrap them around Carey, and Carey cups his buttock, rubbing it, cups his forehead with his other hand, brushes his hair back in the rhythm of their kiss.

“You – you wanna fuck me?” Sebastian whispers against the soft full lips.

“No,” Carey whispers, squeezing his buttocks softly and kissing his cheek and the side of his neck, “We’ll save this ass for tomorrow. You’ll take so much. Sure you can handle it?”

“Positive.”

“I knew you’d say so.”

“And I’ll like it.”

Carey kisses him again.

“I’d make you if you didn’t.”


	16. pick up tie up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My previous update was exactly a month ago. Glad to be back! 
> 
> Some new tags added for the sexual content of this chapter: bondage, blindfold, outdoor sex and rough sex.
> 
> Thanks to my sweetest beta eafay70 for your help!
> 
> It's porn. Enjoy.

They rehearse the daylight scene well in the morning, testing the planned positions, and it proves useful. For starters, Sebastian needs to be moved forward or Carey won’t have room to fuck his throat from top down.

"We can’t use pillows, it would look ridiculous," Josi scratches his head. Pekka nods in agreement.

Carey steps down from the cargo bed and goes to rummage behind the seat of the truck. This one is older than the comfortable five-seater Carey usually drives, short cab with only the wide front seat; it’s Carey’s too, he used it to tow his trailer to the house.

"They won’t if we stuff them in this," he suggests, lifting his find in the air. It’s a wrinkled old jute sack, dried dirt and pieces of straw sprinkle down on the ground when Carey shakes it. 

There’s talk about whether to use ratchet straps or rope to tie Sebastian’s arms and legs to the sides of the cargo bed, and they try out both.

“I like these,” Juuse nods towards the colorful nylon straps, “They look modern and different. And kinky as hell. Would sure appeal to truckers too.”

Carey scrunches his nose and releases the ratchet pulling Sebastian’s left knee to the side.

“I’m not sure. I’d go for rope but –” he shrugs – “I’m a cowboy, I know my knots.”

Pekka knits his eyebrows and lifts his fist to his chin, leaning to it pensively, rubbing his lips with his index finger.

“You both have a point,” he says. ”But with this kind of an old truck and the sack and straw –” he nods towards the cargo bed with said decorations – “I think the rope would be a better look.”

Rope it is, and despite its surprising softness it chafes Sebastian’s skin where it digs into his limbs – between his biceps and shoulders, below his elbows and around his wrists, under his knees and around his ankles. His arms are anchored to metal loops on the head of the cargo bed, legs spread to both sides, bent and lifted up. His tailbone is on the floor of the bed, pressing on its worn-out lined metal. His back is leaning on the sack filled with pillows gathered around the house and Carey’s trailer.

The base of an anal plug shines bright towards the tailgate between his spread buttocks.

"Everything good, Sebastian?"

Sebastian hears Roman Josi’s voice outside his blindfold and he lifts the thumb of his restrained hand, nods because a ball gag is shutting his mouth.

“Rolling in five! Ready, please – and action!” Josi’s voice is more distant now, he has retreated behind the cameras.

The truck swings a little when Carey steps down from the cab and bangs the door shut. Juuse follows his example on the other side of the truck.

They haven’t driven with Sebastian on board in the back, but they act like Carey had just parked it on the yard where Pekka is standing a few feet behind the vehicle.

The camera pans to follow Carey’s stroll to the back of the truck. He drops the tailgate open, and the camera steadies on a wide shot that shows them all. Tied up Sebastian is in the middle, his naked spread crotch the clear focal point of the picture.

"Surprise, sir," Carey says to Pekka, tipping his hat. "Me and the boy brought you a little gift."

"Oh my," Pekka chuckles and Sebastian knows from the script that he rubs his hands together. "Isn’t that a treat."

"You deserve it," Juuse says.

"Dig in," Carey says. "Look at that hole, sir. He’s all ready for action."

The cargo bed swings on the springing when Pekka hops on. His boots approach Sebastian, steps echoing on the metal.

_“Oh yes," _Pekka mumbles as he looks at the gift down by his feet, running his hand over his crotch to enhance a good working erection when it’s time to open his jeans.

Pekka kneels by Sebastian. His knee brushes Sebastian’s buttock and the side of his thigh, and Pekka’s fingers touch the base of the plug in his lubed ass. The hand stops there only briefly on its way to squeeze his buttock, as if to check its firmness.

"Some prime fuckmeat," Pekka praises, stroking Sebastian’s stretched thigh. His thumb draws a circle on the base of the plug, stops and pushes it; Sebastian throws his head back in response to the shift of the pressure inside him.

“Oh _sweetie_,” Pekka says, sounding delighted by the reaction. "Your ass is so ready for action, isn’t it?"

Pekka shifts, Sebastian hears the clank of his belt buckle and the rustle of his jeans when he gets them down. The fingertips are on the plug again; Pekka takes a good grip of it and pulls it off slowly, twisting and tilting it to make its latex bumps stimulate Sebastian on the inside.

Sebastian gives the camera reactions, flexes his limbs against the restraints, salivates against the plastic ball stuffed in his mouth, breathes out a stifled moan.

“Sure,” Pekka says, putting down the plug and rubbing the exposed rim. “You will be fucked, don’t worry.”

Sebastian settles to breathing heavily and sensing Pekka’s touches and his presence. Pekka shuffles closer; his arm brushes Sebastian’s cheek when he places his hand on the sack behind Sebastian’s shoulder to support himself while guiding his cock to the right place. Sebastian hears Pekka’s breath and feels the fleshy pressure of the cockhead on his opening.

Pekka presses in, slowly for the close-up camera, and lets out a long guttural sigh. The shaft entering Sebastian’s ass stretches it on the inside as much as the pulling ropes are spreading it apart on the outside.

Pekka bottoms out, pulls back, thrusts in again. A low _oh fuck, yes, yes _paces his moves.

“Oh guys, guys,” he says between the next few thrusts, "Man, what an ass. You’re too generous. You’ve got to come and share this treat."

“You sure?” Carey asks.

“Oh yes man,” Pekka utters, halting for a second with his cock halfway in. “C’mon.”

Carey undresses at this point, hops naked onto the cargo bed.

“Yeah, good,” Pekka goads him in his breathy, sex-thick tone. “Take his mouth.”

Carey is already up by Sebastian’s head. He settles over his face, back to the cab of the truck; Sebastian smells his crotch, feels the inside of his thigh brushing against his cheek when he finds a steady position for his feet on the sides of the sack.

“Let’s go, baby,” Carey says. He puts one hand under Sebastian’s chin and the other on his forehead and tilts his face up. Sebastian’s neck arches over the sack, the front stretching straight almost violently.

Carey rips the ball gag out of his mouth and puts his cockhead in its place. He makes sure Sebastian’s mouth is open for him by pressing his chin down while he starts a slow slide in.

Sebastian lets the dick slide down into his mouth. Carey gives him a few shallow, testing moves before starting to push in for real, slowly breaking the barriers to his throat.

“God that’s hot,” Pekka says between his legs. He picks up the pace in his fucking, a hot filling friction inside him. Carey’s cock is all the way in, it fills his mouth and blocks his throat now, his balls smother his nose when he’s down the deepest.

Sebastian’s eyes see nothing but black. The ropes keep his body in the helpless position, a mere object, a set of holes to be fucked under the glaring sun, exposed to the elements.

Pekka slows down and pulls out; Sebastian can feel some precum dripping on him.

“Son, I want you to fuck him too,” Pekka says.

The truck sways again after a moment, Juuse having undressed before taking Pekka’s place. (It would be a waste to show him with his pants only partly down; he has the nicest round ass.)

Juuse sits on his heels and pushes into Sebastian’s ass. He makes his move with his back straight up, giving a good angle for the camera held in a small crane above them.

Carey pulls his cock up from Sebastian’s mouth with the last long, slow move. He lifts his leg carefully over him and moves to his side.

Another hand, Pekka’s, grabs Sebastian’s chin and turns his face abruptly towards the other side, and Pekka’s cock slides into his mouth, tastes of lube, precum and his own ass mixing with what still lingers on his tongue after Carey.

He sucks Pekka with hollowed cheeks, spit bursting from the corner of his lip on each back-and-forth move of Pekka fucking his face. Slick sounds of Carey jerking off next to his ear make him anticipate the first load on his face soon enough and he’s almost right.

It’s Pekka who pulls out, and Sebastian’s face is turned the other way now. Carey’s cock re-enters his mouth from the new position. It’s leaking already and his own cock twitches with delight because suddenly Juuse hits him deep in a _very_ pleasurable way, and Juuse’s hand wraps around his cock. A dollop of spit drops on his cockhead and Juuse smears it down with his finger.

He sucks Carey’s cock in his mouth; Carey’s taste has taken over Pekka’s and his own again. Juuse leans back while fucking into him. The new angle of his cock massages his prostate. Fuck, the young star knows some _nice_ moves for a well-known bottom boy.

Pekka lets out a growling moan. The quick-paced squelch between his hand and his cock stops, and wet ropes land on Sebastian’s cheek, next to where his lips are closed around Carey’s shaft.

The sight spurs Carey into fucking his mouth faster until he backs out almost violently, leaving a trail of cum on his tongue before spraying a blotched mess on his face: lips, nose, cheekbone, all the way up to the black blindfold.

Juuse’s hand leaves Sebastian’s cock at the moment when he’s on the edge of his climax, but his cock stays inside of him. Juuse keeps rocking his pelvis into Sebastian; a trance-like jerking motion of his hard cock stimulates his prostate head, making his spine feel like wobbling jelly and fingers dig into his helplessly spread inner thighs.

Push, push, in, and Sebastian’s cock twitches uncontrollably over his belly and spills his load in pulses that land on his skin.

He hears the men catching their breaths above him, their seed slowly dripping down his face as his own pools between his abs. Juuse is still moving inside him but the rocking jerks are growing more rigid and his breath hitches.

He thrusts in, in, stays there, a death grip of Sebastian’s thighs may show later as small round bruises by his fingertips, and something in Sebastian rejoices the thought of it.

Josi gives directions in a lowered voice from the side. Juuse pulls out with a wet, almost aching pop, leaving Sebastian’s fucked ass throbbing with contractions. Juuse’s cock drips with the weak tail of his ejaculation, and he gets up on high knees to add his contribution to the mess on Sebastian’s stomach.

“Keep it rolling, we’ll cut the break out in the edit,” Josi says to the cameramen. His “_Cut!”_ a moment later fades into the background noise.

Carey lifts Sebastian’s blindfold, gingerly keeping from sweeping the drops of cum off his face, brushes tenderly the skin under his eyes. Sebastian hasn’t noticed how he has been sweating under the black fabric, but feels it as an itch now, and the caressing touch feels nice and calming.

“You good?” Carey asks, loosening the knots of the ropes pulling Sebastian’s arms to his sides. Sebastian nods as the strain on his shoulder joints and elbows eases.

“I’m fine.” His voice comes out hoarse and dry.

Carey tugs at the ropes to loosen them further. Miikka has walked to the side of the truck and hands Carey a towel and a bottle of water over the edge of the cargo bed.

Carey drapes the towel around Sebastian’s shoulders and rubs his upper back through it. He pops open the sports cap of the water bottle and holds it towards Sebastian, raising his eyebrow to a question. Sebastian nods gratefully and opens his mouth, and Carey squirts water onto his tongue, gingerly guarding the cum from being rinsed off.

“Thanks,” Sebastian says after swallowing and lets out a deep breath.

“Do you guys want to rest between the takes? We can redo the cumface with makeup,” Josi suggests, leaning to the open tailgate. Behind him, the film crew is moving two of the three cameras to the next spot, a patch of grassy ground by the side of the truck.

“What do you think? Want a break or are you good to go?” Carey asks Sebastian, his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, thumb digging into a sore muscle by his spine, massaging it in a way that sends soothing waves into Sebastian’s strained body.

Sebastian knows he can catch his breath while the cameras are being set, and it’s not like the other guys’ dicks are in full action mode either.

“If you can go, I can go,” he says.

Carey smiles from up close, it reaches his eyes and draws deep dimples on his cheeks, and he forms some silent words on his well-defined lips, maybe _that’s my boy_ and Sebastian feels giddy. Drying sweat and cum and the jute fibers of the rope itch on his skin but his body is riding the afterwave of a sex high, lust and curiosity and willingness to show his skill pulsating deep within, ready to resurface when needed.

Miikka helps the other actors prepare but Carey takes it upon himself to add lubrication on Sebastian until it’s time to go. Miikka takes the water bottle and the towel out of the set, Carey pulls the blindfold back down over Sebastian’s eyes and they take their positions.

One hand-held camera shoots Sebastian being undone from the ties in rough moves, only the ones around his wrists remaining. Carey uses them to tie his hands behind his back after dragging him up by his hand like a kid.

Carey and Pekka whisk him down from the truck and Josi asks them to halt there for a new camera angle.

When they’re told to go on with the action, he’s thrown on his knees on the ground. The moves look rougher than they are; it’s easy for him to balance himself to a steady position on spread knees, and Carey supports him up from the ties around his wrists as he pushes his back forward to bend his ass up on display.

"Oh nice," Pekka’s voice sounds from above his face, Juuse’s adding to it with an agreeing hum.

Carey keeps the ropes tight in one hand and lands the other one on Sebastian’s buttock, kneading it to the side. Sebastian sways on his knees, just a slight shift of weight to ensure he is well spread for the close-up camera, and Carey starts coaxing two joined fingertips into Sebastian’s ass. He inches them in and pulls them back, spreading them apart on the backwards move as much as Sebastian’s hole gives in.

A wet pulse of Juuse’s cum oozes out on his rim between the two fingers.

“Whoa,” Carey points out loudly, “Your son shot a nice and nasty cream filling in this bitch’s ass. You should be proud!”

He inches the fingers inside again, keeping them ajar to show off the trickling cum for the lens of the close-up camera. Sebastian lets out a quiet moan that Pekka catches up on. He cups Sebastian’s cheek and strokes it.

“Some pretty mess on this face too. Could use more, couldn’t you.”

The stretch of Sebastian’s ass intensifies. Carey keeps his fingers forced apart but adds his cock to the mix, guiding its tip to the opening on top of the fingers, like they were railroad tracks leading into a tunnel.

He presses in. Fingers first, snaking deeper, all the way to the knuckle, curling the very tips like hooks against the flesh wall. Then his cock, crawling in like a meaty snake, an almost impossible filling stretch. Sebastian breaks into a sweat; the wave of pleasure over the pain is overwhelming, the fingertips pressing near his prostate head an electric whirr of overstimulation on the root of his cock.

There’s a slight sticky-wet squelch, must be the way the cock forces the last drops of Juuse’s cum to trickle outside on his stretched rim; he hopes to see it in an HD quality close-up someday.

The flat hard plain of Carey’s hips hits his buttocks; he’s in all the way, the head of his cock hitting him inside. He pulls back, another cautious thrust, cautious because Carey has to mind his own knuckles and fingers, but the stretch remains intense and hard. Sebastian moans loudly, volume close to a scream, sweating under his blindfold.

Pekka lifts Sebastian’s chin up, aligns it with his throat, and pushes his thumb between his lips, forcing them wide open while Carey keeps fucking into his ass.

“Give it to him, son,” Pekka says.

Rustling on the grass, Juuse shuffles closer on his knees. Pekka holds Sebastian’s face in line for him, and Juuse sticks his cock in the gaping mouth.

“Suck,” he says.

Sebastian uses his mouth the little he can in the position where his chin is forced forward. Juuse’s cock rolls on his tongue, the tip hitting his tonsils again and again; he struggles against gagging in a way he seldom does, the pull of the rope digging into his wrists, the strain of his arms pulling back on his shoulders.

Carey’s fingers curl inside him, he moans around Juuse’s cock but the sound is stifled effectively, coming out instead as moisture welling under his eyelids, on the bottom of his nostrils.

“Let me,” Pekka says, and Juuse pulls out and moves to the side, and Pekka’s cock takes over Sebastian’s mouth. He jerks it in front of his face first, the moist cockhead slapping against his lips and smearing them with precum, then he slides in and starts a crude, shallow back-and-forth fucking.

Carey slips his fingers out of Sebastian’s ass but keeps his cock in. He grabs his buttocks with both hands, spreads them apart with a steel grip for a more vigorous and deep pounding.

Pekka’s moves are not so shallow and short anymore. He keeps one hand on Sebastian’s throat, supporting it up, but digs the other one into his hair on the back of his head, pushes deep. He locks Sebastian’s head in his grip, his face against his crotch, stays there until Sebastian fears he’s going to burst out a violent cough and sneeze from being choked, pulls back, lets him breath, thrusts in again.

Carey pumps his ass fast fast fast, enhances it with slaps on his buttock, the other hand on the rope holding his wrists, spewing filthy huffs at him. Pekka is back at his short back and forth thrusts, fucks his wet mouth. Suddenly he halts, and a finger hooks the corner of Sebastian's mouth next to the cock.

Pekka shifts towards the other side. Bodies rustle and shuffle, and the tip of Juuse’s cock butts to the corner of Sebastian’s mouth next to the hooking fingertip.

Sebastian’s lips get stretched to sides, Pekka leans to the side and Juuse coaxes in next to him. Only the very tip gets past Sebastian’s lips until Sebastian helps with slight moves, and the cockhead plops in, pressing tight against Pekka’s.

Juuse doesn't hold his cock there for long; the grotesque position is too awkward to hold steadily when Carey keeps pounding him with speed and force. Juuse slips out, and the slick sound indicates he’s jerking off by Sebastian’s cheek.

Pekka is in front of him again, holding his head between his hands, and Sebastian sucks him, tastes the precum leaking into his mouth until the dick twitches for the real thing, and the hot pulse covers his tongue. He opens his mouth, lets the trail drip on his bottom lip and chin.

Carey leans back and pulls out, halts in the spot where the widest part of his cockhead stays just inside Sebastian. He paints his loose rim white with his load when he finally pulls back the last remaining inch.

He lets go of Sebastian’s wrists, easing Sebastian’s chest down on the ground. Sebastian pants there, face turned to the side, cheek on the cool grass.

“Son, want to give yours to him too?” Pekka asks.

Juuse utters a thick _yeah_ and circles to behind Sebastian and gets on his knees, emptying himself with a few brisk, unceremonious thrusts into the well-used ass.

Sebastian lets his knees give in, slouches on his belly, legs ajar and one knee bent just enough to keep his ass on display.

The cool air hits the exposed skin of his taint and balls where they are wet from the two men’s fresh cum, Pekka’s ropes drying slowly on his face.

He never fails to give them their money shot.


	17. save a horse

Pekka knocks on the door of Carey’s trailer and peeks inside.

“The showers are free, if you want to go. Roman ordered us pizzas and sushi,” he says.

Carey props himself up enough to make an eye contact with Pekka at the door from the bedroom section in the back of the trailer.

“Thanks, Pekka! We’ll be right there,” he says.

When Pekka is gone, he strokes Sebastian’s upper arm and kisses his cheek.

“Shall we?” he asks.

Carey took Sebastian to his trailer right after the shoot.

He had untied Sebastian’s wrists on the set, rubbed gently over the pressed markings from the ropes, wiped his face with his bare hands until Miikka handed him tissues and the towel he had used before. He had wrapped Sebastian in the towel and held him in his arms, sitting on the ground, until the cameras had been removed from around them, and a long time after that.

“You’re so good at this,” he had murmured into Sebastian’s ear, his cheek pressed to his hair. “So good. Brave boy.”

He walked Sebastian under his arm to his trailer, gave him water, helped him on the bed in the back. He drew a blanket over him and settled close, spooning him, drawing long strokes along his back and arms.

Sebastian turned his face to look at him over his shoulder, reluctant to follow his post-sex drowsiness to a full sleep. Carey apparently took it as a hint and bowed over to kiss his lips.

They made out slowly, Sebastian licking his lips after they stopped.

“You didn’t bring your horse here?” Sebastian asked. His body sent him sensory flashbacks to the sex, and he felt he needed a light conversation to distract his mind from getting overwhelmed by them.

Carey looked down, hanging his head.

“No. She’s injured – it’s a stifle problem, I can’t ride her at the moment.”

“That’s sad. It’s the one you had with you last summer?”

Carey nodded. “Yeah. Still my best rodeo ride.”

“You’re not – you don’t plan to put her down, or?” Sebastian asked warily, uncertain how to end his sentence.

“No – no way. She’s in a clinic,” he said.

“Do you still compete? Are you riding another horse now?”

Carey tilted his head to the side. “I had to sell my next best one in the spring. Right now I don’t have any that would be good enough to really compete for prize money. I’m borrowing one from my header.”

“Header?”

“You know, the other guy, the one who ropes the head.”

“Ah, sure.”

Carey looked away and worried his lip and Sebastian felt sorry for the direction the conversation had taken.

“I hope they get her well soon,” he said.

Carey nodded, looking blindly out of the dusty rear window of the trailer.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Pekka’s invitation is a welcome distraction to the uncomfortably wistful mood.

Carey lends Sebastian an old robe when they head to the house. They share the shower of the master bedroom – the one in Sebastian’s guest room had stopped giving hot water in the morning – and Carey insists on shampooing his hair and lathering him all over with soap. Sebastian teases him about it.

“Do you ever think you’re stuck in your role in our last movie?”

Carey shrugs his question off with a smirk and keeps on rubbing his scalp with his fingertips.

“So what? I wouldn’t say no to a head massage if I were you,” Carey says.

After the shower he wraps a clean towel around Sebastian, ruffles his hair with it. Sebastian giggles softly when the fingers sweep behind his ears.

“You’re something. Giving me childhood flashbacks to beach days,” he says.

“You’re welcome. Sounds like a happy memory.”

Sebastian realizes he’s starving when he looks at the food laid on the table, unceremonious in the home delivery packages.

He dips a sushi in soy sauce and sticks it in his mouth with his fingers, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste, sucking his fingertips clean of the acidic, salty remnants stuck on his skin.

“Oh God,” he moans, “I’m so glad we get to _eat_ here.” He opens his eyes and blinks at Juuse, “Do you remember the Sunday when Rod made us shoot after a two-hour workout at the gym?”

Juuse nods and chuckles. “Yeah. ‘That muscle definition looks so good, we’ll have lunch when we are done’. Christ.” He shakes his head.

“But you did look good,” Pekka points out, and Juuse casts his eyes coyly down to his plate and chuckles.

Sebastian enjoys the clatter and chatter around the table. The filling and tasty comfort food and easily flowing beer ground and relax him, offer new kinds of satisfying sensations to his strained, hyper-stimulated body.

“I’m glad you had second thoughts about us,” Pekka says, tilting his bottle towards Sebastian.

There’s something off with the words “second thoughts” but Sebastian doesn’t want to ask what Pekka means, so he shrugs in lieu of an answer, smiling.

“Well, it was fun,” he says.

“Thank you for convincing him to do this” Juuse says, nodding at Carey.

Carey smirks and takes a long sip from his bottle.

“Like I had a choice,” he says, and reaches for another slice of pizza.

There’s some welcome idle time for rest after the dinner – for Sebastian, that is; Roman and Pekka are busy scrolling through most of the raw footage. If they need to shoot some filler material or re-record some voices, it’s easiest to do it while they are all still together and the technical equipment is available.

Sebastian goes back to his bedroom and throws himself on his belly on the bed, drifting soon into a hazy state of zoning off and on between sleep and full consciousness. The small amount of alcohol from the couple of beers he had with the food helps weigh down his limbs.

He doesn’t know how long he has been napping when Carey knocks on the doorframe, looking at him from the already cracked door.

“Pekka said your stuff looks and sounds great,” he says, “The mics didn’t pick all his and Juuse’s lines too well but they can redo them in Nashville.”

Sebastian sees it’s getting dark but he has no better idea of the time.

Carey opens the door wider, steps into the room and strolls to the bed, sitting on its edge. Sebastian gets guarded – the shoot was hot, he’s definitely attracted to the man, but he’d rather not have him come on to him right now.

“We were talking over there – no pressure, but since we’re all here, do you have the energy to shoot an extra scene or two?” he asks. “Just, you know, for short clips, simple boning.”

Sebastian props his chest up with one arm, twisting his torso towards Carey, and yawns. He wasn’t planning for anything more but he won’t say no to the money he’ll make for each individual video he can deal his ass into this weekend.

And it’s not bad, at least not that bad that he would let his fatigue show to the viewers.

He makes out and gets undressed with Juuse, goes down on his ass, Juuse stretched on his stomach on the bed, legs shot to the sides in one of his enviable dancer’s splits. He digs in deep and dirty, putting his whole mouth to work, licks Juuse wet, gives playful but greedy bites on his round buttocks. He fucks his hole in the same position, doesn’t come too hard but enough to show some cum both in and on Juuse’s ass.

He watches Carey fuck Juuse, equally split but rougher, pinning him to the mattress by wrists crossed behind his back with one hand, the other hand pushing his head down, moving on to choke his throat.

He does a one-on-one with Pekka, gets his ass eaten in a sixty-nine, sucking his cock until he nudges his head, flinches when the load hits his face like it got him completely off guard, sees Juuse giggling at his dumbstruck expression behind the camera, stifling it so hard that he bites his fist and sways from side to side.

Sebastian swats Juuse’s ass for it when he gets out of the bed and Juuse promises him a blowjob when he’s cleaned up.

That blowjob and one dick ride (on Carey) later Sebastian all but flounders to his bedroom with a bottle of water, thinks of rinsing himself in the cold shower to feel even moderately clean between the sheets.

Carey taps his shoulder.

“Would you come to my trailer for the night?”

Sebastian shakes his head.

“No. Thanks, Carey. But sorry. I’m exhausted.” His words come out stiff and crumbled.

Careys draws warm strokes from his shoulder up the side of his neck all the way to his hairline, down again the nape of his neck to his upper back.

“We don’t have to do anything. I’m quite ready to crash too,” he says.

Sebastian tilts and twists his head to the side, not quite squirming out of the touch but – yeah, maybe he is.

“I’ll sleep better alone. Okay?” He turns to look Carey in the eye and pecks a dry kiss on the back of the hand still lingering on his shoulder. “Good night.” He puts distance between them with a couple of slow but determined strides, extending his hand towards Carey to wave a goodbye.

The shower gives him some signs of life, the water is not icy, at some points the stream warms up to something tolerably cool, and he rinses the grossest and stickiest areas of his skin before flopping onto the bed like a piece of lumber.

_Thank you for convincing him_ is the last thought on his mind before he falls asleep, not exactly lulling him into sleep but not intrusive enough to keep him awake either.

Pekka and Roman have had a mostly sleepless night transferring all the shot videos to their edit room in Nashville and going through them with a finer comb than they did before dinner.

“Thanks so much for your work. Everything looks so _smoking_ hot,” Pekka says, shaking Sebastian’s hand between the both of his own. “We’ll be in touch,” he says, waving his hand to both Carey and Sebastian who head to Carey’s truck. It’s the old one they take now; Pekka, Juuse and Roman will tow Carey’s trailer to Nashville with the new one, and Carey will fly to meet them.

“What did Pekka mean when he talked about me having second thoughts? Do you know anything about it?” Sebastian asks after a few road miles.

Carey looks straight ahead on the road, like processing his question.

“I do,” he says eventually and casts a glance to his side, at Sebastian.

“So?”

“I know Pekka asked Rod if you’d appear in their video but Rod said you probably won’t have time, or won’t be interested. I think Pekka asked him to ask you, but since neither of you brought it up while I was there I got the impression he hadn’t passed along the message to you.” He glances at Sebastian. “Did he?”

Sebastian only shakes his head to answer Carey. Carey’s eyes are on the road again.

“I thought you should decide for yourself. That’s why I asked you.”

Sebastian mulls over his answer for a while. He has a feeling that not everything adds up.

“What’s in it for you?” he shoots sharply.

“Me?” Carey shakes his head. “I got to work with you.”

“You got to work with me at Rod’s,” Sebastian reminds him.

Carey takes a deep slow breath through his nose and focuses his eyes on a slowly moving tractor ahead, looking for good spot to overtake it. He doesn’t answer until they’re back on their lane which seems like buying some unnecessary time to Sebastian, Carey can surely talk and drive at the same time.

“You’re right,” Carey says after a long sigh. “Look. I told you about my horse yesterday, right?”

“Yes.” Sebastian nods to prompt Carey to go on.

“I need the money to get her well. I called Pekka and asked for a gig before I came over to the Brind’Amour house. We bounced off some ideas, got talking about last summer, and he said he’d hire me for something but that he’d pay me extra if I got you in with me.”

Sebastian nods pensively and bursts out a sudden chuckle.

“So, what you’re basically saying is that you pimped me?”

“No. Don’t say that.” Carey tilts his head to the side and pouts his lips. “Maybe I did,” he says after a pause and glances at Sebastian. “But you get a fair reward for your time, don’t you?”

“It’s all right,” Sebastian says. The truth is, his pay isn’t that much more than what he gets regularly from Rod, but he also knows that saying yes to Pekka’s offer wasn’t as much about the money as it was about the restless flicker inside his chest, the unnamed quest for something _new_, something exciting.

Teuvo welcomes Sebastian home with open arms, pulling him into a warm, tightening hug until Sebastian feels like snapping _don’t touch me_. He resists the urge because none of his emotional turmoil or sensory overload is Teuvo’s fault.

After all, Teuvo has always been the one person he can trust.

Is Teuvo the _only_ one he can trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, eafay70-♡
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm taking a break from writing so this fic won't be updated in October 2020. I'll be happy if you keep reading this and my other works and definitely plan to be back. Take care! ♡


	18. lazy bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a little fluff interlude featuring our domestic boyfriends, just to warm back up to a writing mode and get some sweet distraction from the news.  
(Okay I wrote some extra mini fics when I took a break from this work, you'll find them clicking at my author name.)  
How have you been doing?

Teuvo hums suggestively in the middle of his welcoming kiss.

“We have the place for ourselves at least until tomorrow. Andrei’s still on his weekend trip with Dougie,” he whispers.

He goes on to deepen the kiss that would usually _definitely_ lead to _things _but Sebastian purses his lips as gently as he can and turns his face away. He leans his cheek to Teuvo’s and looks blindly over his shoulder.

“Sorry, honey,” he says, “I – I’m tired.”

“It’s okay,” Teuvo says and pats Sebastian’s back. There’s an audible hint of hurt and disappointment in his voice but he tries his best to swallow it down. “Do you want to take a nap?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “No. I think I should unpack, sort things for laundry or something.”

Dull everyday normalcy seems like a nice distraction to the mild electric whirr of accumulated fatigue he feels in the back of his head.

“Cool,” Teuvo says. “You want coffee? I’ll make you some.”

Sebastian nods and the movement rubs his cheek against Teuvo’s shoulder.

“Thanks. I’d love it.”

Teuvo’s pocket vibrates before he fully detaches from Sebastian, and he digs out his phone. Sebastian sees the caller ID filling the screen upside down: Kimmo.

Teuvo takes a step back, eyes on the screen.

“Sorry, a minute,” he mumbles and lifts the phone to his ear, steps into their bedroom and closes the door behind him.

Sebastian kicks his weekender bag closer to the wall, strolls slowly to the kitchen and starts making the coffee himself. He hears muted, exhilarated babbling and giggles through the bedroom door, slouches down at the table with his empty mug, listening to the gurgle of the brewing coffee to drown out the sounds of the conversation, sighs and casts his eyes out of the window.

“Sorry about that,” Teuvo says when he comes to the kitchen, pursing his lips to stifle a smile. He peeks into Sebastian’s empty mug and asks if he wants a refill. Sebastian holds his mug out for one.

“Thanks.”

“Rough shoot?” Teuvo asks, sitting down on the other side of the table.

Sebastian has been messaging him over the weekend but kept the details of the shoot to himself, and doesn’t know if he is in the mood for going into them now.

“Well, we filmed a lot. And that one bondage scene was pretty intense.” He shrugs. “But I think it will be hot.”

Teuvo reaches for his free hand and catches his fingers between his, rubbing them with his fingertips.

“Want to talk about it? Tell me.”

There’s a little gleam of interest that flashes in the corner of his eye, and at that exact moment Sebastian knows he’s not in the mood.

“Maybe later,” he says, pulls his hand back and curls it around his coffee.

“You’ve been weird,” Teuvo says when he slips into their bed at night.

Sebastian knows he hasn’t been his usual self but won’t give in to Teuvo that easily.

“What do you mean?” he mumbles.

Teuvo presses his elbow softly on Sebastian’s bicep and he flinches away reflexively.

“You’re so quiet and distant. You don’t let me touch you.” He pauses, Sebastian hears the pillow rustle and sees Teuvo turned to his side, face towards him, in the darkness.

“Sorry but I have to ask you something.”

Sebastian utters a muted affirmative noise.

Teuvo props himself up on one elbow and looks at his face, the glim of his eyes sharp in the murky room.

“Have you been raped?”

The question takes Sebastian completely by surprise, and when he doesn’t come back with an answer right away, Teuvo continues, shuffling restlessly on the bed, his head swaying from side to side.

“If they overstepped some plans, I’ll –_fuck_.” He clenches his fist on the sheet. Sebastian realizes he has to hurry to reassure him.

“No! No, nothing like that. It was fine. Like I said, a lot and intense, but fine.”

“Okay. Sorry if I’m bugging you but – Sepe, _something_ is bugging _you_. You’re never like this. If you were anyone else I’d suspect you have met someone else but with us –“ Teuvo shakes his head but stops. He puts on the night light, narrows his eyes in its dim glow and squints at Sebastian suspiciously. “Wait. Do you _have_ someone else?”

Sebastian pokes Teuvo’s chest with his palm, squinting at the change of lighting, one eye squeezed almost completely shut because the less light, the better.

“No! Man, can’t I just be tired sometimes? Or need a little space for one little moment?” He throws his arm over his eyes and nods towards Teuvo’s lamp. “Turn it off.”

When Sebastian wakes up in the morning Teuvo has already left for work at the Brind’Amour house. He considers calling him but lets it go, gets up lazily, goes about a slow nondescript day until Teuvo comes home.

Teuvo slides in the bed in careful moves, hugs Sebastian from behind, presses his face on the nape of his neck. He keeps a distance between their bodies and Sebastian appreciates the courtesy so hard that tears almost well in the corners of his eyes.

“Babe,” he whispers, curling back against the warmth, a safe and comfortable little spoon in the softness of the greying dusk.

He feels Teuv’so chuckle against his neck, a content little huff of warm breath on his skin.

“Babe,” Teuvo answers him. He nuzzles him again. “Are you feeling better?”

“Mmh.”

Teuvo kisses his cheek. “I won’t bug you anymore but I’ll ask this one time, what was it that was bothering you?”

Sebastian turns to his back in his embrace and looks at his face the dim light.

“Carey got money for my role. Pekka paid him extra ‘cos he got me on their video. And you know why they went to him about it? Because Pekka had asked Rod for me first and Rod had said no. Or that he thought I won’t have time or be interested. I heard all of this after we had already shot the whole shit. It’s like everybody thinks they have the right to deal my ass to each other and cut a slice in passing.”

Teuvo opens his mouth halfway into Sebastian’s speech but closes it just as soon.

“Where did you hear it?” he says eventually.

“Carey told me.”

“Are you sure he’s telling you the whole story?”

Sebastian crunches his nose and shrugs on the bed.

“I don’t know but I don’t see a reason why he’d lie to me either. He told me earlier that he needs money for the vet bills of his rodeo horse. He seemed worried for real about it.”

“I forgot he was a real cowboy.”

Sebastian smiles a quiet little smirk. “I didn’t," he says in a lowered voice.

Teuvo squints at him suspiciously. “Where did this talk take place again?”

“The horse? In his bunk, in his trailer. And about Rod and the money, when he drove me back home.”

“Back to that first part. So you actually, uh, _bunked_ with him over there?”

“I didn’t fuck him in the free time if that's what you're asking. And even if I did, I didn’t know it was a _problem_. Between us. Are you jealous?”

Teuvo shakes his head and kisses his forehead. Avoiding, even actively fighting against jealousy is one of the key principles in their relationship and calling Teuvo out on feeling it is a bit of a low blow; Sebastian knows it would make Teuvo back down from questioning him.

“But yeah, I can see why you’re feeling weird about them now,” Teuvo says.

Sebastian sighs. “I don’t get Rod. He was pushing me to all these outside productions earlier. And now, if it’s true that Pekka asked him and he didn’t tell me, it’s – he doesn’t _own_ me.”

“But you _are_ a Brind’Amour boy. It’s what everybody knows you for.”

Sebastian knits his brows. “What does that even mean? I never signed anything that would say that I am. I get paid for each production separately. If Rod wanted to own me like that, he’d have to pay for the use of my name.”

“Are you sure it works that way? I mean, no offense, he _has _done a lot for you. He has practically made you. Maybe he –“

Sebastian cuts him off.

“It still doesn’t mean he gets to dictate what I do and what I don't do.” He tilts his head to dart a suspicious look at Teuvo. “You’re taking his side just because he likes you.”

Teuvo butts his forehead into Sebastian’s cheek.

“I’m not taking any sides. And he likes you too. He likes you _more_. Don’t be jealous.”

Sebastian turns his back to Teuvo, stuffing his pillow under his cheek with angry fists.

“I’m not jealous.”

Teuvo presses his cheek softly on Sebastian’s hair.

“Sorry.”

“Mmh.”

Teuvo kisses the top of his head.

“And thank you for telling me.”

“Sure.”

“It does sound like a shitty feeling to realize that so much happens behind your back.” Teuvo puts his hand under Sebastian’s blanket and strokes him between his shoulder blades. “But it must be because it’s such a beautiful back. Everybody wouldn’t want to get their hands on you if you weren’t so hot.”

“How hot?”

Teuvo massages the nape of his neck.

“The hottest guy in the world.”

Sebastian squirms under his cover for a moment, then turns to face Teuvo and kisses him, deep.

“Sepe,” Teuvo whispers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“It’s your birthday on Friday.”

“Is it?”

“You know it is. You have seemed so stressed out lately. What would you say, we spent a relaxing long night, just the two of us? I’ve reserved us a lovely peaceful table in this great little Italian place that has got raving reviews. Maybe I could book a room with a view in this cute little hotel next to it. You deserve a little treat. I know I have been working a lot and I want to make up for it.”

“And splurge all that hard earned money on me?”

Teuvo kisses his lips.

“It’s your birthday, babe.”


	19. wild one / makeout party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not decide which Green Day song I would use to title the chapter.
> 
> Updated tags with drug use and new characters.

“It’s not that much of a detour,” Teuvo says and rubs Sebastian’s knee reassuringly. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

They’re in Teuvo’s car on their way to the dinner. Teuvo has picked Sebastian up from the curb outside their house, dressed nice and smelling sexy, and kissed his cheek. After a couple of blocks his phone has rang, he has answered it and after a short discussion cast an apologetic look at Sebastian.

“Kimmo asked me to check the alarm in his house. He got an automatic message on his phone. It’s probably false, it has acted up before. Sorry. It won’t take long.”

It’s okay with Sebastian. Teuvo explains he’ll probably just have to push a few buttons on the alarm device, and Sebastian will be happy to accompany him. Kimmo’s house is beautiful and a home for some nice memories. Maybe they can even take a moment to make some more.

Sebastian is actually itching to show Teuvo a message he got earlier in the day, and he might share it with him on their stop.

He got it in the morning after Teuvo and Andrei had left for work at the house.

The message was a short video from Carey: an extreme close-up of his plum shaped large cockhead stretching Sebastian’s ass open and entering his flesh, forcing white droplets out of its way. Watching it did a _thing_ to him, set a little spark deep inside him in a way that he had been missing for the whole week.

Carey’s words in a text message he received while watching the video added tinder to the flickering flame.

_Can’t stop thinking about your slutty ass and your eager mouth baby boy_

Sebastian places his hand on top of Teuvo’s, squeezes it and smiles back at him.

“It’s fine,” he says. “Do what you have to do.”

Kimmo’s house is empty and dark when they enter it with Teuvo’s keys. Teuvo checks the small control panel by the front door, flashes his key fob to it, presses a button and walks on in.

“I’ll check that the back door is locked,” he says, not putting on the lights as he enters the murky living space lit only by the dim rays of the setting sun trickling in through the windows and the eerie blue glow of the motion detectors in the upper corners of the room.

Sebastian follows close in his wake to a similar panel by the sliding doors that lead to the back garden. Teuvo pushes a button, furrows his brows and tries the door knob; he turns it, slides the door to the side and steps out to the slate-covered deck. Sebastian hesitates, but out of curiosity, follows him to the threshold.

Large set lamps light up with a series of pops outside on the lower deck, both sides of Kimmo’s swimming pool. almost blinding Sebastian’s eyes. Teuvo tugs at his hand, pulling him forward to his side.

Sebastian blinks to regain his eyesight, and disjointed cheerful hollers fill his ears.

“Surprise!”

“Happy birthday!”

Sebastian blinks again, repeatedly, until his eyes start to adjust to the light. Teuvo smiles at him up close, and Sebastian nudges him with his elbow, gaping his mouth at a loss for words.

“You!” he utters eventually. Teuvo squeezes his hand and kisses his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Sepe,” he says.

Teuvo tugs Sebastian’s hand again, leads him to the stairs down to the pool level where all the guests are. Sebastian squints to see all of them and starts to regognize familiar faces: Andrei, of course, Dougie’s arm around his shoulders; Roope with Mikko and Rasmus; Brock, Foegs and Ferland and other Brind’Amour guys. Teuvo’s friends: Nolan and TK from the skate shop, Trevor and Haydn from his former team – figures, it’s Kimmo’s house. And yeah, of course Kimmo, who gets up from the table near the grilling area behind the far end of the pool, some other guys his age sitting around the table, clapping their hands.

Sebastian walks towards the table section with Teuvo, getting pats along with happy birthday wishes.

Kimmo approaches them with two champagne flutes; he hands them to Sebastian and Teuvo, and a waiter circles among the other guests with a tray, serving champagne all around. Kimmo quickly snatches one glass and raises it.

“I won’t make a long speech: Sebastian, make yourself at home, have all the fun you can, it’s your birthday and you’ve deserved it. This son of a bitch must love you very much to have talked me into this, but I couldn’t be happier, it’s a privilege to have you here celebrating with us. Happy birthday!”

_“Happy birthday, Sebastian!” _echoes from around the pool.

Sebastian knocks back the champagne, enjoying the sizzle of the bubbles on his tongue. Kimmo laughs when he sees how fast the toast goes down, winks and asks “Thirsty?” as he grabs bottle from a cooler on one of the side table and tops him up.

_“Kiss, kiss, kiss!”_ someone starts a chant that spreads around, Sebastian is not sure who but he turns his face to Teuvo and kisses him.

The guests erupt into another set of applause, then Roope makes his way to him, claiming he wants a kiss too, and when they’re done – Sebastian makes it long and wet and flashy – Andrei is there, and Andrei’s beautiful lips, and Sebastian turns his face to the side to kiss him, Teuvo’s arm draped around his waist.

“Hey, hey, boys,” Kimmo waves his hands at them, “I’m the host, I think it’s my right to get a kiss too.”

Sebastian won’t turn him down, the beard tickles his chin and Teuvo’s fingers curl against his waist a bit sterner for a moment before he takes a step away from him.

Teuvo does so to make room for the line of kissers forming in front of Sebastian, everyone wanting their turn to congratulate him. He kisses and kisses, and can’t stop giggling between every new face leaning in for his lips, takes occasional sips of his champagne until his glass is empty again.

Kimmo takes Sebastian to a round of introductions with everyone he hasn’t met before, Sebastian tries to memorize their names but already knows they’ll probably slip out of his mind. The adrenaline from the overwhelming surprise runs in his body and he just grins uncontrollably, bouncing his head like an excited little bird. The champagne glass never leaves his hand, he doesn’t count how many times he is poured some more.

A cake is rolled out of the sliding doors on a serving trolley, a sea of thin candles ablaze on the pink frosting.

It's shaped like a giant dick, laid down on the tray like a sausage, round balls at the other end. Laughter rolls like clouds around Sebastian as the trolley stops next to him.

"Blow it!" Roope shouts with a giggle and a chant breaks out.

"Blow it, blow it!"

Sebastian bows over the trolley, stopping for a moment to face the sculpted tip of the admirably realistic giant penis, as if to wonder whether to give it a little kiss or not, but rises to the level of the flames and puts them out with one long blow, raising his hands up to a celebration when he's finished. 

The guests clap and cheer, and Kimmo hands Sebastian a cake cutter and a plate.

"Take a piece," he says and points at the slit carved in the icing, "Start there."

Sebastian takes the knife and grins while he places the blade of the cutter on the pink round edge.

"Feels kind of evil to cut it," he says.

"Go ahead," Kimmo says and Teuvo chimes him.

"Just do it."

Sebastian presses the blade down through the icing. A spill of custard bursts out of the cut and pools on the cake tray.

Sebastian guffaws a surprised giggle.

"Oh fuck," he laughs, "that's excellent."

The runny filling reaches the edge of the tray, about to drip down on the trolley. Teuvo sweeps it with his finger and offers it to Sebastian who takes the fingertip in his mouth and sucks it eyes closed, lets it go and kisses Teuvo on the cheek.

"Real kiss!" Andrei shouts and Sebastian cups Teuvo's cheek with one hand, the other hand still holding the knife, and kisses him long and deep.

That starts another round of kisses that only ends when Sebastian withdraws laughing from Kimmo, the last in line - but not the least, as the host he deserves some extra moves of tongue and hands sensually petting his beard – and claims that he really wants to eat his cake now.

Kimmo proceeds to cut pieces of the dick cake to others, and Sebastian digs in his piece. He dips his finger repeatedly in the custard, licking and sucking it into his mouth. The pink frosting is so sugary it almost makes him shiver, but the cake itself is rich and perfectly moist, and he enjoys every crumb.

“This is so good,” he exclaims, and Kimmo winks at him.

“I knew you’d like it,” he says.

Sebastian licks his lips, and uses a fingertip to pick the last little crumbs off his plate to stick them into his mouth.

“Was this what Teuvo was talking to you about on the phone last Sunday?”

Kimmo chuckles, the rumble of his laughter makes his stomach bounce under his shirt, below his wide chest. Sebastian wonders for a moment if it’s as hairy as his bearded face and his strong, thick thighs below his shorts, but banishes the thought, ignoring the jolt it ignites deep in his groin.

“Yeah. I had to call him when I found the perfect bakery where I could order it, when I saw their web page I just knew it would be perfect for you.”

Sebastian can’t help his reaction, this kind of pampering makes him want to flirt. He bows his head down a little, looks at Kimmo coyly from the corner of his eye, from between his lashes.

“That was very sweet of you,” he says, and Kimmo laughs again, reaching from his seat to ruffle his hair.

“You’re a little wild one, Sepe.”

Sebastian feels a nudge on his elbow, he turns and Rod is there by his side.

“Happy birthday! Sorry I got in late, I have guests from out of town. I wont be able to stay for long but I had to stop by.”

“Rod!” Sebastian exclaims and throws an arm around Rod, keeping his plate and glass extended to the side in his other hand. “Thank you.” He pulls back and nods sideways towards the cake. “Have some cake. It’s excellent.”

Rod smiles, bunches of long laugh lines spread from the corners of his eyes down his cheeks.

“It looks great, thanks, but –“ he pats his belly like he had some kind of a beer gut instead of the ridiculously steely abs, “too sweet for me.”

Sebastian chuckles and places his hand on Rod’s arm. “_You’re _too sweet for _me_ to come in here like this.”

He remembers vaguely that he is supposed to be angry with Rod, at least somewhat suspicious about his recent moves, but the generosity he has been receiving tonight makes it hard to feel anything but happy and flirty, the champagne helping to dilute any negative thoughts.

“I got you a gift,” Rod says. “I think some of it is laid out for you already, do as you please with it.”

Sebastian nods out of curiosity, puts his plate and glass down on the nearest table and keeps his hand on Rod’s arm, letting him lead to an empty side table that just catches the edge of one of the spotlights. The light reflects off a silver tray placed on the table and brings out the fine white powder that is neatly lined to form two digits: _23, _Sebastian's age today.

Sebastian hasn’t done blow in ages, not since the party after the Awards ceremony last year.

“Happy birthday,” Rod repeats in a warm voice.

A sharp inhale draws the first line neatly up Sebastian’s nose, he blinks because he feels moisture welling up in his eye on that side but it's fine, no tears. His nostril tingles with coldness, the way breathing in frozen air on dark winter nights felt when he was a kid, tiny crystals of ice dancing under streetlights, and once again he thinks how he never wonders why some people call it snow.

He wipes his nose and squeezes his nostrils shut to hold back the sneezing reflex. The tingling spreads to his whole nasal cavity, it tickles the inside of his head like bubbles of champagne.

"Champagne?"

Kimmo smiles, he has appeared from nowhere, stands by the table holding a fresh flute towards Sebastian and he takes it with a smile, Kimmo smiles too and their fingertips touch on the cool surface of the glass. It's quality stuff, Kimmo is never cheap with his wines.

Sebastian’s cake plate has been cleared but Teuvo hand feeds him some of his. Sebastian licks custard and cake crumbs off Teuvo’s fingers and goes on to suck his earlobe. He remembers he had something he wanted to whisper to Teukka when they entered the house, oh yes, it was about the video, but it can wait for now.

“You are the best,” he whispers instead, “This is all so great.”

Sebastian sees Rod saying his thanks and goodbyes to Kimmo and his crew. He catches Rod’s eyes, and Rod gives him a little nod acknowledging the eye contact.

The first few of the guests have jumped in the swimming pool. Teuvo isn't in the water but he has gone to sit by the pool, swinging his feet in the water and chatting with Haydn and Trevor who are lounging on pool floats on the turquoise water.

“Are you leaving?” Sebastian asks after Rod has parted form Kimmo and his friends with some friendly claps on the nearest shoulders and caught Sebastian with some brisk strides.

“I have to. My guests are waiting.”

“Can’t blame them,” Sebastian says with a clumsy wink. “I’d wait for you too.”

Rod glances at him from the corner of his eye, mumbling something that sounds like _“sure you would”_. For some reason it brings the previous weekend to Sebastian’s mind.

“Thanks for coming,” he says sharply, adding, like an afterthought, “And for the gift.”

"Wouldn’t have missed this. And you’re welcome.” Rod cocks his head towards the house. “There’s more in the kitchen. Wanna do another line before I leave?"

Rod watches Sebastian rubbing his tingling nose, and Sebastian stops and asks, laughing, “What?”

“Nothing. You looked cute, like a kid.”

“Kid, huh?” Sebastian brings the knuckle from his nose to his mouth, sucks it clean quickly. “You can call me cute anytime, sir.” He strokes Rod’s forearm with one finger. “Daddy Roddy.”

Rod pins Sebastian against the counter and kisses him. Sebastian can feel Rod's cock pressing to his hip and for a moment thinks if he should get on his knees and suck him, or if Rod wants to bend him over the countertop for a rough quickie, hand on the nape of his neck, pressing his cheek to the cool granite next to the bag of coke.

Fuck, that’d be the best birthday ever.

The thought turns him on and he opens his mouth to kiss Rod deeper, grinding against his pushing knee.

Rod keeps his arms draped tight around him but breaks the kiss. The lips brush his cheek and settle next to his ear.

“Cute?" Rod whispers, suddenly squeezing the nape of is neck, "Did you think you were cute working behind my back?”

Sebastian is too horny to be intimidated, He bites Rod’s earlobe.

“Why,” he mutters back, “Did you think you own me?”

He either emphasizes or contradicts his words by inching his hand between their bodies and feeling the outline of Rod’s cock through his pants, the back of his hand brushing his own with every stroke.

"I really have to get going," Rod mumbles to him, leaning their foreheads together. He brushes Sebastian's hair with his hand before stepping away from him. "Have a magical night, birthday boy. We'll talk tomorrow, right?"

With that Rod leaves, and Sebastian flounders out to the poolside to look for a drink. He’s glad he decided to wear neat stiff jeans to the dinner Teuvo pretended to be taking him to, they’re good at confining the boner issue that making out with Rod awakened in his pants.

“Sepe!”

It’s Mikko Rantanen, beckoning at him from the hot tub that is situated between the other wing of the house and the pool. He is sharing the whirly water with Rasmus Ristolainen, sipping champagne.

Sebastian goes to them, he hasn’t yet had time to really talk to them.

“Did you have cake yet?” he asks. “I could bring you some.”

“We’re fine!” Rasmus says.

“But we haven’t even congratulated you yet,” Mikko adds. “How have you been doing, let’s talk, man! Get in.” He makes a wide gesture from the poolside to the water and manages to splash it.

The water looks nice, and the guys look nice. Sebastian notices that Mikko has stashed a couple of extra glasses on the tiles behind his back and snickers at them.

“You guys have shorts?” he asks, hesitating for a moment, fingers on his waist button.

“Nah. Why?” Rasmus says, gesturing towards his lap. “Free is fine.”

Sebastian undresses and dips in between the tall blonds. The water is a degree or two warmer than the night air and it feels pleasant. Mikko turns to get one of the champagne glasses from behind his back and places its rim on Sebastian’s lips, tilting it to make him drink. Sebastian giggles which makes him burst foaming bubbles over his lower lip and down his chin. He wipes them with his hand and tilts his head to drink a little steadier from Mikko’s hand. It still spills a bit, the overflow is down from the corners of his mouth now.

When he can’t take any more, he puts his hand over Mikko’s and presses the glass down.

“You should have taken it all!” Mikko complains in a disappointed tone.

Sebastian wipes his wet chin, licks his fingers and nods.

“Sorry. Hit me again.”

Mikko gives him the rest of the drink, it’s lukewarm but cooler than the warm water of the tub, and when he’s finished, he turns his face to Mikko and cups his cheek.

“Thank you,” he says and pulls Mikko into a kiss like it was the most natural way to express his gratitude.

He feels Rasmus’ hand sneaking up to the nape of his neck, and when he detaches his lips from Mikko, Rasmus turns his head his way, tilts his chin up with a curled finger of his other hand and kisses him.

It’s good. It’s very good. Sebastian lets his hand wander towards Mikko under the water while Rasmus is kissing his lips, and it meets Mikko’s thick and sturdy thigh. He strokes the slippery wet skin, up towards his groin, and his own cock is certainly taking interest.

So is Mikko’s when Sebastian's hand finally hits it; Sebastian wraps his fingers around it, and hears a muffled noise from Mikko’s direction. He strokes the cock up and down, brings his other hand up to the back of Rasmus’ head, caresses his short hair in the rhythm of their kiss.

Mikko’s hand inches between Sebastian’s back and the tub, draping around his waist.

“Come here,” he mutters, and Sebastian detaches from Rasmus. Mikko pulls him closer and he makes a twirl in the water, straddling Mikko on the underwater bench. He kisses Mikko, lets his hands slide on the damp skin of his wide chest and shoulders, makes a subtle grinding move over his thighs, barely touching.

Abandoned Rasmus makes some moves too. He gets up from his spot on the bench and crouches behind Sebastian’s back, half squatting, half floating. He grazes his neck with his teeth, strokes his back and buttocks slowly. It makes Sebastian kiss Mikko wilder and deeper, he sucks his tongue into his mouth, lets out small moans while moving his lips against Mikko’s.

Rasmus' cock butts into Sebastian's lower back, slippery in the water but stiff and firm; it glides on his skin when Rasmus humps up and down the dip of his spine. Sebastian pants at the mix of sensations, his own cock keeps hitting Mikko's like they were doing some slow motion fencing with fleshy toy swords.

He loves how the electric buzz inside his head enhances the sensation of the hot tub bubbles swirling against his skin, the chaotic little streams caressing him. He wants to ride a cock right here, get stretched and filled with hard hot meat while the water lifts and kisses and stimulates him.

He breaks the kiss with Mikko, pants hot words close to his mouth, they come out a little sluggish and lisping but as determinate as their three-way grinding is gradually getting.

"Fuck me, Mikko. Let me ride you," he whispers, lets the water float him closer. He presses tighter against Mikko's lap, the sides of their shafts rubbing together, ass against Mikko's upper thigh. He spreads his knees as wide as he can against the wall of the tub.

He rises enough to let Mikko's cock grind along his crack, hard and wet. Rasmus' erection moves on his skin next to it, gliding on the surface of his buttock. Their moves are unsynchronized but it's only better that way, adding to the chaotic whirls and bursts of the warm whirlpool water.

Mikko spreads Sebastian’s ass with his big hands, and there's a finger sliding inside him, he thinks it's Mikko but the hands stay on his buttocks.

It's Rasmus who is draping over his back and Sebastian is overwhelmed by how natural but deliciously nasty it is. How their bodies slide together as if they were thrown around by the little streams and whirls of the water when they absolutely aren’t: everything is dynamic and determined, driven by a deep _want, _active measures to satisfy his deep-rooted hedonism this particular evening.

Rasmus cups his chin and turns his face to the side. He kisses Sebastian and kisses Mikko next, kisses Sebastian again, drives two fingers deep inside him. Sebastian arches his back to push his ass back to fuck the fingers, he loves them like that, deep and stretching and satisfying, a prelude to a cock, will he ride Mikko first or will Rasmus push inside from behind, either option is so, _so _good.

"Hey! Boys!" Kimmo's warm voice booms from the table up on the patio. Sebastian breaks the kiss to lift his gaze to the man.

He sees Teuvo sitting on Kimmo's knee, the other older men around the table paying no attention to him, like they were used to the presence of their friend's boy toy. Sebastian can't be sure if the sight turns him on even more than he already is, or if he finds the thought of Teuvo and Kimmo hot because he's so horny already.

"Don't get any extra fluids in the water!" Kimmo says and laughs heartily. He apparently nudges at Teuvo because Teuvo gets up from his lap and gives way for Kimmo to get down to the poolside.

By the time Kimmo reaches the tub, Rasmus has pulled his fingers out of Sebastian's ass and has sat down next to Mikko. Sebastian is still straddling Mikko, lazily grinding their cocks together because he loves how they slip and slide against each other in the water. 

All three turn their faces up at Kimmo like daisies towards the sun when he stops and looks down at them.

"Not that this isn’t a real pleasure to watch, but I had planned to dip in that tub too at some point tonight. You might want to take that inside," Kimmo says, "Come on up. I'll show you the right room."

Kimmo leads them to a room inside the house, indifferent to how naked and dripping wet they are.

It is a bedroom but it is quite clear that the main function of the room is not sleeping. The bed is not standard shape, a curving padded board wraps around its head, and the foot of the _at least_ king size mattress is rounded too. There are wall high mirrors behind the padded headboard, making the space reminiscent of a night club, or more likely, a _strip_ club booth. There is a large bottle of lube with a convenient pump on a curving shelf between the wall and the headboard.

“Like I said earlier, Sebastian, make yourself at home,” Kimmo says. “Bathroom’s there, and at least water in the fridge, may be some other drinks too,” he nods at a narrow door and a small black fridge on the opposite wall. "Carry on, boys, have fun."

Sebastian half expects Kimmo to stay and watch, there is a large lounge chair in the corner by the window, but he leaves, and Sebastian catches a glimpse of Teuvo’s silhouette outside the door.

Mikko throws himself on the bed, lies on his back and crosses his hands behind his head.

“Get the fuck in,” he says.

Sebastian gets on the bed and crawls next to Mikko on his hands and knees.

“Are you sure you get to order us around? It’s _my _party.” He grabs Mikko’s arm near his elbow, his biceps are way too big for a good grip, and tugs at it. “Turn around. Flip over, let me see your ass.”

Mikko obeys him, looks at them over his shoulder; Rasmus has strolled to the side of the bed, near the lube bottle.

"Look at this ass," Sebastian admires, cupping the roundness and stroking the buttocks with circular moves. "I want to fuck it first."

Mikko shifts on the bed, hikes his knees up the mattress, lets his chest down and his elbows to the sides. He sways to meet Sebastian’s hands, his legs sliding gradually wider apart, arched back emphasizing how high up his buttocks curve out.

"Oh fucking perfect. Couldn't ask for a better birthday gift." Sebastian puts one hand on the ass. He extends his hand and Rasmus pumps some lube on it.

Sebastian teases Mikko’s hole with a slicked fingertip and starts slowly screwing his finger in between the buttocks. Mikko’s ass squeezes it tight, and he tells him it feels good, and starts inching in the second finger.

"Oh yes. I can't wait to feel this around my cock," he says, pushing the fingers deeper in. Mikko rocks his ass slightly from side to side, is it out of pleasure or to adjust to discomfort, Sebastian can't tell, but he enjoys how it makes the muscles of the buttocks massage his hand like a promise of what they will do to his cock.

Rasmus gives him more lube.He rubs it on his almost aching boner and pushes in.

“Oh fuck,” he grunts, because it is _heavenly_, and Mikko lets out a lovely high moan, and Sebastian starts to fuck him for real.

“Look at you. That’s so fucking hot,” Rasmus talks, sitting on the bed, stroking his cock. “Oh fuck Sepe, can I eat you out when you fuck him? Your pumping little ass looks like a fucking _delicacy_.”

Sebastian can hardly pant “_yes, sure_,” he’d be perfectly happy just banging Mikko because his ass is a work of art but the extra stimulation? Hell yeah.

He pauses to spread his knees on the bed, and Rasmus puts his hands on his buttocks and his mouth between them. The tip of his tongue presses perfectly on spot, making his hole throb when he feels the delicate wet touch.

He starts thrusting into Mikko again, slowly and cautiously at first, but the tongue follows him so well in sync that he can forget the caution, just pump in, in, in, and the little wet buds of Risto’s tongue tease him into almost an over-stimulated bliss.

“Wanna be fucked?” Rasmus utters from where his face is touching his ass, and the question alone, the thought of a cock inside him at this moment, is close to make Sebastian’s insides combust.

He pauses, pulls halfway out, takes a hold of the root of his cock to force himself to calm down.

“Fuck, please. Oh fuck yes,” he says, presses Mikko lower and adjusts his own position, dragging his knees wider and bowing down. Then there is a hard and hot pressure on his entrance, breaking in to fill his ass. He pushes deeper. It pushes deeper.

Rasmus is inside, the stretch hits him so good. Sebastian turns his face over his shoulder and Rasmus kisses his mouth, Rasmus’ large body drapes over his back, sweat dripping on him, chest flexing against him, pressing him tight to Mikkos's wide back.

Mikko lies under him, Sebastian can make only short little moves with Rasmus pounding him down, but Mikko flexes his muscular buttocks around his cock, working it, milking it.

He’s the steaming hot meaty filling of the thickest and largest wheat bread sandwich he can imagine and, right at this moment, he wouldn’t celebrate his birthday any other way.


	20. up all night to get lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case somebody wants a heads-up: drug mentions, alcohol and talk about off screen double penetration.  
eafay70 I owe you so much! Thank you for beta reading.

Sebastian wakes up in a sweaty but comfortable pile of warm bodies. Well, okay, Mikko’s leg weighs his knee down into a hyperextension and he’s a bit afraid that he might never be able to bend it again, but Roope’s stomach is a nice, albeit high pillow under his head.

Blinders slice daylight into horizontal stripes that spread on the display of skin as well as the walls of the room, and Sebastian squints when a ray of sun reflects from one of the mirrors surrounding the curved headboard straight into his eye.

Sun is up – it isn’t night anymore.

Sebastian tries to focus his gaze to look for the time somewhere but there is no clock to be seen in the room and he can’t check his phone, either, since he has no idea where it is. He frowns as if it would help force his brain to recall his moves from the night before but it’s too difficult, his head is full of dull, thick fog.

His body feels spent, muscles tired and mildly sore but it is a pleasant, content ache that can only result from hours of relentless, indulgent fucking.

That realization is a key that unlocks some memories.

Oh yes, he almost hooked up with Mikko and Rasmus in the hot tub but Kimmo put an end to it, and that’s how they ended up in the bed. They got some company later, and that explains why he’s leaning on Roope, and why Andrei is sleeping curled up behind Mikko. Rasmus is snoring in the corner of the room, sprawled over the large recliner chair by the window.

The chair! Kimmo stayed there for a while after he had brought their clothes in from the pool area. Or, actually, it was not Kimmo who carried them; it was Teuvo, who Kimmo ordered around like a bellhop.

Sebastian had no intention to stop what he was doing when Kimmo and Teuvo entered the room with the clothes, because what he was doing was riding Mikko and it felt _good_; he moaned, maybe louder when he noticed he was being watched. He rose up Mikko’s shaft in a slow move and slid back down, shutting up from his moaning only to emphasize the slick squelch that the cock made when it churned the wet remnants of Rasmus’ cum inside his ass.

Teuvo dumped the pile of unfolded clothes down from his arms and turned to leave, but Kimmo grabbed his hand and stopped him, saying something in a low voice. Sebastian watched through his lashes how Kimmo sat down in the large recliner and pulled Teuvo down on his lap; Kimmo’s bearded chin rested on Teuvo’s shoulder, his lips moved for a series of whispers that Sebastian didn’t hear, his hand rubbed Teuvo’s thigh.

Sebastian kept pumping up and down Mikko’s dick, hypnotic rhythmic riding, foggy eyes on the men in the chair, tongue peeking out to wet his parted lips.

Rasmus shifted to Sebastian’s side, claimed his lips for a kiss, then for more, and suggested a change of position.

Sebastian got on his knees on the bed and Mikko thrusted in again, now behind him; Rasmus stood on the floor in front of him, smeared and slapped his face with his hard dick, and Sebastian played with it with his tongue, darting sidelong looks at Teuvo and Kimmo whose hand was working over Teuvo’s crotch.

Rasmus slid in deep, blocking his throat and forcing tears up to his eyes, holding him in place by his hair. He had to blink to banish the tears until Rasmus let him pull back for a breath. He panted and licked his lips and Rasmus pushed in again, Mikko’s hips spanked his ass faster and faster and he sucked the cock filling his mouth to match the pleasure.

When he could focus his eyes on the corner of the room again, the large recliner was empty.

Roope and Andrei found them at some point, entering the room drunk and raucous, carrying a bottle of vodka and a big slab of the birthday cake that Andrei balanced on a plate like a circus clown pretending to be a waiter. Mikko and Rasmus were in the shower (they had already stayed so long that Sebastian suspected they had some private fun there), but Sebastian was laying on his stomach on the bed, idly rubbing a sticky cumstain off his face, too lazy to get up and follow the two big blondes.

“Dougie said hi and thanks for the party,” Andrei said as a greeting.

“He was going to leave with his boyfriend,” Roope said, nodding towards Andrei. “But I said no way, the night is too young and we’ve got to get Sebastian more cake!”

He sat on the edge of the bed, tore a crumb of the pink icing and stuck it into Sebastian’s mouth. The sugar felt good, way better than earlier in the evening.

“Oh God, thanks,” Sebastian said, taking another piece of the cake with his own fingers. “I needed the energy.”

A lamp lit inside his head. “Speaking of energy, Roope, you have your clothes on. Be a doll and go to the kitchen, will you? Look around, if there’s any blow left on the counter, bring it here.” He tilted his head to the side and batted his eyelashes at Roope. “Can you? Please? _Pretty_ please?”

Roope rolled his shoulder for a shrug and left with a slow “Okay”.

“I don’t want to do coke,” Andrei said when they were alone.

“Come here.” Sebastian patted the bed, and Andrei sat down. “You don’t have to.” He tilted his head and dragged his fingertip on Andrei’s thigh, drawing an invisible curving line. “Do you want to do me?”

Andrei answered Sebastian with nothing but a lopsided smile. Sebastian reached for the bottle that Roope had left on the shelf by the bed, screwed the cork open, lifted the bottle on Andrei’s lips and, after looking for affirmation in Andrei’s eyes, tilted it up to pour a small sip into his mouth.

Andrei swallowed the vodka, grimaced at the taste but broke into smile after that.

“You wouldn’t be my first tonight,” Sebastian said, looking at Andrei from under his brows like confessing a heavy secret. “I’m so fucking sloppy after those two guys,” he nodded sideways towards the bathroom door, “Does it bother you? To stick your dick into a creamed ass?”

He made Andrei take another sip from the bottle, like feeding a dehydrated toddler on a hot day, and pulled him closer by the hem of his T-shirt.

Andrei leaned in to kiss him, sat up to pull off the shirt over his head and kissed him again, the aroma of raw alcohol wafting off his tongue. Sebastian reached towards Andrei’s crotch, pleased to feel an erection through the shorts; he ran his hand up Andrei’s body all the way to his chest, found the cool metal of his nipple piercing, played with, making Andrei gasp into his kissing mouth.

By the time Roope got back in the room, cradling the small plastic bag in his loosely curled fist, Andrei’s naked ass was pumping fast, spurred by Sebastian’s legs wrapped around his waist.

Rasmus and Mikko had returned from the shower. They shared the giant recliner that barely fit the two of them, eating cake and discussing in a lowered voice whether they should join the action on the bed.

The way their eyes lingered on the two bodies for longer and longer stretches, combined with the fact that they had not bothered to pick their clothes from the floor, hinted to Roope that they probably would.

Roope most certainly would, too.

“Roope!” Mikko’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts and he strolled to the corner. Mikko extended his long arm from the chair and poked at his hand. “What do you have there?”

Roope showed him. “Sepe asked me to bring it here.”

Mikko broke into a face-splitting grin.

“Nice! The birthday boy treats us right.”

* * *

Where is Teuvo? As far as Sebastian's blurry and porous memory serves him right, he didn't come back to the room at any point of the night.

He starts slowly pulling his leg out from under Mikko' s heavy calf, unwilling to wake him up until he realizes that the gentle approach doesn't work. He shoves the snoring giant in the ribs and gets him to roll over to his stomach, freeing his leg from the trap.

His foot prickles as he limps to the bathroom to freshen up. His eyes look bloodshot in the mirror and he won't give too much thought to the origins of the dry white stains on his face before he rinses them away under the tap.

He finds his clothes on the floor and Teuvo out on the patio, sitting at the table closest to the outdoor kitchen area. He’s wearing sunglasses and sipping orange juice, and Kimmo walks a couple of steps from the grill to his side and bows over his shoulder to slide a pancake on a plate in front of him.

Sebastian isn’t sure if he is an intruder in an intimate moment he has no place in but Kimmo lifts his eyes from Teuvo’s plate and his spatula in a greeting and lets out a hearty short laugh.

“Hello, Sebastian! Good morning, little monster!” He gets back to the grill, and sets the frying pan down. “Have a seat and I’ll make you one, too.”

Kimmo starts melting butter. Sebastian stops by Teuvo’s side and runs his fingers through Teuvo’s hair. It feels nice and he runs them again, slower.

A sudden wave of longing breezes through his being, he uses his grip of Teuvo’s hair to tilt his face up and kisses him. Teuvo’s lips part for him, and it feels like coming home from a long journey, a million miles away.

The other sleepers wander out to the patio one by one, yawning and stretching, scratching their messy heads, squinting in the sun. Kimmo has been busy making a big plate of pancakes, keeping it warm on the side of the grill, and serves them with generous pride.

“Oh man, this is good,” Rasmus says, mouth full of pancake, and stretches his arms towards the sky, munching away happily.

“I’m happy you like it,” Kimmo says. “And, everyone, it’s Saturday and as you see, it’s really sunny and nice. If you’re not busy, hang out here for as long as you like, there’s the pool, and you can go down to the beach. If you need to borrow swimwear, I have plenty of samples from our beach wear line in there.” He points with his hand as he speaks, towards the ocean and the house.

After the breakfast most of the guys take up on Kimmo’s offer to show them the beach. When the other four follow Kimmo down the winding sandy path down the steep slope, Sebastian takes Teuvo’s hand.

“Come,” he says, “Stay here with me.”

They sneak quietly back in, Sebastian leads Teuvo by the hand to the empty bedroom.

“Is this okay?” Sebastian glances around the room, shiny lube stains on the crumpled sheets, stale sex smell lingering in the air.

“For what?”

“For us.”

Teuvo lets out a quiet dismissing huff through his nose, like saying “why do you ask, silly,” and kisses him. Sebastian takes a deep breath accompanied with a quiet little whine into Teuvo’s mouth as Teuvo strips off their shirts, and they collapse on the bed.

Sebastian squirms out of his pants, pulling Teuvo’s down as he slithers on his side towards the foot of the bed, kissing Teuvo’s stomach making muffled noises. He takes Teuvo’s soft dick in his hand, licks it from root to tip and takes it in his mouth; it grows and stiffens as he cradles Teuvo’s balls on the palm of his hand and rubs small circles on his taint with his fingertips.

Teuvo keeps his legs parted and Sebastian slides his hand deeper back as his mouth works full of Teuvo’s cock. He eases a fingertip into the ass, Teuvo’s gasp softening into a pleased sigh as he keeps massaging the rim and taint with the other fingers.

Sebastian sucks Teuvo until he feels from his reactions that he is close to coming; he pulls back, releases the cock and guides Teuvo to turn face down, lubes them up and pushes down inside him.

“Fuck your ass is gorgeous,” he huffs at the feeling the velvety hot squeeze around his cock before he starts pumping in for real. “I fucking love you.”

He lets the sweet friction take him to a blissful hot release, smearing the last drips of his cum on Teuvo’s balls just for the fun of hit, to wet them a little before he turns Teuvo onto his back again and sucks him off, swallowing the whole lot his balls send to the back of his mouth.

“Thank you, Teuvo,” Sebastian says, snuggling to Teuvo’s side. “This has been an incredible party. I hope you had as much fun as I did.” He brushes Teuvo’s hair back and kisses his temple. “Did you have a fun night? You were here but then you just left. With – _him?_” He raises an eyebrow and turns his face towards Teuvo.

Teuvo smirks. “So that’s what this was about, claiming my ass back because you were jealous? You’re one to talk.” He slaps Sebastian’s ass. “Slut.”

Sebastian pouts but can’t fight the small giggle bursting out of his lips.

“No, I’m not jealous! I was just – _curious_. You never told me that you had a _thing_ with your team manager.”

“We never did! I mean, I’ve always _liked_ him but I didn’t have a crush on him or anything when I skated for the team, and he never showed me – you know, any _that_ kind of attention.”

“You can’t blame me for thinking you did because you sure looked comfortable sitting on his knee like you had done it since forever. Nobody else seemed to mind, either.”

Teuvo doesn’t argue, he mumbles a vague _I guess_ and Sebastian pinches his chest.

“Ow!”

“Aren’t you going to tell me more? Where did you go from here?”

“From your little live sex show? Well, he took me to another bedroom –“ Teuvo says deliberately slowly and Sebastian wants to pinch him again.

“And you did it?”

Teuvo grins and it’s an answer that needs no words.

“Dude!”

Teuvo tries to stifle his grin into a bashful quiet smirk, to little avail.

“He hadn’t been with a guy before but it didn’t show. He wanted to try it both ways. I fucked him first and he was into it, but he enjoyed topping more and wasn’t too bad at it either.” Teuvo can’t hide his beaming smile. “So yes, it was a good night.”

“Look at you!” Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “Taking the virginity of a grown man. Wow.”

“It was partly because of you. Your videos have – well, awakened something in him.”

Sebastian snickers a husky little laugh.

“Oh wow,” he says, stretches and runs his hands through his hair, smiling towards the ceiling. “I can’t lie, that’s pretty awesome. I guess I have to be proud.”

Teuvo nudges him in the bicep and pecks his cheek.

“And you? I guess there’s no need for me to ask if _you _had a fun night. Half of the giant golden himbos of your dreams were railing you when I last saw you before this morning.”

It’s Sebastian’s turn to grin.

“And more came in for a third round. Andrei and Roope. I can’t lie, it was awesome.”

“Sweet Jesus. You had that fucking _orgy_ you’ve been trying to land for weeks.”

Sebastian bites his lip.

“Guess what else I had?”

“I have no idea but it must have been something huge when you ask it like that. Poppers?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “If you felt my ass you might guess better. They DP’d me.”

Teuvo’s eyes widen. “Who?”

“Mikko and Rasmus. It was _wild_. Like being run over, or, like, _in_, by a train.”

“What? Fuck, really? Why did you make me miss out on _that_?”

“Well, you were _elsewhere,_” Sebastian gives him a pointed look. “And I didn’t plan it, it just happened because – a lot just happened, everybody was doing everybody and it just – Christ, they are so _hot_,” Sebastian emphasizes the last word. “Their bodies are so fucking _ridiculous_. Mikko was on the bed and I wanted to snort coke off his pecs just to lick them after that because he looked so ripped, like a fucking statue. They’re real fucking perky _titties_, Teukka, you must have noticed.”

Teuvo chuckles and shakes his head. “Sure. That will _logically_ lead to a DP.”

“Shut up. So I did, and his dick was there under my ass, so yeah, it led to the next thing. I started riding him and Rasmus was on the bed too, he fondled my ass and felt up Mikko’s cock moving in and out, and it was -“ The sensory memory sends a shiver through Sebastian, the tickle of the fingers on his stretched rim. “ – It felt so good, and I guess I made some noise because Rasmus started to finger me next to Mikko’s cock and then he asked if I wanted to take it in, he had been thinking it ever since we were in the hot tub.”

“Oh god,” Teuvo groans. “You really fucking did it! And without me around?”

Sebastian smirks apologetically.

“I wish you had been there too but it was, you know, one of those thing that just happen when you least expect it. But, uh you know what?” His foggy, bloodshot eyes light up and he looks at Teuvo, “Roope had his phone out, if I remember right he showed me some video later. I’ll ask him to show you.”

They kiss slowly and Teuvo asks if Sebastian wants to go for a swim.

“The beach? Do you think they’ll stay that long that we’ll catch them?” Sebastian asks.

“No, just dip in the pool.”

“That sounds nice,” Sebastian says and kisses Teuvo again.

They don’t really feel like exercising and end up floating instead of swimming, leaning on each side of a giant inflatable banana, paddling lazily with their feet.

“By the way, what did you do with _your_ boss?” Teuvo asks. “I saw you and Rod go inside before he left the party. Did you talk to him about – you know, the Pekka thing?”

Rod. Sebastian hasn’t thought about him for hours, so much else has happened since he left the party.

“Yeah,” he says slowly and goes through the short conversation he had with Rod in the kitchen. When he’s finished, Teuvo gives him a deadpan face that would make any _The Office_ character proud.

“Do you know what that sounds like to me? Dirty talk. You did drugs, groped each other and made out. You didn’t confront him about shit.”

Speaking of Rod, when they get up from the water and start drying themselves in the sun, Sebastian checks his phone and notices that Rod has called. He stretches on the sunbed, fixes the position of his sunglasses, taps his phone to call back and lifts it on his ear. His hangover is slowly dissolving into normalcy, he has had awesome sex with Teuvo and now his hot boss is ready to pick up where they left off.

Rod answers almost immediately. His voice is metallic, rigid and strained.

“Aho? Can you come over as soon as possible? I want to talk to you.”


	21. we are in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter after the longer ones. Lily (ThoseDaysThatWill), thank you for your help!

“Why do I have to see my star on Pornhub?”

Rod glares at Sebastian. He stands in his office arms akimbo, cocking his head sideways towards the open computer screen on his desk.

“And, I don’t mean stolen clips from our vids, it’s a given that I need to fight those on a constant basis. But this, you – a Brind’Amour boy with two dicks up his ass on a fucking shaky vertical phone video?”

Sebastian bites the inside of his lip, his cheeks burning and his brain working overtime trying to figure out how he has ended up on the browser window that is at the moment zooming in on the said action. Rasmus’ dick grinds against Mikko’s inside him, stretching his ass obscenely open.

The video may be shaky and the zooms in and out abrupt and chaotic, following the drunken whims of Roope’s fingers, but Sebastian is clearly recognizable in wider shots – like looking over his shoulder right before the close-up.

“Fuck, Aho, I would have thanked you on my knees if you had volunteered to do your first DP shoot for _me_,” Rod spreads his arms and lets one drop to the side, pointing at the screen with the other one, “Instead of that! I know your worth and it is better than this, and you fucking should. Amateur account is not a good look.”

Sebastian doesn’t dare to bow closer to the screen to make out the username of the account Rod is talking about. Squinting isn’t enough help to read the small letters.

His brain is racing frantically – is it possible that Roope has been _this_ stupid? As far as Sebastian knows Roope has never posted anything on any porn site, but maybe he has left his phone lying around in the house at some later point of the night and some other guest thought they were pulling a good prank.

“I’m fucking trying to guard a brand here,” Rod fumes on. “I would hate it less if you had shot it for Pekka or some other professional.”

In any other circumstances the mention of Pekka Rinne would be a perfect lead to a _Well, speaking of Pekka_ talk but now is not the time to confront Rod about the boundaries of their professional relationship. Sebastian is determined to have that discussion later, though, and if he wants to be ready to stand his ground, he can’t apologize for this mishap too hard. He can’t squirm his way out of the situation by saying he is sorry and lying low for a while – he’ll have to find a way to solve it and make it better.

But how? He squints at the screen but it fades to black before his eyes, and a lone goldfish starts swimming back and forth on the dark background. He watches is mindless moves, going through his options.

He might have an idea.

“What if we shot a similar scene but _better_?” Sebastian says. He keeps his voice quiet, wary put hopeful, and looks tentatively at Rod. “And put it out on the site pretty fast, like in a week? I mean, a similar scene but sharp and well-edited, real Teuvo quality? It would make _that_ video you just showed me –“ Sebastian nods towards the sleeping computer – “Look like leaked rehearsal material. The fact that both exist, the good version and that shitty one, would only make us look _good._ More professional, not less. We would seem so interesting and important that we’d draw that kind of attention.” Sebastian knits his brows and tilts his head as he looks at Rod. “Do you think it might work?"

Rod leans his chin on joined fingertips and Sebastian can practically hear cogwheels making their turns inside his skull.

"You’re on fucking thin ice talking about _us_,” Rod says and wags his finger at Sebastian like an austere old teacher reprimanding a wayward pupil. “But it might work. The question is: will you get it done?"

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, trying hard to hide his glee.

"Will I?"

Rod keeps his lips pursed.

“Well.” He shakes his head. “I know you usually do. If you have a plan, we might as well try.”

Rod moves the mouse to make the screen saver fish disappear. The paused thumbnail of the video blazes on the computer screen again.

“So, would you have those same tops?” Rod asks, pressing play over the video. Rasmus penetrates Sebastian’s ass again, working his way in pressed tightly down on Mikko’s fleshy shaft. “We have worked with Ristolainen, he’s good, but is the other guy good enough for a professional shoot?”

Sebastian lets a smirk spread on his face.

“I’m sure he will be.”

Sebastian is tempted to add that there were, in fact, _more_ guys in the bed, and he might be able to round up the whole gang in case Rod is interested on putting the whole bang up on his site but he tells himself to be cautious. He’d better not oversell his attempt at atonement because Rod is _already_ disappointed in him.

Too bad Andrei was framed out of the video. He could share the burden of being told off by Rod.

But maybe it’s better this way – at least it gives Sebastian leeway to decide if Andrei will have a role in his new version of the video or not.

The first thing Sebastian does after he leaves the office is to browse to the site. He finds the video after short searching and scrolling because it is new, uploaded within twelve hours. He doesn’t tap play, he saw quite enough in Rod’s office. Instead of re-watching the video he looks for hints that can tell how the hell it got online.

When he spots the username he doesn’t really need more clues.

_Pate29._

“Why the hell has Patrik Laine uploaded a video from my birthday on _Pornhub?_” Sebastian hisses at Roope on the phone.

He is calling Roope because Roope is the obvious link between the video and Laine. Patrik was an elemental part of Sebastian’s circle of friends in the last years of high school but they’ve pretty much fallen out of touch, he hasn’t met him for at least a year. Roope talks to him regularly, though; Sebastian knows they game and work out together.

“And don’t try to say you have nothing to do with it, I know you recorded it,” he continues. “What the fuck happened?”

“He – what?” Roope sounds groggy, he must have just woken up. “What are you talking about?”

“Never mind. I’m almost there.”

Sebastian parks his car and strides the stairs up to Roope’s door skipping every second step.

“Why the hell does Pate even have a Pornhub?” he exclaims as soon as Roope lets him in.

“Chill, Sepe. Slow down, rewind, please. What are you talking about?”

Roope walks behind him barefoot, hair messy from just getting out of bed. Sebastian throws himself in the corner of Roope’s couch, pouts and glares gloomily up at him.

“I’m coming straight from Rod’s. He just gave me shit for appearing on an amateur video. He showed it to me and it is the one you shot last night.” He taps the browser open on his phone. “The account has Pate’s name on it, the handle he uses everywhere. This can’t be anyone else. How dumb is he, using his own nickname? Maybe it’s easy for him because he isn’t showing his own ass.”

Roope sits down on Sebastian’s side, pushing his stretched legs down from the seat to make room for himself.

“Show me,” he says flatly, taking the phone from Sebastian’s hand. As soon as he looks at it, his eyes widen in astonishment. “Oh fuck. It’s – oh fuck, I’m sorry. I – I thought he’d like to see it and sent him the sharing link, and – fuck, I had no idea.”

Roope is literally tearing his hair. He shakes his head and looks Sebastian in the eye, looking crushed.

Sebastian is livid. He points at the screen.

“See, that’s the only video on the whole fucking account! Like he had created it just to post my ass being fucked. Why?”

Roope shakes his head and gives Sebastian an apologetic sidelong look.

“I guess he just thought it would be fun. Look, I called him from the party and told how the night had been going. He said something like _wow, would I like to be there to see that_ and I just thought that well I can make that happen. I didn’t think he’d do anything with it. Maybe he was out drinking too and thought it was a good joke.”

“Pate doesn’t drink.”

“Well, out having fun.”

“Maybe he just wanted to get back at me for not inviting him. Asshole. He doesn’t even live here! And I wasn’t even the one who decided on the invites. He knew it was a surprise party, right?”

Roope nods but shakes his curls in disagreement. “Yeah, I told him, and I don't think that was it. He isn't that kind of petty.”

“He _is_. He’s full of himself enough to be petty about the weirdest things when you least expect it.”

“But not over a party. He’s got enough going on in his life, he wouldn’t be jealous over a birthday.”

Sebastian pouts, takes his phone back from Roope, closes it and puts it down.

“Whatever. Anyway, he owes me. And you owe me too. Rod is not happy with me right now and you’re going to help me make it up to him.”


	22. breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get another chapter out before the turn of the year partly as a thank you to all the sweet readers who have been along on the journey this year. It's been a challenging time and it really touched me when one of you said in an early comment that this offers them escapism from the worrisome reality of a global pandemic around us.  
A special shoutout to mimimini, your sweet regular comments have so often been the support that keeps me writing. Thank you so much! And ibarbourou, the thoughtful analysis in your commentary will keep me from ever deleting this story, even if I may be tempted in my darkest hours. Eafay70, I'm so impressed with how fast and accurate and kind beta reader you are and deeply humbled by your helpfulness. You deserve all the good in this world. ThoseDaysThatWill and Sister_Grimm - Lily and Hannah, I have had so much fun tossing ideas around with you and your insight has helped make this story better. Lily, you will notice your influence in this chapter, once again.
> 
> Everyone - have an amazing 2021, I hope we will all have a better year than the one we leave behind.
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrik doesn’t answer his phone and Sebastian shoots him an angry text demanding him to pick up or call.

Roope peeks into his fridge, sneers and shakes his head, and picks up his phone from the counter.

“I need breakfast, you want anything?”

Sebastian sends a questioning glare at him from the corner of his eye.

“Breakfast? We had breakfast at Kimmo’s before you guys hit the beach. It’s almost six pm. Don’t you mean dinner?”

“I’m not buying you dinner.” Roope starts scrolling his phone for whatever home delivery place he uses for his 24 hour breakfast emergencies. “And I just woke up. Breakfast.”

“I don’t need anything,” Sebastian says despite feeling a little hungry as soon as he thinks about food. He doesn’t want Roope to waste his money on him.

“Coffee?”

Sebastian suspects he shouldn’t say yes because Roope is probably getting his breakfast from some fancy café with a long and pretentious hot drinks menu but coffee sounds too tempting.

“Coffee would be great.”

Roope taps in his order. Sebastian’s phone buzzes with an incoming call.

“You called,” Patrik says on the phone.

“Yeah, hi,” Sebastian replies. He gestures to Roope that he’s going to his bedroom to talk, closes the door behind him and throws himself on Roope’s unmade bed.

“Belated happy birthday,” Patrik says. “How are you feeling, old?”

Sebastian huffs dismissively, waving his hand well knowing the gesture won’t show on the phone.

“Thanks. That’s not why I called.”

“So?”

“Look, Pate. Roope shot some video of me in bed with two guys you know last night. Now it’s on Pornhub. Why?”

“What?” Patrik asks. Sebastian can practically see how he widens his eyes, ending up with his usual crooked smile. “Why do you think I’d know anything about it?”

“Cut the crap. The account has your name on it. I know you got the vid from Roope’s iCloud, he shared it with you.”

Sebastian hears rustling, like Patrik is shifting to a new position on a bed or a couch and it pisses him off how relaxed it sounds. Patrik even lets out a little chuckle.

“Okay, I might have pulled a little prank there. But it’s not that serious, right? People see you fucking all over the place on the internet. Man, I was googling for this frat guy porn site the other day and guess who came up first in the image search? It was you, a gangbang in a locker room –“

Sebastian cuts him off.

“No, Pate. It doesn’t work that way. You just – fuck, you just don’t _do_ that to people! You can’t fucking leak anyone’s private sex video online without asking. No matter what they do for a living.”

“What if I ask you now? Is it okay?”

Sebastian wants to punch Patrik’s face in for not taking this seriously, or bang his own head on the nearest wall for ever getting to know this obnoxious dude.

“It is not okay!” He can barely keep from screaming. “Besides, did you ask Risto or Mikko?”

Patrik’s mumbled “No” is hardly audible on the phone and Sebastian goes on.

“Look, fuckhead, I’m already in trouble for this. The video on your stupid account is a real fucking problem. My boss just gave me shit over it for hurting his brand. Do you know what brand value means? It means _money_. I’m a Brind’Amour boy and it means that when you see my name you see some hot shit, and not just because the fucking is hot and I am hot, it’s because it’s fucking good quality professional _work_ done by people who are there for a reason because they _know_ their shit. Lights. Cameras. Director who _knows_ what he wants to see. Producer who knows fucking _money_ when he sees it. Web guys keeping our site together. You have no idea.”

Sebastian hears Patrik take a deep breath in the other end.

“Sepe, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t think enough.”

“Right. You didn’t.”

“Do you want me to take it down?”

Sebastian exhales slowly through his nose.

“Pate, it won’t help at this point,” he says in a deflated voice. “It’s already there, and when it’s been there for hours, there’s no hope that someone hasn’t copied it. Sure, you can take it off but it will just pop up somewhere else. The whole video, or screenshots or gifs. It is out there already and once it is out there you can’t just take it off. You know it.”

Sebastian’s crushed tone works like a charm.

“Shit, of course. I’m sorry.” Patrik sounds more guilty and sheepish than Sebastian ever would have believed him to be capable of. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Do you mean _anything_?”

A sigh. “Anything I can.”

Sebastian grins triumphantly but pulls it back, forcing his face deadpan just in case his smile could be heard in his voice.

“Well, there is one thing…”

Sebastian stays on the bed after he’s finished with Patrik and opens the browser on his phone. The video page stares at him in an open tab.

_People see you fucking all over the place._

He finds a search bar and types in his name.

What spreads on the screen next are thumbnails of numerous videos, and when he scrolls down, he notices they are posted on multiple different accounts. One of the accounts is specialized in compilation videos: _Sebastian Aho gets Daddy Dick_ is one, the thumbnail being from his first video with Rod, held above his lap on a leather wing chair in a helpless reverse riding position, Rod fucking into his spread 19-year-old ass from below.

He clicks it on, remembers sliding down on the world famous meaty pole, excited to be the newest introduction to the series called _Rod’s rookies_, as horny and intrigued as he was blissfully unaware of the gravity of the step he was taking in defining his life for years to come.

Roope answers the door outside the bedroom and knocks on the bedroom door promptly after thanking the delivery man.

“Here’s your coffee,” he says holding out a tall paper mug.

Sebastian shifts on the bed to take it and sits back, leaning to the wall.

“Thanks.”

He was right, Roope got him something unmistakably fancy, the aroma of freshly ground coffee under a hint of vanilla and foaming steamed milk is rich and dark and he can basically feel the caffeine injected in his veins.

Roope sits on the other edge of the messy bed, pulls the blanket to straighten it over the sheet. He places a cardboard box down between them and opens the lid, revealing a small selection of fruit, a croissant, sliced avocado on two pieces of toasts and a small plastic plate filled with thin green spinach omelet. Roope fishes a wooden fork from the bottom of the box and takes a bite of the omelet.

“Have something,” he gestures with an extended little finger, mumbling through a mouth full of egg. Sebastian pics a grape and puts it in his mouth, starts chewing slowly.

“Isn’t this stupidly expensive?” he can’t help asking.

Roope shrugs and takes another bite of the eggs.

“If I’m down to the last twenty on my debit card three days before pay day, I just can’t care. I’ll rather have something tasty because I’ll be broke anyway,” he says. “Besides, do you remember that one time when you asked me to bring you breakfast? You complained when I brought McDonald’s.”

Sebastian shakes his head. He knows the one time Roope is referring to. It happened way back when Teuvo had just moved in to share the rent of his former apartment.

“You had such a crush on Teuvo. He was your new roommate and you wanted to make a good impression on him so badly. Remember how worried you were that he wouldn’t like you if he found out all about your slutty ways?” Roope nudges Sebastian’s bicep. “How wrong you were.”

Sebastian smirks inwards. In fact, Teuvo was _way_ into his slutty ways that morning. They literally started hooking up while Sebastian was still on the phone with Roope. And when Roope arrived with the food they didn’t exactly stop.

Roope chews on the toast, hums appreciatively and holds the bit slice out towards Sebastian.

“Come on, take a bite. This is good.”

Sebastian humors him and leans in to take the smallest bite he can but Roope pushes the toast into his mouth as far as he can before his fingers hit his lips. Crumbs fall down on the sheet, and the avocado has a nice tang of lime and ground pepper to it. 

Roope is right, it is delicious.

Roope takes a long gulp of his cooled down coffee and pokes an empty stem of grapes to fish the last slice of orange from the bottom of the fruit plate.

“Did you get things sorted out with Pate?”

“He was sorry.” Sebastian curls one corner of his mouth to a lopsided smile to confirm he’s pleased with the outcome. “Sorry enough to promise to help me.” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe that dude. He tried to use my work as an excuse for posting it, that it can’t be a big deal because there’s porn of me all over the place anyway.”

“Well, yeah –“ Roope tilts his head, his curls fall to the side –“I can see him making that point. But it sucks.”

“No shit? Yeah it sucks! When I work, I fuck _to_ have it on the Internet. _This_ was private.”

Roope looks at Sebastian sheepishly and strokes his arm. “I’m sorry.”

Sebastian leans over the box to peck his lips and strokes his cheek with his thumb. “I’m not blaming you for this. Not as much as him, at least.”

“That’s a relief.”

“And he was right about one thing, I _am_ all over the place. I searched the site and fuck, I’m on so many videos.”

“You looked up your name?” Roope laughs. “Of course. Was that what you were looking when I came in the room?”

Sebastian nods and takes his phone, presses play on the paused video. Roope lifts the empty breakfast box to the side and shifts to Sebastian’s side to watch.

“This account was all about compilations,” Sebastian says. On the small screen the video cuts to a later part of his rookie fuck, Rod pounding him down from behind, then to his limo ride threesome with the Subbans; from them to Pekka giving it to him on a kitchen counter, and finally to his newly released threesome with Carey and Rod.

Roope presses closer as they watch, his hand is heavy and warm where it strokes his side and the front of his thigh. Roope’s chin touches his shoulder, and when the video ends, Roope nuzzles the side of his neck, gives it a little kiss.

“That was hot,” Roope murmurs into his skin and kisses his neck again. Sebastian can’t say he isn’t pleased with the reaction. “You’re so hot.”

Sebastian lets Roope ease the phone out of his hand and put it down next to the pillow, lifts his hand to brush the side of Roope’s head. Roope pushes the empty breakfast box further to the corner of the mattress, puts the coffee cups on the stool serving as a bedside table and rolls Sebastian down on his back on the crumpled sheets.

Roope blankets Sebastian with his heavy body, kisses him and brushes his hair back from his forehead. His hips sway in a grinding movement against his and Sebastian likes it. He feels a slowly hardening erection and sends a signal into his body to react the same way; he undulates under Roope’s rocking weight, digging his hands in Roope’s golden hair to guide the kiss deeper.

“All over the place,” Roope hums against his mouth, “That’s you, all right. Nobody with a dick can ever get enough of you. You little hottie. You were fucking _fire_ last night. That cake was so telling. When you have a birthday your way, it’s all about cock.”

Sebastian rolls his hips up tighter, he can still sense a faint waft of alcohol in Roope’s breath under the tastes of coffee, vanilla and breakfast food, and hangover sex has always been so good with him, raunchy and grinding in a grounding, distracting, healing way,and Roope is right, he’s hot and Roope is hot, they’re fucking _beautiful _together and it turns him on to think about it.

Roope reaches for lube on the bedside stool with one hand and yanks Sebastian’s pants down with the other, and Sebastian shimmies them further down against the mattress.

Roope slips his lubed hand between their bodies and wraps it around both of their cocks, squeezes them together, strokes them slowly, with a little tug just underneath the head, gentle on the way down again. Sebastian kisses him, wet and languid.

When their friendship was at the point that most resembled dating they used to spend days in bed, exploring each other’s bodies. It was indulgent hedonism at its purest. They shared the same passion and curiosity for it: almost narcissistic pride of their own beauty matching the deep fascination for the other’s, those two sentiments mirroring and responding to each other perfectly.

Roope breaks the kiss to look Sebastian in the eye, breathing heavily. Sebastian wants him.

“Can I fuck you?” Sebastian asks in a choked voice. His mouth feels wet but his lips feel dry, he wets them with his the tip of his tongue, Fuck, he wants to feel Roope’s ass, wants to watch him in all his glory. “Will you ride me?”

Roope licks his lips, it mirrors Sebastian, and he nods, moving his legs to straddle Sebastian.

“No –“ Sebastian breathes, he guides Roope with his hands, “The other way, show me your ass.” He has a mental image in his head, Roope over him, perfect muscular back upright, his buttocks moving as he rides him, hand on his own cock, chasing a shared pleasure.

“You have a mirror here?” Sebastian asks.

Of course he has, he is Roope, and Sebastian spots it now, a full length rectangle on the wall behind a clothes rack. Roope gets up to push the rack out of the way, the shirts and jackets sway on their hangers as he crams it in the corner, hooks rattling against each other.

Sebastian adds lube, fingers Roope open as he straddles him again, spreading one buttock to the side, the hole eases for him, perfect, perfect, even more perfect on his cock, Roope rides him beautifully, he lifts his head to past him to the mirror, Roope’s sex-hazed face, his cock, his jerking hand.

“Your back is so fucking beautiful,” he huffs, and later, “I want to breed that perfect ass,” and Roope’s hot rhythmic squeeze is a promise that yes, yes, he will.

Sebastian drives home in a glowing cloud of a pleasant, satisfied buzz. He can’t wait to tell Teuvo the solution they have come up with, and to get some real food at last.

“Honey, I’m home!” he hollers when he opens the door with his keys. No answer, until the door to Andrei’s room cracks open and Dougie’s ginger head peeks out.

“Andrei is tied – uh, I mean, there, in bed,” he nods towards the room blushing with embarrassment. “Teuvo left an hour ago.”


	23. skate or die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game day! Had to make a lil update to celebrate. Go Canes!

Teuvo comes home near the nightfall. Sebastian is alerted by the sound of the door and gets up from the couch. He has been sitting there, first with his gaming headphones on and later, after Dougie left and he didn't have to distract himself from the sounds from Andrei's bedroom, watching TV.

So it's not like he's been just sitting and _waiting_.

Teuvo’s hair smells of sweat and fresh air, the way that it gets when he’s outdoors; Sebastian feels it when Teuvo leans in to ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek.

“Where’ve you been?” Sebastian asks, hoping that he doesn’t come off as suspicious or jealous. He has tried to come up with a subtler way to pry but can’t think of anything.

Teuvo smiles. “Skating with the guys,” he says. “Kimmo told me that he had this new board that, to him, screamed my name and wanted to see me try it. We rounded up some other guys from the team too and went out and – oh Sepe, it was _awesome_. I had not realized I had missed it so much.”

Sebastian forces a smile on his face. He pushes back his will to complain to Teuvo about not messaging him where he is because he has not always informed Teuvo about his delays either.

“That’s great to hear,” he says.

“And, oh,” Teuvo starts, shoulders deep in the fridge, rummaging through until he finds a bottle of fruit juice. He cracks it open as he walks back to the living room, slumps on the couch next to Sebastian and takes a thirsty sip. “He may have a job for me.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “Does Kimmo want you back on the team?”

Teuvo shakes his head slowly, cheeks plump with the juice. “No,” he says after swallowing it down, “Not that. A video job. For a marketing campaign. The new line of skateboards, they want to launch it with a series of action videos, and Kime has talked inside the company about wanting me to do them, and everyone’s given a green light to it so far.”

Sebastian throws his arm around Teuvo's shoulders, squeezing him warmly with a small but vigorous shake.

“That sounds awesome!” he says. “Of course he recognizes talent.”

Teuvo shrugs stifling a pleased smile and takes his last long gulp of the juice, eyes on the TV.

“What about you? How did the stuff with Rod end up?” he asks after a moment.

Sebastian tracks back to when he has last talked to Teuvo.

“I called you after I had seen Rod, didn’t I?”

“You did. He was pissed about a video he had seen, right? Sorry, I haven’t looked it up, I meant, but Kimmo –“

Sebastian waves his hand dismissively. He was very brief about the whole discussion with Rod when he phoned Teuvo that he was going to stop by Roope’s on his way home from the production house.

“It’s the one that Roope shot at the party. But that’s not the point anymore. I need your help.”

Teuvo puts the empty bottle on the coffee table.

“How?”

“I need you to shoot a film for me. The gangbang I’ve been talking about – now is the time. Rod kind of, almost, ordered it from me.”

Sebastian tells Teuvo about his suggestion to Rod, and how Rod okayed him to proceed with it. Teuvo furrows his brows when he looks at him.

“Hold on. Weren’t you saying he asked for the DP part of it? Where do the other guys come in?”

Sebastian shrugs.

“He’s not going to say no when he sees the version that we make.”

“_We?”_

Sebastian widens his eyes and looks at Teuvo.

“Come on, that has been the plan all along! Ever since I came up with the idea with Roope and talked about it with you, we’ve just been looking for the moment to put it forward! And it is now, don’t you agree? You promised to do it. You even came up with great titles for it. _Four golden himbos rail a pocket size power bottom_.” Sebastian spreads his hands wide in the air as if to put up a banner.

Teuvo sighs so deep it makes his shoulders rise and drop.

“It was never a promise! You said _if _something happened and _if _I happened to have a camera, but I never even _happened_ to be there when it happened last night, so –“

“You should have known what I meant!”

Teuvo huffs out a dismissive snicker and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah right.”

“You –“ Sebastian doesn’t know how to continue, he sinks into the back cushions, crosses his arms on his chest and pouts.

Teuvo nudges him with his elbow.

“Drama queen.”

That might be funny but it isn’t now.

“Sepe, I know we talked about your idea but be reasonable. Please. You can’t take it for granted that I’m always ready to drop everything and jump into your projects on a second’s notice. I have my hands full of work from Rod. And now Kimmo’s offer, I’d really like to take on it, and also – I want to do other things than just work all the time. I had totally forgotten how much I _need_ skateboarding.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath, exhales through his nostrils and slumps even deeper on the couch, arms still crossed in front of him. He hates that Teuvo has a point, Teuvo _has_ the right to his own time, he has every right to a life that doesn’t revolve around him. Still, Sebastian had hoped they would be in this together.

“You know, Kimmo’s offer –“ Teuvo tilts his head from side to side – “That kind of commercial work, it would open so many doors that –“

He doesn’t finish his sentence. He doesn’t have for Sebastian to know what he means: _It would open so many doors that porn work keeps shut_.

“Fine,” Sebastian says, “I understand.”

Then he purses his lips shut tight, lifts his crossed feet on the coffee table and focuses his eyes on the TV screen.

Teuvo sighs, puts his palms on the seat and pushes himself up in slow, hesitant moves. He cards his hand through his hair and scratches his scalp.

“Sand,” he mutters. “I’ll hit the shower.”

When Teuvo comes back from the shower Sebastian has gone to the bedroom. Teuvo strolls in, drying his hair with a towel that he throws over his pillow as he slumps down on his stomach next to Sebastian. A few droplets of water drip on Sebastian’s skin from the tips of his hair when he bows to stroke Sebastian’s arm.

“You know I love you, right? And that living with you and working with you have been the most fun times that I have ever had in my life?”

Sebastian shifts on his spot on the bed and lifts his hand to stroke Teuvo’s cheek.

“I know. I love you too. And your videos are amazing. Thanks for working so much with me. I can’t blame Kimmo for wanting to hire you.”

Teuvo kisses the tip of Sebastian’s nose.

“I don’t know yet when I will start the project but I’m really excited about it.”

Sebastian’s eyes flash.

“You don’t know when? Does it mean you _might_ have the time?”

Teuvo crunches his nose.

“Not that fast, okay? I’d prefer it if you could sell your idea as a whole to Rod, _no scheming –_” Teuvo leans on his elbow and wags his finger at Sebastian – “And if he _then _will give it a reasonable production schedule and hire me for it, then I’ll do it, hands down.”

Sebastian scrunched his face pensively.

"I'll try," he says eventually.

Teuvo smiles fondly at him.

"Good. I don't mean to sound arrogant, I'm sorry if I do, but - so much has changed since when we started, you know? I just dont want to do what I do for work without getting paid anymore. Not even with you. Or it's almost -" Teuvo looks up at the wall like searching for words there, then twists his upper body and lifts one elbow off the bed to gesture at his computer desk by the foot of the bed "-- Almost like, I look at you being fucked during my workday so much that it's starting to feel like a really healthy option to film and edit something completely different for a change. Just to make sure that I can keep fun _fun_, if you know what I mean."

"Isn't watching my stuff fun for you anymore?" Sebastian can't keep a touch if hurt from seeping into his voice.

Teuvo bows down to kiss his lips.

"Oh no. I didn't mean it like that. It is and I want to keep it that way." Teuvo lands a soft hand on Sebastian's chest and starts to slide it down his body, moving Sebastian's blanket out of its way. "Do you think you could show me that video now?"


	24. office space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read some dubious consent vibes in the sex part of this chapter (about the last third), let me assure you, sometimes they just like it a bit rough. D/s tones, rough oral and anal sex definitely present.

“How do I know that he is good enough?”

Sebastian squeezes the armrests of the office chair. Sitting under Rod’s scrutinizing eyes throws him back years, like he was in one of their first meetings, trying not to show how hard he wants to convince Rod that he is good, that he knows what he is doing, that he knows what will work in the industry, what he can bring to the table.

“You have seen Roope,” he says calmly. “He was on my audition video and you offered him a job then. It was Roope who said no.”

“But you said yes, and you have learned so much more. If he hasn’t stayed in the business, he hasn’t kept up. Is he on the level I want your partners to be? That is the question.”

“Oh, he sure is.”

Rod seems to read something in Sebastian’s smug smile because he nods as he leans back in his chair.

“Right. But this other kid, Patrik. He gives me more concern. I haven’t seen his work. First you come to me saying that you actually want this DP re-shoot to be a five-guy gangbang, and then in the next sentence you tell me that not just one but three of your four tops would be first timers.”

“First timers?” Sebastian dares to raise his eyebrows. “Roope has done a video for you. And Patrik has performed live, on stage. He isn’t going to freeze.”

“And Rantanen, I grant he’s hot –“

“Rantanen _was _on the pornhub video. And he’s friends and _crazy_ wheeling fuckbuddies with Rasmus, who works for us all the time. I’ve seen them pick up and hook up with, like, anything that moves. I’m surprised they only did me at the birthday party.”

Rod stifles a smile.

“Okay, that sounds – I believe you on the two of them. But it’s a risk if we put up a shoot with five guys and, what, three, four, _five_ cameras, we can’t have one of the amateurs blowing it for us.”

“Um, sir“– Sebastian wants to protest the word _amateurs_ but Rod raises his hand to gesture him to be quiet.

“I’ve got to at least see them with you before we plan a production around this. Can you arrange it?”

“I“– Sebastian is not at all sure if Pate will agree to come over for an audition before the shoot that he remorsefully promised to be on, and what he will think when he hears that it is not just some loose and carefree banging that Teuvo will record but a studio production in Rod’s direction and on a professional porn set, but he nods furiously – “Sure. When do you want to meet him?”

Rod leans to the side in his chair, moving the mouse of his computer to light up the screen, taps open the calendar, closes it again.

“I’ll pick a few dates and send them to you later.”

“Sounds fine. Thanks.”

Sebastian shifts and sits up straighter in his chair ready to get up, expecting to be dismissed, but Rod rocks in his swivel chair leaning his chin and cheek on an L formed by his thumb and finger, elbow on the armrest, and looks at him emphatically.

“You’re really giving me trouble these days, did you know that?”

Sebastian shifts his weight to one side, mirroring Rod’s posture. Apparently he isn’t leaving as soon as he thought he would.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you hopping on board with Pekka Rinne?”

So it’s about that. The video isn’t out yet, though: how much does Rod know?

“Am I?”

“Don’t be cocky. You spent a whole weekend shooting with his crew. This isn’t a huge scene, and I’ve been on it for some time. Word gets around.”

Sebastian straightens his sitting position and narrows his eyes.

“I was on my own free time,” he says. “You never had issues with me taking side projects before. Actually, you pushed me to do them. You got me on _Subban Sex Ed_, you got me the first deal with Pekka.” He sits back and keeps his gaze in Rod’s face. “But you didn’t get me _this _deal with Pekka. Why?”

Rod may be taken aback for a split second but he composes himself and looks back at Sebastian.

“What makes you think I should have had something to do with it?”

“Did he approach you about it? He asked you if I was available, didn’t he?”

Rod doesn’t answer right away, but since he is not denying it, Sebastian presses on.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Rod leans his weight against the back of his seat, sets it rocking, the swivel making an angry little squeak.

“I’m not your pimp.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. That’s _low_.

“C’mon.”

“I’m not your manager either. My job as the head of this firm is not to spread you around.”

Sebastian grits his teeth together, presses his lips in a thin line.

“But you don’t own me, either. It doesn’t feel good that you kept that kind of thing from me. I can make my own decisions.”

“Well,” Rod stretches his neck and shakes his head in a slight move, “It looks like you made your own decision about it with or without me anyway.”

“Are you mad about it?”

Sebastian knows he sounds like a brat saying it. Rod hangs his head, sighs and leans forward, puts his elbows on his desk and joins his fingertips.

“I wouldn’t say I’m mad, but“– Rod looks at Sebastian – “Things have changed, Sebastian. It was different when you were at the point where you were building your career. Sure, you’re fighting for the exposure then and I’m fighting that fight with you because the attention on you is attention on us. But when you _are_ a star, why would you spread yourself thin?”

“I’m not spreading myself too thin!” Sebastian interrupts him. “I’m doing a fucking good job wherever I work.”

“Okay,” Rod nods with a soft huff. “But I’d prefer you doing your fucking good job _here_. I want you being a Brind’Amour boy to mean something.”

“But what?” Sebastian spreads his hands to his sides. “What does it mean that I’m a Brind’Amour boy? I never signed a paper that says so.”

Rod’s neck steels suddenly, his head snaps upright, his eyes fixate piercingly on Sebastian.

“You need a paper?” Rod keeps his eyes on Sebastian and reaches for his mouse with one hand. He clicks the browser open on his computer screen and casts his eyes on it for a couple of additional moves and clicks until the screen is filled with video thumbnails. Sebastian’s picture and the name of Brind’Amour productions is on all of them. “You need something else than this?”

He clicks _play_ on one of the videos, Sebastian sees the text _Rod’s Rookies_ on top of the screen, his own name appearing under it.

Rod leans towards him over the desk, blocking the view to the screen, but he doesn’t need it to know that the intro dialogue is playing on the muted computer, and soon Rod will introduce his conquering cockhead to his rim, and he will sink down and start riding Rod’s formidable shaft.

“You are a Brind’Amour boy,” Rod says in a lowered voice, chest nearly touching his joined fists. “Don’t you dare fuck that up. I’ve worked hard to build this house, to build the brand and the reputation that what we provide is fucking hot and will get you off whether you like it or not. You don’t cherry-pick and choose when you want to be a part of the brand and when you’re not. You _earn_ it. You _have_ earned it, Sebastian, but you will fucking earn it again every day.” Rod purses his lips, moves them from side to side. “Are we clear?”

Sebastian wants to argue but he doesn’t know exactly how to resist Rod’s demanding words.

“We are clear,” he says slowly, keeping his eyes as steady in Rod’s as he can. “I want to earn it. But-“

Rod raises his eyebrows.

“You say but to me? You have a _but_? Really, Sebastian?”

Sebastian clears his throat as quietly as he can, his mouth feels too wet.

“_But_,” he says emphatically and pauses, “If I am the star to you that you say I am, and you want me to work exclusively for you, I’d like to have some“– he hates that his voice is wavering – “I’d like to have it in writing. And be compensated for it. If I earn it, it should show. Because“– he gets a touch of steel in his voice and juts his chin forward with all the confidence he can muster – “I earn it.”

Rod straightens up on his seat, his joined fists dragging back over the desk. He nods and gets up from his chair. He strolls in slow steps around the end of his desk until he is facing Sebastian.

He puts a curled finger under Sebastian’s chin and lifts it up, glaring down at him.

“You earn it? If I give you what you’re asking here, will you keep earning it?”

Sebastian swallows and nods as much as he can because when he tries to, he notices that Rod’s finger resists the motion.

“I will earn it on every shoot, sir.”

Rod drags his thumb over Sebastian’s lips.

“We will pencil something down for tomorrow. You have my word. Because you’re my boy.” He traces the curve of Sebastian's upper lip back to the other direction, the fingertip tickles. “Are you my boy?”

The thumb moves to Sebastian’s bottom lip, and Sebastian nods within the limits Rod’s hand gives him.

“I am your boy.”

Rod presses the lip down with his thumb. Sebastian’s mouth opens, Rod sticks the thumb in, and Sebastian twirls his tongue around it, eyes in Rod’s, closing his lips in a circle around the thumb, sucking it obediently, eyelashes fluttering.

Rod cups his own crotch with his other hand, rubs himself through his trousers. Sebastian flicks his eyes down at it to register a growing bulge before looking up again; Rod replaces his thumb in Sebastian’s mouth with two fingers, then three, pushing them uncomfortably deep. It makes Sebastian salivate, it’s humiliating but such a turn-on at the same time. He sucks, hears Rod unzipping his pants, sucks tighter, licks the large fingers, spit persistently welling in the corners of his lips.

Rod pulls his wet fingers out of Sebastian’s mouth. He grabs his hair in his fist, yanking him up in a rough, sudden move. Sebastian yelps at the abrupt tug and Rod practically throws him off the chair and down on the hard floor.

“On your knees,” Rod says like Sebastian had a choice. His knees hit the floor with an impact that is sure to bruise.

Rod’s hand moves from the back of his head to his forehead, brushes his hair back, at the same time tilting his face up. Rod’s cock is out of his fly, pointing at him like a cannon, and Rod fists his hand in his hair, keeps his neck arched, head tilted back, face up.

“Open your mouth,” Rod says, and the cock slides in, slowly, relentlessly deeper, to the back of Sebastian’s tongue, filling his mouth up to the roof of the palate. Still deeper, Rod lets go of his cock, moves the hand under Sebastian’s chin, holding it open, the other hand gripping his hair on the forehead.

He gets a gasp or air when Rod pulls back, choking when he thrusts in again, hard and deep enough that the root of the cock hammers his lip against his teeth. It pumps its in-and-out rhythm, forcing spit out on his lips, welling moisture up in his eyes, in his nostrils.

“That’s my boy. Way to let me use you. So nice.”

Rod pulls back all the way and Sebastian bursts out a violent cough he has been holding back, batting tears out of his eyelashes, wipes his helplessly running nose with the back of his hand.

“Pants off,” Rod says, grabs Sebastian by the nape of his neck and pushes him to a wider space on the floor, on a rug behind the chair. Sebastian follows the rough guidance hiking his knees on the floor, barely registering their soreness.

He opens his pants, rolls them down, bunches the legs around his ankles, and Rod’s hand is on the back of his neck again, pushing it down, a slick hand fumbling at his ass, grabbing his buttock, fingers rubbing around his rim.

“Is this ass mine?” he asks, and Sebastian mumbles his _Yes, sir_ as clearly as he can from his cheek being pushed down on the rug that smells faintly of sand and dust.

Rod’s cockhead spreads his rim when he enters him. Sebastian relaxes his body as pliantly as he can to welcome the almost unbearable stretch of Rod’s cock in his ass, and it pushes through into his hole, slowly but sternly before starting a brisk pounding.

Rod climaxes deep inside Sebastian, arm draped around his chest to pull him up on his hands and knees. He presses Sebastian’s back to his chest as he unloads his sperm inside him, saving the last weak ropes to decorate his rim as he pulls out.

Rod shifts forward on his knees. He wipes his wet dick on Sebastian’s hair, shoves him spent and panting down on the floor and pats his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Clean yourself up,” he says as rises to his feet and nudges Sebastian’s side with the tip of his shoe, pulls his pants up and tucks his dick in.

Sebastian’s chest heaves from deep breaths, his bruised knees scratch against the floor when he shifts to relax the joints of his hips, the ventilated air of the office space cooling the pulsating wet rim of his fucked-loose ass. Sebastian’s throat aches like his voice box had been roughened with sandpaper, his lip throbs with a taste of iron where it has been hit against his teeth. His scalp prickles, there’s a sharper pull where the tangle that is sticky with Rod’s drying cum glues his temple on the rug.

His mouth tries to form the words “_I will, sir_” but his throat is too hoarse to utter the sounds.


	25. snacks for dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot?

Sebastian flaunts his ass up on the foot of the bed, knees spread wide on the mattress. Andrei is draped over his back, head bowed over his buttocks but just high enough that it doesn’t block the view to where his tongue flickers over Sebastian’s hole.

Patrik’s interview and audition have gone well, and, actually, so have Roope’s, but Rod is putting off the shoot – he wants to play it safe and film something with popular demand first. The popular demand right now is more boyfriend-and-stepdad sex – their threesome views are practically through the roof ever since the video was uploaded on the website.

Andrei proceeds to expertly tongue-fucking Sebastian’s ass until he is interrupted by steps and a thud: another camera shows Rod walking into the picture and dropping his suitcase on the floor.

Andrei turns his face up, Sebastian hears smile in his voice.

“Daddy! You’re home early,” Andrei says eagerly, lips red and puffy from his enthusiastic mouthwork.

“I see you’re eating,” Rod replies.

Sebastian turns his head enough to see Rod past his shoulder, and for the camera to catch his face. Andrei kisses his buttock, eyes on Rod, voice playfully seductive.

“Are you hungry, daddy? Do you want to share?”

Rod answers with an affirmative chuckle. He approaches the bed, kneels down, and without even loosening his tie bows down to put his mouth on Sebastian’s balls. He treats them with kitten licks and sucks, head tilted to make room for Andrei to go back to his flickering licks on Sebastian’s rim, saving a good angle for the close-up camera.

Sebastian moans loudly, Andrei’s tongue pushes in, Rod’s mouth has a wet hold of his ball until it goes lower between his thighs and reaches the root of his shaft. He arches his back to offer his ass higher to Andrei, to give Rod a better access to his genitals, and Rod rewards him with nibbling the underside of his shaft. Andrei’s thumbs stretch his hole wider open, his tongue gets in deeper. Rod’s tongue moves on his balls, his hand wraps suddenly around the head of his cock.

“A-_ah. _Dad. Da-_ad!_ Oh. Fuck, daddy.”

“You should fuck him, daddy,” Andrei mutters, drool-damp chin resting against the curve of Sebastian’s buttock, his voice is deep even when he is out of breath, “Fuck us both.”

His voice is genuinely lust-filled and Sebastian can only imagine how hot he looks on camera when he rubs his chin on him and gives his crack another couple of long laps with his tongue.

“Please.”

Rod keeps doing the good thing that he is doing with the sweet little sucking kisses and licks on Sebastian’s balls. Andrei is still leaning cheek on Sebastian’s buttock, hugging his bent ass, starts sliding a finger in his pre-lubed hole, accompanying his move with deep sighs of pleasure.

“Fuck, babe, you feel good.” He slides the finger back and forth, pushes in a second one, stretching Sebastian, rubbing his cheek on his buttock like an affectionate cat. “You would be so good for daddy’s cock.”

Rod gets up from his kneeling position. He takes off his suit jacket and folds it over the suitcase standing on the floor, pulls his tie a little bit looser and starts unbuckling his belt.

“Oh yes, daddy.” Andrei hums an excited sound and Sebastian watches over his shoulder, mouth hanging open from horny anticipation, how Rod slowly opens his trousers, helps them roll down on the floor and steps off them, toeing off his shoes as he does. He strokes the bared erection that sticks out below his white shirt.

“Oh it’s so big,” Sebastian sighs dreamily, “Please.”

Andrei has backed down, he sits next to Sebastian on the bed, one hand rubbing the curve of Sebastian’s waist, the other curled around his own cock, stroking it languidly.

Rod lands a heavy hand on Sebastian's buttock, strokes next to the rim with his thumb to spread it to the side as he guides his cock on his awaiting hole and pushes in. It’s like it’s always with Rod, the sheer girth of the widest part of his cockhead is overwhelming, it alerts all nerve endings on Sebastian’s body, sending goosebumps all the way up his spine to his hairline, and when he adjusts to the stretch, the length pressing on just keeps filling and_ filling _him, and he moans out loud.

Rod stops midway just to go on again, stimulating Sebastian’s muscle ring with the tiny treats of back-and-forth-friction, in-out, in-out, in, in, in.

“Ooh, daddy,” in Andrei’s thickened deep voice, slick sounds of him jerking off watching the show. Rod pumps Sebastian sternly, both hands digging into his hips to keep his ass up for the pounding, and Sebastian pushes his ass back, arches his back deeper, hands clutching the sheets, moans erupting from open mouth, head pressing down on the mattress.

Andrei changes his position slightly, curls his hips to push his ass forward on the bed, bent knee pointing towards Sebastian, the other leg spread to the other direction. He moves his hand over to his taint, massages his ass. His rim gets plump and soft, he introduces a fingertip in, panting loudly.

“Do me too. I want it so much.”

“Oh yeah, son,” Rod pants, “In a minute.”

His hand hardens to a flat plane and slaps Sebastian, his buttock wobbles from the impact and he yells an enthusiastic “_Yes”_, and Rod gives him a couple of long, deep thrusts before the glorious fill leaves him.

Rod grabs Andrei’s ankle and bows to stroke his ass, like testing it with his fingers.

“You want cock? Whose cock do you want?”

Andrei sucks his lower lip in his mouth, lets it out red and wet, squirms closer to Rod’s touch.

“I want daddy’s cock.”

“Good boy. Come here.”

Rod guides Andre to the foot of the bed, signals him to flip over, pulls him further back until his knees are on the floor and chest on the bed, gets on his knees behind him and starts fucking him. Sebastian turns on the bed to watch Andrei’s face and Rod’s cock honing his ass, lies on his side, one knee bent up to put his front on the view, jerks his cock, eyes on his screen boyfriend and his screen stepdad, perfectly immersed in and turned on by their forbidden pleasure.

He cups Andrei’s sex-sweaty face, strokes his cheek.

“Fuck he fucks you good,” he says.

“Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,” Andrei moans repeatedly, more as a reaction to being fucked than as an affirmative reply to Sebastian.

The cameras are re-positioned for the finale. Rod withholds from coming inside Andrei and climbs on the bed, unbuttoning a few lowest buttons of his shirt. He settles leaning to the headboard in a half sitting position, spreading his shirt to the sides to show some more skin.

“Come here, boys,” he says, and Andrei and Sebastian crawl next to his legs on both sides for a joined effort to make the weary daddy relax with some oral pleasure. Their lips and tongues share the cock that has been in both of their asses, they move up and down its length, letting it out of one mouth and into another.

“Yeah, oh yes, I’m –“ Rod moans cock deep in Andrei’s mouth, and Andrei lets it slowly out, taking a good hold around it with his hand, jerks it off with parted lips close to the tip until Rod comes, Sebastian leaning in for his share.


	26. classic snap

Rod has an efficient plan. He wants to make four versions of the stepfather video to maximize the profitable content gained from one shoot. Or, in this case, two shoots: they film two scenes on the first day, one on the next. Each scene will be made into one video and all three edited together into a longer one.

The full version will be first available for gold membership holders only and shortly after that on pay-per-view, while the short versions will be put online over a looser publishing schedule.

Rod, Sebastian and Andrei don’t need a long pause after filming the opening scene on the bed, their bodies on the thrill of riding the high of successful on-camera sex. A still photo to ensure continuity of positions, toilet break, short run-through of the choreography, lube check-up – and they’re ready to go.

The first video will end with a fade-out of Sebastian and Andrei kissing over Rod’s chest, having crawled up the bed after sucking his cock. It’s open-mouthed, lots of licking around each other’s lips for traces of Rod’s jizz, and that’s where the second video will start with a fade-in to a close-up. A zoom out after that will show the three of them on the bed.

Andrei and Sebastian kiss over Rod’s chest, under his arms. Rod strokes their backs languidly, watching them with pleased, half-lidded eyes.

They break the kiss, lift their heads simultaneously and look at Rod who smiles at them fondly.

“Oh boys,” he says, “You really know how to treat a tired office worker.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Andrei says and scoots up the bed to kiss Rod. “It’s so good that you came home to take care of us when mom works on the night shift. I feel so safe now.”

“Me too,” Sebastian says, rubbing his cheek on Rod’s chest and darting an adoring gaze up at his face. “Thank you, sir.”

He starts unbuttoning the remaining part of Rod’s half open shirt, planting little kisses on the expanse of the bared chest. Rod loosens his tie while kissing Andrei, breaks from his mouth to toss it aside. Sebastian wanders slowly up to Rod’s jawline with his trail of kisses, eventually getting Rod to turn his face from Andrei to him.

Rod and Sebastian kiss, Andrei spreads Rod’s open shirt to tease his nipples, mouthing at his collarbone. Sebastian’s hand wanders down towards Rod’s crotch, finds the cock, wraps around it to stroke it to a new erection. Rod kisses him harder as his strokes get longer and more determined, raking his hand into his hair to deepen the kiss.

Andrei pulls Rod’s shirt wider open and plants little kisses on his body: shoulder, chest, down the outline of the muscles of his torso towards the inviting dip of his hip. Rod spreads his thighs to give Andrei room to nibble at his groin, balls and the root of his cock below Sebastian’s jerking hand.

Rod has his both hands dug deep in Sebastian’s hair now. He moves his lips from Sebastian’s mouth to his neck; Sebastian stretches it pliantly in his touch, shivers and moans softly.

“It’s my pleasure to watch over you boys,” Rod says between the sensual, softly sucking kisses. Andrei smiles next to his crotch and licks the erect shaft up until his tongue meets Sebastian’s curled hand. Sebastian opens the hand and Andrei licks it, too, gets the palm slick and wet to be wrapped around Rod’s cock again.

“I love your dick, daddy,” Andrei says, “Will you let me ride it?”

Rod parts from Sebastian with a good kiss on his lips and shifts on the bed.

“I won’t deny you that, son,” he says to Andrei. He stretches his arms to straighten his sleeves, opens his cufflinks and peels the shirt off.

Andrei squats over Rod’s hips, helps him guide his cock to his opening and sinks slowly down with a pleased moan, sweat beading on his forehead. Rod’s fingertips press into his buttocks to direct his angle and pace.

Andrei bounces on Rod’s lap his face to camera, feet rooted on the edge of the bed, knees bent upright, leaning on one hand for balance. Rod’s half-sitting position gives him a chance to extend his arm and play with Andrei’s nipple piercing while Andrei rides wildly, in ecstatic bold moves.

Sebastian is a spectator at this point, watches them commenting on their hotness in whispered words, his own hand on his cock, until it’s time to change the position.

He gets on his knees on the floor in front of the pair. Andrei drops one foot on the floor, the other stays on the bed for maximum spread; he’s steadier that way for Sebastian’s mouth, and Rod locks his hips over his lap to fuck deep into him, long good pumps for the close-up camera that feasts on his cock moving in and out of Andrei’s ass.

It would make a good place for a finale of that scene but they are generous enough to give the viewers something extra.

They all get up on the bed, Sebastian on his chest and knees on the bottom, ass up and face down, Rod the ultimate top behind him, torso leaning back for the view.

Andrei is on his knees between them, setting the pace and making the moves, fucking his ass back on Rod’s monstrous cock, his cock forward into Sebastian’s spread hole, sweat highlighting the defined muscles of his working body, a beautiful sex machine indulgently chasing pleasure with his two lovers. His back-and-forth thrusts are precise and hot, showy but sensual, trance-like, his core offers a hell of a sight for the cameras. Front, where his abs crunch and stretch to pump his hips into Sebastian, back, where his spine dips and arches to move his ass on Rod’s cock.

When he starts coming inside Sebastian Rod boosts his orgasm with a deep thrust and Andrei moans loudly. Rod grabs him and pulls him back in the middle of his ejaculation; ropes of cum land from his flopping cock on Sebastian’s ass and back.

Rod pushes Andrei off his cock and Andrei collapses from between them to the side, lies on the mattress spent and panting.

Rod rubs the wet head of his cock on Sebastian’s loose, cum-stained rim. Sebastian collects his knees steadier under his body to offer his ass in a higher angle, the round hard cockhead slipping around his hole an almost aching tease on some of the most sensitive spots of his body.

“What a nicely creamed little slut. Fuck, I love a sloppy hole,” Rod huffs.

Sebastian pushes his fucked ass against Rod’s cockhead with a rocking motion and Rod gives him what he wants, pushes in with one hard thrust. He pounds Sebastian sternly, hips spanking his buttocks, balls slamming against his own. Sebastian’s hand acts on instinct, he grabs his cock under his belly and jerks it fast while getting fucked, yelling a loud _Ah-ah-ah _until Rod slams in one final time, staying rigid and stiff inside him, hands iron hard on his hips, and Sebastian feels the tension build in his own body. His ass contracts as much as it can around Rod’s thick cock, its head pressing deep inside him, prodding cum to gush out of his cock onto his squeezing hand.

Sebastian makes sure that he catches the best part of his load on his palm and fingers: Rod will want him to have a nice mess to show for the camera.

Rod meets Sebastian and Andrei outside the dressing room before they leave to discuss the time of the next shoot. It’s the next day, and he wants to get started in the morning.

“You like us,” Andrei says in a teasing tone when the schedule is clear. “That is why you are filming with us so much. One day is not enough.”

Andrei glances at Sebastian, puts his hand on his shoulder and leans his body towards him. “Maybe we should do this on our free time, too? Not always fuss with the cameras?” Andrei tilts his head low enough that his cheek meets Sebastian’s temple, and Sebastian _knows_ there is nothing coy in the twinkle in his eye when he looks at Rod, or in the way his smile draws a dimple on his cheek. “We could hang out, what do you think? If you don’t have anything special tonight, we could” – he rubs his cheekbone against Sebastian’s hair and extends his long finger to stroke the side of his neck, gaze steadily in Rod’s eyes – “Get coffee, or dinner, or -?”

Rod keeps his smile a moderate ripple on his closed lips but his face is open and affectionate when he looks at his tall young actor. Although he has to look up to meet Andrei’s gaze, it is clear where the authority lies between them.

“Thank you but not tonight,” Rod says. “I won’t lie to you, I enjoyed the shoot and I’m sure we’ll have fun for the cameras tomorrow. But let’s save it for then, okay? Get rested, eat something healthy, work out if you can” – he gives a little squeeze on Andrei’s bicep and nudges his chest with his fist –“Get those muscles pumped for the shower scene.”

Andrei picks up on the first part of his reply.

“Some other night? Like tomorrow?” He moves his gaze back and forth between Rod and Sebastian.

Rod shakes his head and pats Andrei’s shoulder.

“Let’s see how the shoot goes tomorrow, okay? And make plans later.”

Sebastian might have been tempted to join in the persuasion but he has to focus on going home. He couldn’t have gone on an impromptu after-work date today: Patrik is over, he has stayed in town after the audition, and it would be extremely rude of Sebastian to ignore his house guest.

It occurs to Sebastian that Patrik may be extending his stay because he wants to hook up but is too proud to initiate it.

Patrik certainly enjoyed the audition in Rod’s office, guiding Sebastian’s head to suck him on the couch, talking filth from the corner of his mouth, and bending Sebastian over the armrest for a solid pounding, his curling lip baring his big white teeth. He had pulled out after it, turned to Rod, softening wet dick hanging in front of him like a dripping garden hose, hand on his hip like asking "so, how did you like it?"

Sebastian casts a sidelong look at Andrei when they peel off from the parking lot of the production house and join the flow of the traffic.

“What was that?” he asks with a playful smirk, “You hitting on Rod?”

Andrei tilts his head sideways, pouting his lips.

“He’s hot, like?” He catches Sebastian’s eyes, a little smirk on his lips. “You should know. He _has_ fucked you off screen. So I guess I’m curious too.” He shrugs and turns to Sebastian, looking at him from under his brows. “How was it?”

Sebastian’s teasing smirk warms up into a smugly pleased smile. It’s hard to conceal the sensory flashbacks to the moments of intimacy that Andrei is referring to.

“God, he. He is _good_. He acts very much the same way as he does in our videos, you know – he’s _definitely_ dominant but he doesn’t have to push it, it’s the – uh, _natural_ authority of his.” Sebastian notices that Andrei takes a deep breath and leans back in his seat like taking in his words and processing them, and maybe he should not be selling Rod this hard to Andrei but once he gets talking about him he doesn’t feel like stopping, least of all now that he has practically stepped out of the bed with him. “But there’s more than that, he can be very sweet too, we” – he pauses, not willing to share every memory that flows into his mind: Rod pulling him in close hugs, taking him for a picnic and a swim, their first cautious kisses –“I mean, just, he can be nice but he sure knows that I’d let him destroy my ass and throat _any time_. And he likes it when I call him Sir or Daddy but he doesn’t have to tell me to do it, it – you know.”

Andrei moans. “Oh _stop_. You’re killing me. We _need _to have him.”

Sebastian shakes his head, there’s something endearingly amusing in Andrei’s eagerness.

“You’re greedy, Andrei! Didn’t we just fuck for hours? And tomorrow some more?”

Andrei chuckles. “It’s work! I want to suck his _private_ dick.”

Sebastian bursts into a giggle. This kid.

They drive into the parking space of their building in silence. Sebastian isn’t sure what to think about Andrei’s new interest in Rod: should he have tried to curb it, downplay his own feelings and experiences? Is Andrei stepping into the last bit or territory that Sebastian might have had over him, his personal relationship with their boss?

Can’t he have anything?

On the other hand, Andrei said _we,_ Sebastian reminds himself as he pushes the elevator button to get them up to their floor. It seems that Andrei isn’t pursuing Rod alone.

_We._ Sebastian decides to hold on to that.

When the elevator doors open in their floor Teuvo is balancing on his skateboard in front of their eyes. He pops the board up with his foot, grabs it in his hand by the nose and steps in the elevator, body brushing against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian kisses his cheek and leaps out to the hallway. Teuvo looks good and Sebastian feels giddy, he’d love to pin his stupid boyfriend to the side wall of the elevator but settles with the passing touch.

“I fed your guests,” Teuvo says as he pushes the button of the ground floor, “We had pizza. There’s some left in the fridge.”

Before Sebastian can ask what Teuvo means by _guests_ the doors slide shut. He shrugs and follows Andrei who opens the door of their apartment with his keys and notices immediately what Teuvo meant: Patrik is not alone.

Two blonde heads pop above the back of the couch in the den.

“Hi,” Roope and Patrik greet them in unison.

“Welcome home,” Patrik says.

“We had pizza with Teuvo. The box is in the fridge if you like, there should be a couple of slices,” Roope adds.

Andrei has already stormed into the kitchen and Sebastian hears the closing sound of the fridge door. Andrei strides behind him to his own room, munching a large slice of pizza.

“Thanks, guys,” he mumbles with his mouth full.

Sebastian watches him go until he has closed his door behind him and shakes his head.

“I’m okay. Not hungry,” he says and leans forward over the backrest between Roope and Patrik. They have PlayStation controls in their hands as they lounge on the opposite ends of the couch, backs to the armrests, legs entwined in the middle. “What are you playing?”

A paused game of NHL resumes on the screen and Roope and Patrik continue battling over dominance of the puck. Patrik’s player scores a goal with a hard slapshot and celebrates triumphantly, the electric crowd noise buzzing low in the television speakers.

Patrik throws his hands up in a celebration but Roope puts his controller down on the floor and reaches for Sebastian instead. He cups the back of Sebastian’s head, pulls his face down and leans up for a kiss. It tastes of garlic and tuna and Sebastian hopes Andrei didn’t take all of the leftover pizza.

“Glad you’re home, hottie.”

Sebastian licks his lips as he straightens his neck from the kiss. Kissing Roope is clearly doing things to him: he’s still high on the post-sex buzz from the shoot, he remembers his thoughts about Teuvo and the elevator, and the vivid memories of Rod that Andrei’s questions stirred up in the car, and it’s not that long since Roope fucked him _really_ well for Rod’s cameras, and even shorter time since Patrik did the same, and – he should probably feel tired or overwhelmed but the reaction of his body is the opposite. All the sex that is happening seems to keep him tuned in some constantly horny frequency, ready to pick up any erotic signals.

“Happy to be here. I was surprised _you_ were here.”

Roope wiggles his eyebrows.

“Hope it wasn’t a bad surprise.”

Sebastian smiles.

“Never.”

“Good. Pate asked me over.”

“Yeah. I was bored,” Pate says, shutting down the game.

“How was work?” Roope asks.

“Work was fine,” Sebastian replies. “Sucking and fucking. Couldn’t be better. ”

Roope reaches for his hand and tugs it.

“Come here,” he says.

Roope keeps Sebastian’s hand in his as Sebastian circles his end of the couch like they were doing some court dance. He pulls Sebastian down on his lap, rubs Sebastian’s fingers and strokes his thigh with his other hand, eyes in his.

“I’m here,” Sebastian answers.

Roope moves his hand up Sebastian’s arm and massages the back of his neck. It feels heavenly, kneading tense spots that Sebastian hasn’t even realized he has been flexing since the shoot.

“Are you all done with sucking and fucking for today?”

Sebastian kisses Roope on the lips, pulls back, turns his torso better towards him and lowers himself down against Roope to kiss him deeper. Roope’s lips are soft, Sebastian opens them with his, slithers in between them with his tongue, lets it make wet little noises that Patrik _must_ hear. Roope’s hands slide on his body, warm and stern, down to his ass, squeeze it.

Sebastian shifts back for comfort and feels a hard press between his buttocks. He is suddenly acutely aware that it’s Patrik’s shin, his leg still there on the couch between Roope’s where they were comfortably laced during their game.

He presses further back and rocks his hips to rub himself against the leg. He feels Patrik shifting and reaching his back with his hand, moving it up the back of his neck, into his hair while he is kissing Roope.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Patrik asks.

Sebastian breaks from the kiss and twists his neck to look at Patrik. He puts his hand on Patrik’s bent knee and rubs it.

“It depends.” he says. “How good can you be to me?”


	27. practice makes perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earned some new tags. Plot if you squint.  
Friends <3, huh?

“We could train you to take Risto and Rane,” Patrik hums, nibbling at Sebastian’s earlobe.

Sebastian had no idea that Pate would be able to approach him so _sensually_ but he does and Sebastian likes it.

Sebastian straddles Roope who is sporting a nicely bulging erection under his crotch. Roope has freed Sebastian of his shirt and is grazing the skin of his neck with an open wet mouth, hands wandering up his sides to his chest. He fiddles with Sebastian’s nipples with his thumbs, starts giving gentle bites on his collarbones.

Sebastian doesn’t want to use words to answer Patrik right now. He grinds his boner aggressively down on Roope’s, panting superficial breaths out of his open mouth. Patrik’s hand is on his lower back, sliding under the waistband of his pants and that’s the sensation that Sebastian concentrates on. Patrik’s fingertips reach his tailbone, feel him up just below it and Sebastian arches his back feel it as close to his ass as he can.

His skin is tingling everywhere the guys are touching him and he doesn’t want to stop. He is vaguely aware that _maybe_ Roope shouldn’t be sucking his neck like that, Rod will give him a disappointed side-eye if hickeys fuck up the continuity between today’s and tomorrow’s shoots but if it happens, he can ask for make-up, right? Or Andrei can suck him for the cameras, whatever, he’ll worry about it then.

Roope licks his neck and hums dirty words against his skin, he rather feels than hears them among the hot humid breath, _you fucking cockslut, that’s my thirsty little whore_, Roope’s hand inches between their bodies and squeezes the outline of his cock and Sebastian doesn’t give a fuck if he appears as desperate as Roope keeps saying he is, he _moans_ and humps against the palm cupping him.

Roope’s low, humming chuckle vibrates on the skin of his neck.

“So eager. How can you be so horny? Like you haven’t just come home from a day-long porn shoot.”

Sebastian doesn’t know the answer to that and he is sure Roope isn’t expecting one. Roope’s hands move to the waist his jeans and open them loose, and Sebastian utilizes the change by wiggling under Patrik’s hand to goad him to sink it deeper.

Patrik doesn’t need to be told twice, he’s good at taking the nonverbal hint. He slides his fingers down Sebastian’s crack, reaches his rim, massages it with a dry but warm fingertip and Sebastian shivers from arousal.

“Fuck yes,” Sebastian breathes, grinding fast between the two hands, Patrik’s on his ass, Roope’s on his cock. Sebastian wants this sex, the distilled filthy physicality, reckless and unplanned, unhinged, unlimited.

Roope tugs at his jeans.

“Get these off,” he says, and Sebastian gets up fast to discard them. Roope pulls him down to straddle him again but closer to his end of the couch, over his chest; opening his mouth to lick his cock, looking up at him while doing it, the pretty face right under the tip of his cock, tongue out, drawing wet streaks up his shaft, tracing the lines leading to the head; taking it in, letting it out wet and shiny, licking it again.

“Oh fuck, Roope,” Sebastian sighs, “Oh fuck that’s good.”

Patrik makes moves behind him, grunts and breaths and rustles indicate he’s undressing. There’s a plastic squeaky pop of a bottle cap before body heat drapes Sebastian’s back. Patrik’s hand hovers over his throat, breath and lips on his temple, his earlobe, the nape of his neck. The other hand is down on his buttock, cups it fingers wet-slick with lube, rubbing and squeezing him, approaching the center of his ass on every rhythmic squeeze.

Two fingers on the sides of his hole, spreading it. He can feel his rim puckering with anticipation, almost embarrassed how his body gives out his wanton _want_, his will to be filled, used, stimulated inside and out.

Roope wraps his hand around his cock, his licks on its head are nasty fast flickers, Patrik pushes a finger in and Sebastian’s thighs tremble.

“Should I fuck you?”

Sebastian breathes out a suffocated _Yeah_.

“What did you say?” Patrik pulls the finger halfway out and Sebastian whines like he was hurt.

“_Please!” _Patrik doesn’t give him any more finger in return but he twists it inside him, stimulating different nerve endings in a way that sends goosebumps up Sebastian’s spine. “Plea- _Fuck me_, Pate.”

Patrik slides his finger deeper again, the slanted angle stretching Sebastian’s ass to the side, and coaxes in another next to it it. Sebastian curls his hands into fists on the arm of the couch on the sides of Roope’s head, casts a hazy look on Roope’s face, Roope’s lips puckered into a letter O around the head of his cock, wet drops of precum shining on the arch of his upper lip.

“Fuck you’re pretty,” Sebastian utters in a throaty choked voice, and Roope looks at him, turns his head and moves his mouth from his cock to his inner thigh, bites it gently, another bite, fist working slow squeezes around his cock while Patrik finger-fucks him. Patrik’s boner butts into his buttock and Patrik pulls his fingers out with a wet pop, and the pressure of the cock is on his wet hole, and when he arches his back and spreads his thighs apart wider it thrusts in, and Roope helps him resist the push, hand stern and tight around the root of his shaft.

Patrik hones his insides, moves back and forth big and filling and satisfying. Roope takes him in his mouth, it’s wet and rhythmically sucking, working him with a lapping tongue and hollowed cheeks. It’s bliss, Patrik’s slow long thrusts pushing him into Roope’s mouth, Patrik’s hands on his throat and in his hair, pulling it, Patrik’s mouth on his neck.

“Wait,” Roope says, pushing Sebastian’s hip back, his lips shining obscenely when he takes his mouth off him.

Patrik holds on to kneeling Sebastian, doesn’t let his dick slip out of his ass when he hikes backwards on the couch to give Roope room to say whatever he is saying.

“Can you, Pate, like, get on your back,” he mutters, gesturing towards the other end of the couch.

Patrik glances down, trying to find a spot among the tangle of legs to fill Roope’s request, and Roope folds his limbs out of the way, gets up and starts taking off his clothes to bare all his tall broad muscular glory, his erection bouncing in front of his defined hips when he frees it from his underpants.

Patrik gets on his back and is soon all inside Sebastian again with one upwards buck of his hips. Sebastian feels almost like a kid lying on his back on top of Patrik’s large torso but this is no child’s play, it’s adult and sweaty and nasty, Patrik lets out huffs and grunts under him, hips working steadily upwards to fuck into him sound and good, Sebastian feels the undulating rolls under his buttocks as the cock sinks in between them.

Roope shakes his hair back out of the way as he kneels by the couch. Patrik grips Sebastian behind his knees and spreads his thighs wide open, and Roope crouches over them and spits a heavy wet dollop on Sebastian’s taint, rubs it down towards where Patrik keeps entering his hole, bows down to lick the wet spot.

“Oh _fuck_,” Sebastian moans as an incoherent reaction because it’s _a lot_, Roope gives haphazard licks and kisses where he can around their generously displayed, constantly pumping hips, and when he steadies his mouth over their meeting point, licks his rim and Patrik’s moving shaft Sebastian’s moans merge into a constant wailing keen.

Roope gets up on his feet, adjusting one knee between Patrik’s legs on the couch, the other foot securely on the floor. He rubs lube on his standing cock in long, twisting strokes, eyes on Sebastian’s face, leans down and brushes Sebastian’s hair back from his forehead.

“Will you let us try it, babe? You want it?” His other hand is on Sebastian’s taint, the lubed one, massages the edge of his entrance with his thumb. Patrik lets out gasps when the ball of Roope's palm brushes on his shaft.

A thrill rushes through Sebastian, a hint of hesitation: he’s intimidated to repeat the experience, the party sex happened in an alcoholic, coked-out blur that relaxed his body and loosened the reins of his mind, but fuck if he doesn’t love Roope’s thumb fingering him obscenely close to Patrik’s cock.

He locks his eyes in Roope’s, kisses the wrist of the hand stroking his hair and breathes out a labored but stern reply.

“Yeah. Go.”

Roope coaxes the massaging thumb inside his rim along with Patrik’s cock, the pressure feels fucking hot inside the front wall of Sebastian’s ass and he moans. Roope twists the thumb inside him until he pulls it out and grabs his cock, presses it tight against Patrik’s and Sebastian can’t hold back a half-pained gasp when the tip slips in, _fuck, sorry, go on,_ and Roope does, the stretch is hot and cold and hurts so fucking _good_, Roope forces himself slowly deeper and Sebastian feels so impossibly _stuffed_, the whole pool of his groin area is liquid fire, vibrating jelly all up his spine when Roope and Patrik start moving in unison, slow, slow.

Patrik’s noises by his ear go thick, hitched and choked, “_Oh fuck, Roope, fuck he’s tight_,” and Sebastian hears himself begging Roope to fuck him, as if he could take it any harder. Patrik’s fingers dig deep into his thighs, clench there in a death-grip and Patrik shouts out a series of angry moans, hips curled up to keep his dick deep in, and Roope’s moving cock makes a sloppier squelch than before, pulling the warm wetness of Patrik's seed out on Sebastian’s rim.

Sebastian’s stomach is damp, clear liquid precum drips from the tip of his cock and trickles down his shaft, a fatter drop on each thrust of Roope’s cock inside him.

Roope’s moves stiffen, he looks at Sebastian with glossy eyes, lips parted; rigid thrusts, “_Sepe, fuck, Sepe”_ from his open mouth, doing a sloppy back-and-forth-move when he comes. Patrik’s slowly softening cock has already slipped out, Roope makes a mess on it, on Sebastian’s spread, throbbing ass.

“Oh baby,” Roope sighs, slumps less than gracefully down on Sebastian, finds his lips with his own, kisses him deep and soft and wet, Sebastian’s erect, leaking cock pressed almost painfully under his body. They kiss eyes closed until Patrik starts to squirm out from under their blanketing weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please tell me if and when and why you like reading this or any other of my works! Writing is sometimes a very lonely endeavor and I'm often left wondering who is behind the climbing number of hits. Please share your stories! If you're shy, my Tumblr inbox is open for anons too. Talk about anything.


	28. friendly fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest thanks to my beta eafay70, you are a lifesaver.
> 
> Yes I know what friendly fire means. Let me have my puns, please.

When Sebastian comes to his senses he notices Andrei sitting in the recliner diagonally across from the coffee table. He is fully clothed, or clothed as much as Andrei usually is, in his tight white t-shirt and cut-off jeans. 

To Andrei’s credit, he isn't jerking off to them, but his generous spread shows a hefty semi straining his shorts from the inside.

"How long have you been there?" Sebastian asks.

Roope twists his neck to check over his shoulder who Sebastian is talking to.

Andrei smirks and runs his hand over his bulge.

"I heard you guys screaming and had to check that you weren't hurt."

"And stay to watch, obviously."

Roope sits up from top of Sebastian in languid moves, pushes himself up and stands slanted, weight on one leg, wipes his flaccid wet dick with the palm of his hand. He nods at Andrei as a greeting and glances at Sebastian.

"Can I use the shower, Sepe?" 

"Sure. But you won't fit there together with Pate."

"I'll wait for my turn," Roope says and heads to the bathroom anyway. 

Sebastian is left lounging on the couch. He props his shoulders up against the armrest and leans one bent knee up against the back cushions, opens the other over the edge of the seat.

His boner stands up in the middle, in a straight line from Andrei's viewpoint, and he knows they both know it.

"Should I tell Rod you didn't rest?" Andrei teases.

"Should I tell Rod you had pizza?"

Andrei chuckles.

"There is still one slice in the fridge. Want me to get it for you?"

Sebastian realizes he's starving but he shakes his head and keeps his eyes keenly on Andrei's.

"Later. Come here."

Andrei hesitates as if pondering whether he wants to comply with Sebastian ordering him around but ends up indulging him and strolls to the couch.

"Here," Sebastian repeats and Andrei straddles his upper thighs.

Sebastian slides his hand over the denim of Andrei’s shorts all the way to his crotch and cups it.

“Good boy,” he says, “Will you help me get off?”

Andrei leans back, presenting his visibly hardened bulge like a treat.

“Will you help me?”

Sebastian licks his lips and looks at Andrei with a pointed pout.

“Are you trying to bargain here? Be a good friend and suck me off.”

Andrei leans forward, the move traps Sebastian’s fingertips in the fold of his shorts, between his boner and the waistband. He kisses the side of Sebastian’s neck and drags the palm of his hand over his sensitized bare cockhead. Sebastian squeezes Andrei’s erection through his shorts, rubs his thumb hard into a spot on the side. Andrei gives a kiss on his jawline.

“What if you come to bed with me,” he says.

Sebastian rubs his cheek against Andrei’s and chuckles.

“Oh, you watch me with my friends and when it’s your turn you want privacy?”

“You _like_ being watched,” Andrei says softly. “I worry about the sofa. You were nasty on it. I don’t want any more stains.”

“Neat freak,” Sebastian retorts. He drags his hand between his legs, catches some of the mix of body fluids and lubricants and wipes it on the front of Andrei’s shirt, looking up at him challengingly. “Nasty? Are you saying you don’t _want _nasty?”

Andrei kisses him. “You are nasty, Seb.” He kisses him again. “So fucking nasty. Come to bed with me.”

Sebastian lets a little agreeing hum into Andrei’s mouth, opening up for the kiss, slow and soft.

He lets Andrei take his hand and lead him to his room where Andrei rushes to kiss him again, harder this time, pushes him down on his bed, and it’s hands and mouths, bodies folding easily into each other; friendly fire, mutual aid at its best.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian licks flowing water off Rod’s body under the shower, sliding his mouth down his neck and chest, sucking dripping droplets from his curving pecs, curling his tongue around his nipple. Rod is kissing Andrei who stands by his side, glued to him but giving the cameras a clean angle at Sebastian.

Soon Rod will guide Andrei to face the wall, pull his ass up and press his back down to arch his spine in a pretty curve that presents him well to the cameras; water will bounce off Andrei’s round buttocks and Sebastian will kneel and bury his face between them.

Rod will praise Sebastian’s oral skills in pleasuring his stepson, and will take advantage of his mouth too. He will pull Sebastian away from Andrei’s ass, crudely turn his face towards himself and fuck it obscenely deep, give the viewers the opportunity to watch how the wet skin of his neck trembles when Rod’s cock slides down his throat. He’ll blink out the tears it forces up to his eyes, only to have his eyelashes bunched wet again from the shower water.

All of this has started as a huddle of soapy skin slipping and sliding against skin in what, plotwise, is an attempt to get cleaned up after the fuck in bed: the three of them lathering foaming shower gel on each other, stroking hardening cocks into fuller and fuller erections with slippery wet hands.

The shower has rinsed the bubbles down the drain, and it will rinse streams of cum down faces and asses before the day is finished.

“Do you think Rod will ever take us out on a date?” Andrei asked Sebastian at home the previous night when they were resting on Andrei’s bed after a session of squirming, sucking and swallowing in a heated sixty-nine.

“I’d rather not speculate about it,” Sebastian said, letting Andrei tuck his head under his arm. “If it happens, it happens.”

Before the shoot, Andrei has done his best to make it happen and doesn’t hesitate continuing his efforts after the cameras have been shut off.

“Good planning,” he compliments Rod after the shoot, drying his hair with a towel, not bothering to wrap one around his body, “Getting cleaned up while filming. You saved us time.”

Rod adjust the belt of his bathrobe, his hair is up in little damp spikes after the shower.

“Sometimes things click,” he says with a smirk. “This was a good shoot. If you have time, hang around for a while at the house, we’ll check the footage. If we need extra close-ups or sound retouches, we can get to it right away. You cool with that?”

They both nod.

“Sure, Roddy,” Sebastian says.

Andrei opens his mouth as if to ask something but Rod gets ahead of him.

“And – do you have plans for tonight?” He asks. “I know this is sudden but if we get this wrapped up today, I could take you two stars to dinner.”

“A date?” Andrei asks and an intense spark of interest flashes in his brown eyes.

Rod shrugs and gives them a lopsided smirk.

“If that’s what you want to call it.”

Sebastian has to deliver a few lines of dialogue and moan for a bit for added audio to beat the ambient sound of the flowing water but no re-shoots are needed.

“We are clear now, right?” Andrei beams at Rod bursting at seams with barely withheld anticipation. “Will we head to dinner straight from here?”

Rod reaches up and pats the nape of his neck.

* * *

Andrei gets ready slowly and meticulously: he irons his shirt, dusts off his dress pants with a lint roller, shines the buckle of his belt with the palm of his hand before gingerly pulling the belt through the belt loops. Teuvo gives him an amused side-eye but Sebastian feels an unexpectedly tender fondness as a tightening curl inside his chest.

“Are you going to wear a tie?” Andrei asks.

Sebastian is lying down on the couch, a PlayStation controller in his hands, feet thrown over the armrest, and hasn’t given any thought to getting dressed.

“No,” he says spontaneously. Not that he has a plan, it’s just a lot less fuss if he doesn’t have to stress about tying the knot right.

“Then I won’t either,” Andrei says and frowns at the mirror where he has been comparing two ties against his shirt.

“But you were thinking you would?”

Andrei nods, looking at the reflection of the ties thrown over his shoulder one last time before folding them over the back of a chair. “I thought it would look nice.”

“I’ll wear a tie,” Sebastian says casually like he hadn’t changed his mind. He likes his decision when he sees how Andrei’s face lights up and he picks up the ties again, hanging them over his shoulders, smoothing them against ironed shirt.

Sebastian puts his controller down and gets up to find his suit.

“I like the lavender one,” he says as he passes Andrei on his way to his room.

Rod sends the same heads-up text to both of their phones.

_Are you ready? I’m leaving soon_

Rod calls Sebastian a little later.

“I’ll be by your house in a few minutes,” he says, traffic noise hardly audible over the phone.

“You wanna come up?” Sebastian asks.

“I could pick you up from the curb if you guys are ready,” Rod says. “Then I don’t neet to try to find a parking space.”

Sebastian nudges Andrei who is brushing his eyebrows in a perfect curve with his finger.

“He’s coming. Let’s go.”

“Have fun,” Teuvo says and pecks Sebastian’s lips as he hurries out of the door. Sebastian lets his eyes crisscross around the familiar features of his face, a rush of wanting to kiss him _for real_ rushing through his body like a swift breeze, sparking his senses. He quickly cups the back of Teuvo’s neck and kisses his mouth, lips open, eyes closed.

“Don’t wait up,” he says when he parts with a sharp focused look into Teuvo’s eyes. Teuvo smiles at him.

“When I have the whole bed for myself? Not a chance.”

The vehicle that approaches Andrei and Sebastian as soon as they get out on the street is familiar – _very _familiar to Sebastian. The sight is impossible to miss because no other car in the traffic is as big and flashy as the canary yellow stretched Hummer that rolls softly to the front of their house.

The side door slides open. Rod steps out, gives them and appreciative once-over and ushers them in. Sebastian looks around himself, half expecting to see one of the owners of the _Subban_ _Sex Ed_ limo on the seats stretching along the sides or the rounded bed on the back but there’s only Rod accompanying them.

“You’re really looking hot tonight,” Rod says as he settles on the shorter of the side seats, almost filling it with the comfortable spread of his massive thighs, and beckons at the opposite side for Sebastian and Andrei. “I like that.”

Sebastian smiles and bats his eyelashes.

“Looking good too, sir.”

Rod smirks and shuffles on his seat as if to re-balance himself in the moving car.

“Boys, boys. Let me see you kiss to start the night right.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrow and shrugs. He turns his face towards Andrei but Andrei’s hand is already on his narrow tie, he grabs it and pulls Sebastian towards himself, and Sebastian follows his lead pliantly, lets the tip of his tongue peek out between his parted lips as he meets Andrei’s mouth with his own, eases himself into a sensual kiss.

He licks his bottom lip and drags his teeth over it when they part and leans back in his seat, eyes on Rod. Rod smiles a small withheld, pleased smile, one straight arm draped over the back of the seat, the other resting casually on his lap, next to his crotch.

“What about this,” Sebastian asks, making a little rolling nod with his head to point around himself.

“I borrowed wheels from a friend.”

“How?” Sebastian asks, unsure if he wants to hear the answer. Perhaps the Subbans are in the town because they have plans with Andrei, and judging from how Andrei glances around himself and glues his attentive eyes on Rod to listen to his answer, Andrei seems to wish that was the case.

“Are they shooting something here?” Andrei asks.

Rod shakes his head and pats the hot pink leather of the back of his seat and knocks the headliner with his knuckles.

“No. PK is on vacation in Europe. He got a good deal with a car interior fix shop when he was here the last time. He took on the offer now that they aren’t needing this for some time. They won’t start working on the next season until fall,” he says.

“Did you talk about anything else than the car with him?” Andrei asks.

The corner of Rod’s lips crooks into a smile.

“Do you mean did he ask about you?”

Andrei crunches his nose, pursing his lips together to hold back a laugh. The limo sways when the driver changes lanes.

“Did he?”

Rod smiles and nods.

“Yeah, we talked about our stars, PK said some nice things about how well Sebastian’s episode did, and how well our house is doing, and yes, he mentioned you, too. Of course he would.” He gives a pointed look at Andrei. “Their next season isn’t fully planned yet. But it sounded like they might like to have you as a guest.”

Andrei’s eyes flash.

“Awesome. Any idea about the theme?”

“Well, you know, we got the plans for Sebastian at the last minute, they do improvise a bit, but I got a feel that they have some product placement deals going on heavier than before. My guess is they might want to try some toys on you.”

“Toys? Nice.”

Andrei has played quite a lot with dildos, beads and plugs in his cam boy days; Sebastian knows it well but he doesn’t know if the Subbans know it too.

Rod does know it.

Rod nods at Andrei and leans slightly back on his seat to reach into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He takes out a little package wrapped in plastic, opens it and holds it on the palm of his hand: it looks like a slightly distorted bright pink egg with a sturdy string hanging from its thick end.

“Like this one. I think we could have a little extra fun tonight. What do you think?”

“What is it?” Andrei asks.

Rod holds it out towards him and puts it on the palm of Andrei’s hand.

“Just what it looks like,” he says. He digs his phone out of his other pocket. “It comes with an app.”

Rod taps a pink icon and a graphic that looks like a dial opens on his screen. He turns it with his finger. The egg vibrates on the palm of Andrei’s hand. “So we can play with you over dinner.” Rod turns the dial down and the vibration slows down and dies. “Are you down?”

Sebastian gets the honor of inserting the cleaned, lubed device and the way he does it – why shouldn’t Andrei get his ass eaten out to open him up, and then fingered until he _begs_ for something bigger inside him – turns Rod on so much that Sebastian gets to kneel for him next, suck him off expertly and swallow down the load.

“That’s my boy,” Rod says and pats his cheek before zipping up his pants. The limo starts blinking before it exits the evening traffic with a turn to the right, slows down and lulls to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published:2020-03-16 - can you believe, this sweet little piece of filth that grew into a rich chunk of a massive emotional porn saga is going to be a full year old in less than a month! How should we celebrate the anniversary?


	29. dinner date with daddy

Sebastian feels Rod’s eyes on him when he kisses Andrei at the table and it feels intoxicating, prickles like static electricity all over his skin. He detaches from Andrei, puffy-lipped and catching his breath, when their waiter comes with a second bottle of wine.

Rod has tipped the limo driver who was taking the car straight to the fixer after leaving them by the restaurant, which means they’ll have to settle for a regular Uber to get back home.

“A little like your carriage turning into pumpkin at midnight,” Rod said apologetically when explaining the situation to Andrei and Sebastian. “Sorry for the Cinderella moment.”

Andrei bowed down to peck Rod’s cheek and squeezed his forearm as a response.

“No problem. This is the good part of the Cinderella night.”

Sebastian slipped his hand around Rod’s other arm and kissed his other cheek.

“And it’s only going to get better,” he whispered in Rod’s ear.

It has certainly got _very_ good. They’ve started the night with champagne and iced vodka served with a full table of assorted appetizers (_zakuski_, Andrei has said, reaching first for a tiny piece of dark bread topped with red caviar), making toasts with shots of vodka, losing the track of time way before the main course, hearty and tender skewered lamb.

When the wine is poured and the waiter has gone away, Andrei takes a sip and pulls Sebastian into another kiss. Andrei’s tongue tastes of tannins, little red beads of the drink glisten on his lower lip, and Sebastian sucks them in; he licks his way in past Andrei’s teeth, lands his hand on Andrei’s upper thigh, way up next to his groin.

Andrei lets out a little whine into Sebastian mouth and Sebastian hears another sound, a muted low buzz. Rod leans over the table past Andrei to murmur a quiet command close to Sebastian’s ear.

“Open Andrei’s pants. Take his dick out.”

Sebastian knows that the table with its long white tablecloth blocks any view from the room to their secluded booth but he still feels a thrill of risk when he moves his hand over the neat wool fabric of Andrei’s dress pants. He coaxes his fingers under the fold covering Andrei’s fly, finds the zipper, gingerly inches it down tooth by tooth.

He slides his hand in the slit, palms the curve of Andrei’s hardened shaft over his underwear. He bunches the underpants down with his fingers, baring skin inch by inch, and Andrei’s erection grows harder under his touch.

Rod’s phone rests on the table. Rod fingers the screen, and the low buzz sounds a notch louder where Andrei is sitting, and Andrei’s hips buck against Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian squeezes his hand deeper into Andrei’s pants, and Andrei spreads his legs on the seat to let him in lower, past his balls. Sebastian feels the effect of the toy it in his fingertips, a vibration when he presses Andrei’s taint, and Andrei lets out another little whine.

Andrei is blushing, red patches glow on his cheeks and neck, a faint sheen of sweat rising as miniscule beads on his forehead, parted lips rippling with the smallest movement as if searching for words to react to what he is sensing. Sebastian moves his hand up, wraps it around Andrei’s cock and gives it a long stroke that pulls it out of the fly. He watches Rod’s fingers on the dial, Andrei bites his bottom lip and his thighs tremble.

Sebastian kisses him again, jerks him slowly until Rod quietly tells them to stop, and they get back to the food, eyes gleaming and cheeks burning from wine and arousal.

The long slow dinner is as much about foreplay as it is a about food. Touches are exchanged under the tablecloth, kisses in the shadows of their booth. Andrei lets out gasps and grabs his seat or the edge of the table whenever Rod dials up the vibes of his anal stimulator and Sebastian grins as he watches him at those moments.

Andrei casts an accusatory look at Sebastian when Rod dials the toy down.

“Don’t be like that,” Andrei says to him, shaking his head.

Sebastian grins again, cups the tip of Andrei’s chin and pulls him into a kiss. Andrei detaches from his lips after a moment, takes a notable gulp of his wine and presses his lips on Sebastian’s again, parts them cautiously and the tart, velvety coolness streams into his mouth.

Sebastian cups the back of Andrei’s head in his hands to hold him close and keep their lips locked together. He won’t let Andrei catch him off guard, if this is a game, he’s ready to play.

“Are you fine if we get coffees instead of dessert?” Rod asks when the table is cleared of the plates after the main course – rich skewered lamb that is doubled in taste when companied with some robust red wine – and the waiter comes back with the dessert menus.

“Coffee’s fine,” Sebastian says, and Andrei opens his mouth but then Rod’s fingers move over the screen of his phone again and he just blushes and bites his lip.

Rod shuffles on his seat, leans to his elbows and looks at them.

“I have booked a room for one night in a hotel a couple of blocks from here. Just for” – Rod rolls his shoulders – “A little change of scenery. Would you like check out the mini bar for a nightcap?”

_“Ah–“_ Andrei yelps and Rod dials his phone app all the way down to let him speak properly.

“I’d like that,” Andrei says, still blushing.

Sebastian holds back a giggle and takes a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Andrei slumps down in a lounge chair in the hotel lobby when Rod heads to the reception, tugging Sebastian’s hand when Sebastian stands idly next to him. Sebastian takes it as an invitation to share the chair and slouches down on one of Andrei’s comfortably spread knees, draping his upper body heavily against him.

Andrei wraps his arm around Sebastian’s waist under the jacket of his suit and nuzzles Sebastian’s collarbone through his shirt. He places his hand flat over his tie, slides it closer to the knot, twisting the tie around his finger and pulling it. The move forces Sebastian to bow down until his ear is on the level of Andrei’s mouth; he nibbles Sebastian’s earlobe with his lips and opens his mouth to breath hot humid air all over the ear, licks its grooves and ridges. It tickles in more ways than one, and Sebastian giggles and squirms on Andrei’s lap to douse the sparks it sets into his groin.

Talking about his groin, Andrei’s hand wanders there, trailing up Sebastian’s thigh. His fingers dig into the crease of his hip, fingertips rubbing the neatly stitched inseam of his dress pants. His thumb draws little circles next to his crotch, eliciting a blood flow down to his groin area, and he has to shift his weight on Andrei’s lap to part his thighs for comfort.

Andrei seizes the little change, massages his thigh a bit deeper, moves his rubbing thumb closer to Sebastian’s bulging half-hard cock. He drags it right along the side of Sebastian’s shaft and his mouth slides from his ear to the side of his neck, giving him wet gentle bites.

Rod takes the little folder with the key cards, thanks the receptionist and pockets his wallet. He looks for Andrei and Sebastian and furrows his brows when he spots them entangled in the chair, casting them a reprimanding look that only barely hides his stifled amused smile.

“You could have held back a little. I checked us in on the same last name,” Rod says in the elevator, clearly pursing his lips to keep his face deadpan.

“You did?” Sebastian asks. “Oh Roddy, that’s hella kinky.“ He elbows Rod’s side, almost overbalances with the movement of swaying his arm and grabs Rod’s forearm for support. If he wasn’t this tipsy, he probably wouldn’t be this physical, but he has no regrets. “You should have warned us!”

Rod chuckles and spreads his hands. “How do I warn you when I’m up at the desk and you are a second away from digging each other’s dicks out on the other side of the room? You want me to stop what I’m doing and come and wag my finger at you? ‘Kids, behave!’”

Andrei pouts and hangs his head in mock repentance.

“Sorry.”

Sebastian nudges him with his elbow and they both break into giggles. Andrei leans on Sebastian’s shoulder with a folded arm and bows to take his earlobe between his teeth. Sebastian slides his hand behind Andrei’s body and squeezes his ass through his dress pants.

“Sorry,” he echoes Andrei who has proceeded to give kisses on his jawline, and moves his other hand to feel up Andrei’s crotch. Rod shakes his head at them and turns his eyes to the display above the door until the elevator stops in their floor.

* * *

“Okay, kids. Dessert time,” Rod says in the room.

He pours them glasses of champagne from the mini fridge. Andrei is not done with the drinking game he discovered in the restaurant: he takes a gulp, wraps his arm around Sebastian’s back and kisses him like bending him in a tango move, letting the sparkling wine flow into his mouth. It spills over Sebastian’s lower lip onto his chin, threatening to drip down on his clothes; he puts his hand below his chin to catch the drops, pushes Andrei away and yelps an almost-angry, giggly “_Hey!”_

Andrei notices what he has done and proceeds to lap the liquid off Sebastian’s face and neck with long licks.

“I think you guys should take off your clothes before you make a mess on them,” Rod observes. He takes a little side-step to hang his own jacket on a coat hanger, loosens his tie and opens his cufflinks to roll up his sleeves before he takes his glass again.

Andrei takes a sip of his champagne before he places the glass on a side table and bows down to kiss Sebastian again, this time without the drink. He grabs the lapels of Sebastian’s jacket while he kisses him, slides the jacket slowly off his shoulders and down his arms, and grabs his tie next, pulls it loose, all the way until the other end slides out of the knot, drops it on the floor on top of the jacket. He goes on to unbutton Sebastian’s shirt, collar first, and kisses his neck. Andrei’s thumb rolls hard over one of the hickeys left by Roope and Patrik the other day, and he sucks Sebastian’s skin right next to it.

“You look like a teen slut with your neck so eaten,” Andrei mumbles against his skin. “I love it.”

“It’s good that you love it, Andrei,” says Rod who has wandered behind Andrei. He puts his hands on Andrei’s shoulders, massages them before grabbing the jacket by the collar and starts pulling it off Andrei. “But don’t think for a minute that you aren’t going to be a slut tonight, too.” He slides his hands to the front, looks over Andrei’s shoulder to locate his tie and unties it.

He folds Andrei’s jacket over the back of a nearby chair and Sebastian gets his hands on Andrei’s shirt, untucks it from his pants, slides his hands underneath to feel his abs on the way to get to his piercing, fiddles with it while unbuckling Andrei’s belt with his other hand. He keeps kissing Andrei frantically, he just feels like it tonight, sharing the air breathed from open mouths, the tastes merging, the little slick noises, muted huffs, the electric awareness of Rod watching them.

* * *

“Will you pick up the ties, Sebastian? Bring them over here,” Rod says on the bed. He has undressed down to an unbuttoned shirt and socks, his long meaty cock resting against his bent thigh, and he is stroking Andrei’s naked body. His hands run on Andrei’s arms, stretching them up with every long brush.

He guides Andrei’s hands closer and closer to the bedposts framing the headboard, finally pressing his wrists to the dark wood.

“Can I tie you up like this?” Rod asks Andrei. Sebastian sits down behind Rod on the edge of the bed with the ties gathered from the floor and hands him the folded bunch of black and lavender silk.

“Oh yes, sir,” Andrei breathes.

Rod ties the knots meticulously and unceremoniously, tugging them to see that they are secure and tight. He brushes Andrei’s cock with the palm of his hand as he stands up from the bed and picks his phone up in his hand.

“I hope this still has some battery left,” he says and touches the dial.

Andrei twitches as the low buzz starts to sound in the room.

Rod touches Sebastian’s shoulder to get his attention and when Sebastian turns to look at him, he carts his fingers through his hair and nods towards Andrei.

“Don’t you want to suck that pretty cock?”

“Oh yes,” Sebastian says. He gets on his knees on the foot of the bed, spreads Andrei’s legs with his hands and takes his dick in his mouth without touching it with his hands. He sucks it, lets it out of his mouth again, plays with its head with his tongue, sucks it in again.

“Don’t make him come yet,” Rod warns, and Sebastian hums an agreement around Andrei’s cock. The vibrating buzz intensifies, and Sebastian tastes a faint trickle of precum in his mouth. He likes it, he likes pleasuring Andrei like this, he likes feeling and tasting him inside his mouth; he likes that Rod is telling him to do this, he likes that he is watching him doing this. He can’t help pumping his hips up and down to the same rhythm that his head bobs up and down Andrei’s shaft; he wants Rod to want him, wants his eyes on his ass.

Sebastian slides one hand from Andrei’s thigh down to his buttock, presses his palm over his hole to feel the vibration of the stimulator on his rim. Andrei trashes and squirms when his touch intensifies the sensation inside him and he rolls his tongue tighter against Andrei’s cock inside his mouth. Andrei moans out loud and Sebastian rolls his palm on his ass, shakes it fast, and Andrei bucks his hips up, lets out moans while trying to fuck his mouth.

Sebastian feels his own erection as a straining tension between his spread, kneeling legs, desperately in want of friction, touch, stimulation. Andrei’s rim feels like a soft plump pucker against his pressing palm, he wants it so much, now.

He lifts his head from Andrei’s cock, leaving it with a wet lick, and peeks at Rod over his shoulder. Rod is standing near the foot of the bed with the phone in one hand, the other hand cradling the massive erection peeking from the opened white shirt.

“Can I fuck him? Please?”

Rod dials the app down.

“If that’s what you want, I’d love to see it.”

Sebastian gets his fingers around the knob of the removal string hanging from Andrei’s ass and starts slowly and gingerly pulling the egg out. He massages Andrei’s rim with his other fingers while he pulls it. He stops at the resisting squeeze of the muscle rings, takes good care of working Andrei’s cock in his mouth well when he hits those spots.

He wants Andrei to get the most intense sensations at the same time, a good tight lick on his cock and the stretch inside his ass, and Andrei responds nicely, hips rolling up, fists curling, the trashing stretches the ties restraining his wrists into tight straight lines.

The egg plops out and Sebastian shoves two fingers in the hole it has left empty and curls his fingertips against the flesh wall. Andrei’s abs heave with deep breaths and his cock leaks precum; Sebastian plays with it in little flickering licks while finger-fucking Andrei’s ass, humping his own, strained cock against the mattress.

“Oh yes. Look at that slutty baby begging it.” Rod says, “His hole is eating your fingers. He wants cock so bad. Do it now.”

Sebastian gets up on his knees and aligns his cock with Andrei’s. Rod gives him a short squeeze of lube and he gives his cock a couple of casual strokes down close to Andrei’s, enjoying the electric sparks of anticipation that he feels when their cocks touch. He grabs his, slides its tip down the surface of Andrei’s shaft, over his balls to where his fingers are still working his hole; he pulls the fingers out, sticks his cock in, stretching and teasing Andrei’s rim with its tip until he gives in and slides it in all the way, moaning a deeply pleased _ooh_ as Andrei’s flesh closes around him.

Andrei spreads his legs higher and wider, inviting Sebastian to pound him hard and Sebastian does, grabbing his ankle to bend his ass up.

He barely registers Rod’s moves around them and behind his back until Rod places one hand on his hip and pushes the buzzing toy against rim. The hand holding the egg adjusts to his pumping movement. It holds the vibrating silicone surface tight against his ass while he fucks Andrei, and it feels so wild that he moans.

The pressure of Rod’s hand intensifies: he turns the toy’s pointy end into the middle of Sebastian’s hole. He keeps pushing and Sebastian stats still for a moment to _feel_ it. _Yes,_ it will be fucking _crazy_, and when the egg plops in it _really _is.

The filling vibration is nearly distracting at first, until it starts melting his whole lower body into an all-encompassing throbbing pool of pleasure. Sebastian pants and moans and bends Andrei’s legs higher and wider, pumps fast into him, moans a frantic _Oh-oh-oh, fuckfuckfuck_, _Oh Rod, that’s, FUCK_ because that is basically what it is. They’re Rod’s experiment, his toys, he is taking them for a ride, guide them through an adventure of surprises and challenges, reward them with intense spikes of pleasure.

Sebastian slows down his moves to enjoy fucking Andrei longer, he doesn’t want to come yet, he wants to hold onto this feeling.

“Fuck, your ass looks too good,” Rod mutters behind him, and Rod’s fingers are on his rim. Sebastian stops moving and Rod rolls the pulling string against his buttock, catches it between his fingers and pulls the vibrator out.

The bed dips when Rod climbs in, Sebastian looks over his shoulder how he guides his cock on his entrance. Rod’s other hand lands between his shoulder blades, slides to the nape of his neck, grips it, and Rod slides in in one conquering thrust that sets out hot sparks behind his eyes.

_“Ooh yes_,” he shouts, he’s fucking _full_ of Rod in the best way, Andrei’s ass a squeezing heat around the head of his own cock, Andrei’s moist hard dick butting him.

Rod fucks him hard and relentlessly, using his body like a nail to hammer into Andrei. Sebastian has nothing against it, he _belongs_ to Rod in this moment, they both do.

“I’m yours, I’m yours,” he repeats in his mind, or probably out loud, because he hears a low pleased grunt, “_Oh yes, you fucking are” _from Rod. Andrei's dick grinds hard against his stomach, warm and slick from leaking precum, and then it twitches and Andrei tenses and wails under him.

A hot outburst wets them both, ending up as an indecent squelch between their bodies. Rod keeps on hammering his big cock into him with all the force of his body, Andrei’s exposed ass, sensitive after his climax, a helpless receiver under them.

Andrei’s hole contracts around Sebastian in the aftershocks of his release, and it’s so fucking sweet, the rhythmically changing tightness.

Sebastian pulls out as much as Rod lets him and thrusts in one last time. Pump, pump, pump, small short moves close and deep until he comes in a relieving long surge all the way inside Andrei, hips pressed against sweaty, lube-slick skin.

* * *

They rest on the bed in a comfortable coming-down fuzz: Sebastian lies on his back in the middle, Andrei, freed of his ties, on his side, propped up on one elbow, Rod on the other side leaning to the headboard, pillows tucked behind his back.

“Gotta tell you guys,” Rod says, “I really like the two of you together.”

Andrei smirks.

“It seems so.”

“I don’t mean only like this, I mean, _obviously_ this is great but your chemistry, how you bring it to the screen. You are impeccable individually, of course, either of you can bring a solid hot performance out of anyone, but together – I feel it’s next level.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian replies.

Rod extends his hand to ruffle his hair. “It’s so great to have that natural talent working for us. You two just can’t get enough of sex and it shows. Always hungry for cock.”

Andrei nods mischievously towards Sebastian. “Sebastian sure is. I have ways to go to get to his level.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“C’mon.”

Andrei sways on his side and pokes him in the shoulder with a fingertip.

“C’mon yourself! Like you didn’t have two dicks up your ass just yesterday.”

“Stop.”

“Again, Seb?” Rod raises his eyebrows.

“It wasn’t for cameras!” Sebastian giggles. “Roope, Pate – you know, he was over at my place after his try-out – they wanted to help me rehearse.”

“Rehearse what?” Andrei asks.

Sebastian bites the inside of his lip: he hasn’t talked about the planned video to Andrei who was supposed to be kept out of it, but of course Andrei hangs on to his unfortunate slip.

“I wouldn’t think you need practice in anything. Not after your birthday party,” Andrei says.

“You mean the video?” Rod asks.

“Video?” Andrei shifts his questioning look from Rod to Sebastian. “Do you mean Roope’s video? Did it turn out good? You showed it to Rod?”

“Haven’t you seen it?” Rod asks Andrei. “It’s on Pornhub.”

“I didn’t know that!” Andrei slaps Sebastian’s arm. “You never tell me anything!”

Rod looks at Andrei over Sebastian.

“But you still know what’s on the video?”

“I don’t know about any video,” Andrei says and pokes at the point on Sebastian’s arm he just slapped, “But I know this little slut got a wild birthday ride. Gang bang. And hard and good DP from two big guys. I was in the room! Dude, you had my cum as lube.”

Rod lifts his head up straighter and casts a questioning look at Sebastian.

“Wait, Andrei was there?”

“Sure I was!” Andrei nods towards Sebastian. “I was coming around from, you know, fucking him, and he was going at it with _them_, and it was so fucking hot. Sebastian was so horny for _everything_, and first Rasmus was like this” – Andrei crouches forward to show the position –“down low over him but he got up like this“ – he lifts his torso higher – “later and I wanted to try if I could get in. I went there, on the side of the bed” – Andrei extends his hand towards Sebastian, looks him in the eye and digs his fingers in his hair – “I grabbed your hair and you, like, went _yeah_, like silently, and you turned your head to the side and opened your mouth. It was fucking great, you sucked me when they were going on in your ass, _fuck._”

Andrei’s reminiscing winds down into a guttural sigh and his eyes are gleaming. His face is so adorably horny that Sebastian decides to follow his instinct instead of trying to figure out if he should try to play down Andrei’s story.

He places his hand over Andrei’s and moves it out of his hair to the front of his face, and, looking him in the eye, sucks his finger in his mouth.

Rod throws himself back onto his pillows and looks into the air, excitement and focused determination rippling around his eyes.

“Oh man. This is _definitely_ giving me ideas. Birthday party. We could make something bigger than just that one gang bang scene out of this.”

He nods to himself and turns his face towards Sebastian and Andrei.

“Andrei, you weren’t on the video that I saw but if this is what happened, we’ve _got_ to script that in. That’s pure gold. Viewers _love _you, and when they know you and your chemistry” – Rod nods at the two of them and rubs Sebastian’s shoulder – “It will totally balance the risk of having the new guys in big roles. This has potential to be such a fucking hit. I can feel it. It will be such a total package, and we may even have a chance to clip multiple different shorties out of it. Fuck, we’ll live until the end of the year out of it alone if we plan it right.”

Sebastian knows Rod is exaggerating to make a point, the way he sometimes does when he gets excited, and this _does _get him excited. In more ways than one: he slides his hand from Sebastian’s shoulder to his hand and takes it to his crotch.

“See, guys, I’m pushing fucking _fifty_ and you’re giving me a new boner with all this talk.”

The hefty hardness is indeed going live under Sebastian’s hand, and he gives it a friendly warm squeeze. Andrei leans down to claim his lips, and although Sebastian may have his doubts about how the control of his project is sliding further away from his hands, he will worry about it later because right at this moment life is here, in this bed, on his skin, in his body, and it feels hot and right and good.

* * *

Sebastian wakes up before sunrise and sees Rod putting his clothes on.

“I’ve got to head home,” Rod says, bowing down to tie his shoelaces. “I – he gestures vaguely around the room – I was going to shoot you a text, I’ve got the check covered, you guys enjoy the breakfast buffet.”

Sebastian doesn’t tell Andrei until the morning. The breakfast room waitress makes a sympathetic remark about their father having left for work early.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your stay!” She chirps and is on her way.

Sebastian chuckles at the table.

“Did you hear that? _Your father_. Talk about hard to keep a straight face.”

Andrei shakes his head.

“I think she said it to be nice. It’s a wonder she _was _nice and didn’t just act like she wanted us out of here as soon as possible. I’m sure she thinks we’re hookers.”

“Shit, what?” Sebastian glances around their table in the breakfast room. “I mean, it feels a little off to sit here without him –“

Andrei chews and swallows a forkful of scrambled eggs, nods and moves on to the fruit selection that fills the other half of his plate.

“Sit like a prostitute.”

“How would you” – Sebastian starts but catches Andrei’s pointed gaze and raises his eyebrow –“_Oh?_”

Andrei spears a crescent-shaped slice of apple with his fork.

“I only did it once, with a cam regular, you know,” he says, tilting his head sideways as he tries to catch a slice of peach in the spikes next to the apple, “When I needed the deposit for my old apartment. But it went just like this” – he gestures haphazardly around with the fork – “He wanted to meet in a hotel and left in the middle of the night. I could just _feel_ all the eyes on me in the morning.”

They eat slowly until they can’t take any more.

“We still have the room for a couple of hours,” Sebastian says and stretches. “I don’t know about you but I could use a nap before we figure out how to get home.”

Andrei crawls in under his arm in the bed, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck and chest. Sebastian wraps his arms around his broad shoulders, rubs his cheek on his hair and pecks a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Do you remember,” Andrei mumbles into his skin, “when I was sick and you and Teuvo bought me soup?”

Sebastian nuzzles Andrei’s hair.

“Poor you. I wanted to help. You were so alone.”

“And when you came back to my apartment when I had a cam shift and you came in the shoot and they just started donating money like crazy? It was so awesome.”

Sebastian remembers it. _Andrei_ was so hot and seductive to his little webcam, playing with a raspberry popsicle and similarly colored anal plug, Sebastian just _wanted _to have some of it, camera or not.

“You were so awesome. So fucking fuckable. I only did what everyone watching you on their computers would have wanted to do.”

Andrei inhales through his nose, holds the air in and lets it out slowly. He moves his leg, sliding it over Sebastian’s thighs. Sebastian feels Andrei’s dick as a new kind of pressure on the side of his hip.

Andrei slides his hand down Sebastian’s stomach, strokes his resting shaft like a pet.

Sebastian thinks of Andrei fucking him on his birthday, pumping fast into him, a waft of vodka in the air. Sebastian had wrapped his legs around his waist, an illusion of intimacy in a room where people wandered in and out of open doors.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Sebastian asks.

Andrei moves his hand up his body again, curls it around his neck and hugs him, clinging to him with both arms.

“Hold me,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the ride ♡ feedback is fuel, please let me hear from you.
> 
> All comments are welcome, pointing out errors and asking for tags included. Kudos makes me happy ❤
> 
> I'm [caixxa](https://caixxa.tumblr.com) and [ badhockeymom](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
